


Vampire Lives Matter

by Wasteman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Incest, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Powerful Harry, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Vampire Harry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/pseuds/Wasteman
Summary: Harry and Lily's lives are drastically changed after they are turned to Vampires during their skirmish with Voldemort. Needing to keep their powers a secret to maintain their status as one of the great families of the Wizarding World, Harry traverses through Hogwarts while dealing with the challenges of being another species. Incest. Harry/Lily/Daphne/Multi.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

Lily softly ran her hands through Harry’s hair, running her fingers through his wild locks filled her with a sense of peace and love that would forever fill her with happiness and satisfaction, despite what both of them were. 

Harry was currently softly kissing and nuzzling into her neck, while Lily sat in her sons lap, her legs wrapped around his torso, her arms around his neck, hands in his hair. Harry was sniffing her blood, the sound of the blood rushing through her veins an appetizing meal for him. He had both of his hands solidly squeezing her arse through her jeans, pulling her body closer to his as she grinded down on his hardness. 

This had been going on for some time now, when Harry was younger, their feeding sessions were unattached and inevitable, but with time they both grew to accept their vampire ways, with feeding becoming more and more a loving embrace with a person they loved rather than a satisfying of a bloodlust. 

Lily was so thankful for her son, despite the turning of that fateful night when Voldemort had his Vampire minion, Orpheus, turn Lily, to torture her into living in an eternity where her children were killed in front of her. 

When Voldemort’s killing curse rebounded off of Harry’s forehead, Orpheus pounced on an unconscious Harry, the 18 month old child barely surviving the turning. It took all of Lily’s healing capabilities and the drive of a mother saving her child to keep her Harry alive, but when Harry opened his eyes, his green eyes met her matching one, filled with love and confusion, Lily cried, hugging her son to her chest. 

With James dead, Harry a young vampire, and Rose’s new born cries, while dealing with her own turning, it took a while for Lily to fully come to terms with how her life had so drastically changed, but now, feeling so absolutely close to her son, both physically, emotionally and psychologically, she could not find herself to regret it.

That was something that surprised Lily about being a vampire, sharing blood with another gave you an immediate connection to the person, reading the books written by experts on the connection, it was the shared blood in each other’s bodies that brought them closer, and it created a feeling of dependency on said person, due to them saying the natural craving every vampire desired. 

Since Harry and Lily have been keeping their vampiric ways secret, they have only been feeding from each other. 

It was a surprise to Lily that she kept her magic after she turned, and through her teachings she knew that Harry had also kept his magic, and made for a powerful wizard. 

The rumours that Vampires lost their magic entirely was strange, as Lily still performed magic everyday, she guessed that most Vampires were born Squibs, or that they were born without magic and then were turned by a vampire. 

Either way, with her keeping her vampire state a secret, she did not have the resources to deeply research the notion, she would have to wait until she came out publicly, to try and prove the rumours wrong. 

As weird as it was, Lily felt a duty to the vampires now, as she was one herself, and with Harry growing as one, she wished to change the stigma around vampires, that not all were evil, bloodthirsty savages. She wished to establish herself as a good person, a good mother and a good example for her children before she came out as a vampire, to prove to society that they were better than everyone expected. 

Pulling her from her thoughts, Harry placed a few more soft kisses on her neck, before extending his fangs and rubbing them along the skin of her neck. This was his version of teasing her and Lily gently pushed his head into her neck, wishing he would just give her the pleasure of his bite. 

“Harry, if you do not want to drink, we can do this another time?” 

Harry’s eyes widened drastically, before he mumbled against her skin, “Sorry Mama,” 

His breath tickling her skin has Lily feel the arousal shoot through her stomach and to her sex, she thrust her hips, sliding her covered sex along her sons hardness. 

Harry moaned erotically, before giving in and piercing Lily’s vein with his fangs. 

Pleasure spiked through her whole body, the feeling of the fangs splitting her skin gave her a pleasurable hurt, before it would be gently soothed with Harry’s sucking. 

Lust shot straight through her, and Harry’s hands tightened on her backside as he continued to drink from her. Lily felt like her skin was on fire, every time they did this it seemed to get better and better. 

Harry pulled a few deep gulps of her blood, eagerly drinking the fluid, before Lily composed herself and let her fangs loose. Gently brushing them against Harry’s neck, he tilted his head to the side slightly, knowing she would be drinking from him in a few moments. 

Lily did not tease as Harry did, simply guiding her fangs into her boys neck, feeling his blood rush onto her fangs and into her mouth. To describe the taste would be meaningless as there was no way to describe the emotions that drinking from her son provoked. 

This time, Harry’s hips thrusted and he guided Lily’s arse to continue to grind onto each other. He pulled his fangs from her, gently licking and kissing the two small holes to heal them, before he rested his head on Lily’s shoulder, kindly waiting for her to finish. 

Lily’s cunt was wet, her arousal flaming through her, her sons manhood was thick and hard between her legs, while his blood flooded her mouth. The sensation creating shivers through her body as she poured her love and affection into the intimate act, which Harry reciprocated, pushing his aura out to her as their magic intertwined with one another even further than it already was. 

After having her own fill, Lily pulled her fangs from Harry’s neck, doing the same he did, licking and kissing the bite to soothe the hurt, and healing the broken skin. 

Pulling back to make eye contact, Harry’s eyes shined with love and affection, and without the gentle thirst that had been prevalent that morning. 

Lily leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to her son’s lip, this was her favourite part of these moments, where they each had each other’s blood on their lips, and they would kiss gently for a few moments, nothing too serious, just some playful pecks that allowed the other to taste the blood on the others lips. 

The kisses and the sexual vibes only started two or three years ago, when Harry was younger, the act of drinking only came mechanically to each of them, but with Harry hitting puberty and his recognition of women, his sexual orientation became prevalent, and despite being his Mother, Lily could not exactly put a stop to it, with the feelings they two had felt from drinking from one another. 

Harry was 15 now, and was leaving to start at his first year of Hogwarts, The day that he would be leaving was coming quickly, and Lily had yet to decide on how to proceed with Harry’s bloodlust.

The two of them had drank each other’s blood bi-weekly for years now, it was routine, and often something that Lily looked forward to, but now that Harry was going to Hogwarts, he would need to find someone new to drink from, while Lily needed to find someone as well. 

With Rose being a year behind Harry, it is not as if Lily could leave her to go to Hogwarts two times a month to drink from Harry, that just would not be attainable. Lily had put some thought into it, and she figured that if she told someone about it at Hogwarts, someone she trusted, that they would help Harry find a solution to his problem. 

The problem was finding the person she trusted. If she told Severus, he would look at her son differently, she would never look at him the same after he called her a ‘mudblood’. 

Dumbledore was certainly off the list, he was the least trustworthy person in Lily’s life, convincing her and James to go into hiding got him killed, along with Peter’s betrayal, she would never seek comfort or wisdom from the ‘Great’ Albus Dumbledore. 

Lastly was Sirius, but as the professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, he seemed to be a good pick, but Sirius was Sirius and barely took anything seriously. He was more than likely to accidentally spill the secret than any other person she knew. 

Lastly, Minerva came to mind, and with that came Lily’s only logical choice. A professor she trusted with her son, a good woman and a smart woman, who had helped during the war and was powerful enough to defend Harry from people with a certain mindset towards Vampires. Minerva was also capable of keeping secrets, the only thing Lily would have to gamble on is her loyalty to Dumbledore, that Minerva’s moral compass in doing the right thing for her son was greater than her loyalty to the headmaster. 

Peeling away from their soft kiss, Harry’s eyes shone with happiness and adoration, causing Lily to smile softly at her boy. Removing her legs from around his waist, and giving him a gentle peck on the forehead, right where his scar sat, Lily stood on shaky legs. 

Noticing her slight imbalance Harry questioned, “you alright mum? I didn’t drink too much did I?” 

Lily smiled, the concern in his voice was touching, “no lovey, my legs are shaky for a different reason.” 

Harry stared blankly for a second before his eyes reacted, understanding what Lily was hinting at he blushed slightly, a coy smile on his face. “If i were standing, my legs would be shaky too mama.” 

Lily laughed at his words, her own blush painted her cheeks, reaching down to run a hand through Harry’s hair, “I love you Harry, and I’m going to miss you so much when you go to school.” 

Harry stood, his manhood was still very hard, not bothering to hide it from her view, he stepped towards her, bringing her into an embrace that soothed both of their anxieties about separating, “you will have Rose here with you mama, and I’ll be meeting plenty of new friends, I’m going to miss you too, but I’m older than you when you started at Hogwarts.” 

Lily nodded into Harry’s shoulder, he was nearly six inches taller than her short frame of 5 foot 4, and at only 14 he still had some growing to do, it seemed like he was going to be as tall as his Father, and with the Vampiric sharpness edging his features, made him devastatingly handsome. 

Harry’s smile will woo half of the girls at Hogwarts, Lily trusted him to be discrete about his capabilities, and his status as a Vampire, but when he trusted a lady enough to finally indulge her in his secret, Lily had no doubt that the girl would gladly share her blood with him.

Lily knew she let Sirius’ influence get too far when Harry reached down to grab at her arse, he smirked at Lily’s angry look, “plus, if you ever need to feed, Hogwarts is only an apparition away.” 

Lily rolled her eyes, “you better treat the girls you meet with respect, I do not want any sexual harassment cases linked with your name.” Her voice came out heatedly, with a motherly tone, making sure her words were remembered. 

Harry sighed, removing his hand from her arse, he sadly looked down at his feet, “of course Mother.” 

Lily’s heartstrings pulled, setting a finger beneath his chin so their eyes met again, she smiled, “but I do want you to have fun,” at Harry’s eyebrows shooting to his hairline, Lily continued in a slight panic, “responsibly! I want you to responsibly have fun.” 

Harry’s laugh was music to her ears, he wrapped his arms around her again, placing a kiss to her temple, “of course Mother, I will not disappoint you.” 

Lily nodded, “good,” pushing him away, “now off to bed, we’re going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your supplies.” 

Harry smiled at her, “good night mama,” he said sweetly before turning the other direction. 

Sighing to herself, Lily made her way to her desk, her arousal was still slightly high from the feeding, but she kept control of her lust, dipping her quill into the ink, she penned her letter to Minerva. 




Waking up after having a lovely sleep, Harry smiled, he always did sleep better with a belly full of his Mother’s blood. 

What was different about today was that Harry felt a soft warmth from beside him, an arm and leg thrown over his body, and a dark red head of hair was currently messily pushed across his chest. 

Shifting slightly, so that Rose would not feel his morning hardness, his arm pushed into her soft skin, he smiled as Rose tightened her grip on him, but luckily her wandering hands did not go anywhere near his hard cock. 

Harry relaxed into her embrace, just casually waiting for his little sister to wake so she can explain why she was in his bed. 

Closing his eyes again, Harry willed his erection to soften, he reached a hand around Rose to pull her closer to him, snuggling into the soft hair on her head. 

His movements were not too smooth, and Harry recognized the shifting of her breathing, meaning she was waking.

“G’morning Sis,” he said softly, placing a soft kiss to her hair. 

Rose groaned, she rubbed her hand across Harry’s stomach to wipe at her eyes. “Morning.” She said grumpily. Harry smiled, Rose has never been a morning person. 

“want to explain to me why you’re in my bed?” Harry said, gently urging an explanation from Rose. 

Rose eyes raised to meet Harry’s, her hazel eyes meeting his green, but instead of answering she ducked down under the covers, obviously embarrassed of the reasoning behind seeking comfort in her brothers bed. Harry chuckled at her childishness, he pushed the covers down, and Rose fought him, struggling to keep them above her head. 

It became a battle of strength, and Harry being the elder, easily overpowered his little sister. Rose tried to hide herself with her arms, folding them over her face while rolling away from Harry. 

All that did was give Harry a better view of her body, she was dressed in a light tank top and sleep shorts, as she rolled away from him, Harry got a decent view of her chest, before she rolled on top of it, but then it displayed that lovely arse of hers, the sleep shorts barely covering the bottom of her perky cheeks. 

Smiling, Harry stood, quickly pulling on a pair of pajama pants before walking into his shower, “if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, I slept well, even with your loud pig like snoring.” 

Closing the door to the bathroom, he heard a pillow hit the other side of the door, a loud band sounding followed by an angry “Harry!”

-

Harry strode through the Leaky Cauldron with his Mother and sister, this was a regular occurrence, but it still shocked him to see people looking at him with awe and clear recognition because of his actions when he was a child. I mean, he never actually did anything to kill Voldemort? All he did was take a killing curse to the forehead. 

Either way it made him and his family very famous, and with fame came nosy people, hence the obvious staring whenever they went places. 

Harry nodded at Tom the bartender, his Mother giving a slight wave while Rose smiled at the large man. Heading through the brickwork to Diagon Alley, the three Potters walked into the shops, picking up the Hogwarts necessities for Harry, a chest, robes, dress robes, and the orderly items for his education, books, textbooks, quills and ink and such. 

Harry hated shopping, but spending some time with his Mother and Sister before he was to be departing was welcome time spent. The odd looks and weird fan interactions were worth it, especially since Mama limited the amount of time outside the house to limit the people who could find out they were Vampires. Harry laughed at that notion internally, there was literally nothing different about him compared to any other boy his age, at least physically. Mentally he was leagues ahead, one of the benefits to being a vampire was the natural maturity it brought, along with the memory he now possessed. Vampires were immortal, but they grew quicker than humans, meaning that Harry at 14, was more like 16. It was something that was normally overlooked, as Vampires lived forever, but it was something he noticed and had shared with his Mother. 

Walking through Diagon Alley was also a bit of an enigma for vampires, as the sunlight shining through the clouds was warm on his skin. It was a myth that all vampires were affected by sunlight, as Harry and his Mother felt fine in the face of the sun. They had no idea why or how, but they were immune to it. Harry knew that his Mother was planning on researching their similarities and differences 

nevertheless, Harry and Lily were immune to the sun, and needed no type of covering on their skin for the UV rays.

Walking into Ollivander’s, Harry was surprised to see that the shop was slightly crowded, it was the last weekend before the train to Hogwarts, so this was only going to be a natural occurrence. 

Harry followed Lily and Rose to a quiet corner, waiting their turn for the attention of Ollivander, the wand maker. He saw them walk in and gave a gentle wave and smile of recognition to Lily, which she shyly returned. 

“This might take a while, wands are tricky to find the perfect match.” Lily said, informing her children. 

Harry nodded, but tuned out his Mother and Sister as they started to speak about shopping, and what other stores they still needed to visit. 

Looking around the shop, Harry watched as there were some other peers his age waiting too. An older, stern looking woman with red hair had her hands gently set on a younger girls shoulders. Their hair was matching and were clearly family with their comfort in one another. 

Another boy and his Dad were sitting in the shop, the Father had darker hair, but was balding, while the son had bright red hair and a rat in his hand. 

The last family was a mother and son, they each had a slightly darker skin tone, the son had dark black shortly cropped hair, while the Mother was a stunning woman, with long silky hair down her lovely curves. Harry had trouble looking away from her. 

He felt a slap on his shoulder from his Mother, she whispered quietly, “it is rude to stare.” 

Harry smirked, “not staring, admiring.” 

Lily rolled her eyes fondly, while Rose snorted. 

Nodding towards the red head and his Father, Lily spoke, “that is Arthur and Ron Weasley, a light family that has a history of being Gryffindors. You should go speak to him and make friends.” 

Harry turned his eyes towards his Mother, turning his eyes dryly he spoke, “I think You’re pushing me towards the wrong red head.” 

Lily slapped his shoulder, “that’s Amelia Bones, the head of the Auror corps. You really want to flirt with her niece in front of her?” 

Rose laughed, then chimed in, “you’re an idiot Harry.” 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Rose who smiled fondly. 

Giving him a stern look, Lily ordered him, “Go!” 

Sighing, Harry rose from his seat, walking towards the Weasley, the Father noticed him first and gave him a welcoming look. “Good morning lad, you getting your first wand as well?” Arthur spoke kindly. 

Smiling charmingly, Harry put his hand out for the Dad to shake. “Yep, going to Hogwarts for my first year, I’m Harry.” 

As soon as Harry spoke his name, the red head’s eyes widened, “Harry? As in Harry Potter? The boy who lived?” 

His Dad quickly chastised the boy for being impolite but introduced himself. “I’m Arthur and this is Ron, Ron here is the same age as you,” 

Harry put his hand out for the boy to shake, which he quickly did. His palms were sweaty, which felt terrible on Harry’s skin, his heightened vampire sense of touch hating the feeling. 

“That’s the scar? Why does everyone think it’s so awful? It looks cool to me.” Ron said loudly, scaring his rat into hiding in its pocket. 

Harry looked at Arthur, who looked entirely embarrassed by his sons words. 

“Yeah, the scar I got when my Father died is really cool.” Harry said dryly. 

Ron’s eyes widened in shock, before he mumbled slowly, “sorry.”

Arthur shook his head at his son. “James was a good man, and a good friend towards the end, it is good to see parts of him in you.”

Smiling, Harry nodded at Arthur before he heard his name called behind him. Turning to see his Mother waving him over with a smile, beside her was a small family of blondes, a mother and two daughters. 

Saying a quick goodbye to Arthur and Ron, Harry walked over to his family. 

“Harry,” his Mother came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. “This is Elizabeth Greengrass, an old friend of mine from Hogwarts.” 

Harry smiled at her sweetly. She was beautiful, her face angular, yet kind. An old sophisticated beauty that intrigued him. Taking her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. Harry spoke “lovely to meet you Lady Greengrass.” She smelt of a lovely perfume, mixed with happy pheromones. His vampire senses were able to pickup on minuscule actions by a human. He could hear their heartbeats, smell their pheromones, their blood, and his touch was more sensitive to skin. The kiss to her knuckles was pleasant compared to the sweaty hand of the younger Weasley. 

Elizabeth ran a hand along his cheek, speaking passed Harry to Lily, “Goodness, he looks like James. Can even see a little bit of the black genes in him.” 

Lily smiled, tightening her arm around his waist. “Yep, that’s my Harry.” 

Stepping to the side, Lily spoke again, “and these are her daughters, Daphne and Astoria.” 

Astoria was speaking with Rose, the two seeming to become quick friends with how quick the two of them were speaking. Daphne was facing him though, and she looked exactly like her Mother, just with darker brown hair and without the age lines on her face. 

Harry was momentarily stunned by the brightness of her blue eyes, they were like two jewels shining in the sun that reflected emotion. They were incredible. 

Her heartbeat sped up slightly, and her pheromones quickly released the smell of arousal into the air. Harry felt his Mother’s hand tighten slightly, urging him to behave. 

Taking her hand, Harry placed another soft kiss to her knuckles, “lovely to meet you as well Daphne.” 

Her smile was sharp. “Not as lovely as it is to meet the ‘famous’ boy who lived.” Harry knew that she was nervous and anxious due to her quickening heartbeat, so it was nice to see her being so cool and composed despite of it. 

Harry smiled bright, the sarcasm in her voice was obvious, and it made him feel good that she was looking past his famous persona. 

Harry stage whispered, “don’t tell anyone, but I actually don’t like that name.” 

Daphne snorted cutely, before winking, “your secret is safe with me, Lord Potter.” 

Harry cringed, “shit, don’t call me that either.” 

Harry felt a light slap to his shoulder, “language, Harry.” 

He turned to look at his Mother, he forgot she was actually there, so entranced by his conversation with Daphne. 

Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks, “yes Mother.” He said lamely. 

Elizabeth smiled at the two of them, “Daphne here is going into her first year of Hogwarts as well.” 

Harry was surprised by that, Daphne looked older than 14, similar to the way Harry looked older. 

Elizabeth continued, “I still do not understand why they pushed the ages to 14,” rolling her eyes. 

Lily chimed in, “Minerva told me it was so the children would be more independent, and to be able to better take care of themselves while living by themselves.” 

She shrugged, then continued, “also helps that they will not be so easily moulded to fit their houses ways.” 

Elizabeth smiled, “you were a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin when we were 11 and that did not get in our way of making friends.” 

Lily returned the soft smile, “we were different though.” 

Harry smiled, placing a kiss to his Mother’s head, silently telling her that he was proud of her, and that he loved her. 

Lily moved towards Elizabeth while Harry moved towards Daphne, taking a seat in the little corner they were in, Harry was pressed to Daphne’s side as Rose and Astoria kept chatting. Sitting this close to her, Harry could smell her light arousal, and feel the heat of her skin. Trying to keep his mind away from devious thoughts he pushed himself. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Harry asked, starting the conversation. 

“Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I’ve always been clever, and when I want something I figure out a way to get it. What about you? The saviour of the Wizarding world should be a Gryffindor, no?” 

Harry nodded, “yeah for appearances sake probably, but I’d rather be wherever you are.” 

A slight blush came upon Daphne’s cheek and neck, she pushed her shoulder into Harry’s “and why is that?” 

Harry smiled charmingly, “beauty intrigues me.” 

Daphne’s eyes met his quickly, then she shook her head side to side fondly, “you’re going to be trouble.” 

Harry smiled, “trouble for you? Or Hogwarts as a whole?” 

“Both,” setting a hand on Harry’s thigh, and gripping “but you will be more trouble for Hogwarts then for me.” She said boldly. 

Harry was surprised, that was quite forward, and the grip on his thigh felt possessive. 

Their eyes met, a heated look being shared between the two teens. 

It was Ollivander’s call of “Lily Potter!” That had Harry looking away from Daphne, the odd looking wand maker waved them over, and Harry stood. 

Turning to Daphne, who looked dejected that their meeting was ending, Harry took her hand and kissed it again. “I’ll find you on the train.” 

Daphne smiled bright. “I’d like that.”

“See you soon.” 




Harry was using his wand for the first time, he was excited as soon as he felt the heat of his wand hit his hand. He felt his magic flowing through it, and combined with the feeling of the wand, Harry finally felt as if he could perform magic to his fullest capabilities. 

His Mother has taught him some wandless magic to help in everyday life. She said that this was difficult magic, and that not using a wand was going to put him miles ahead of his peers at Hogwarts but she didn’t care. 

She knew he would be powerful, and allowed him to thrive with his magic instead of seeing it as something taboo, as his Vampiric ways were. 

Right now, Harry had his wand in hand, practicing his movements with Rose watching from the side, while Lily instructed him. 

“Good honey, now all you need to do is...” before she could finish speaking, her wand had flown from her hand and Harry caught it out of the air. 

Lily’s jaw dropped, while Rose clapped lightly a big smile on her face. “How did you do that?” His Mother spoke heatedly. 

Harry shrugged, “you taught me how to wandlessly do the accio spell, I just combined expelliarmus with it.” 

“Harry, that is incredible for someone so young!” Lily strode forward wrapping Harry in a hug. Harry gently returned it, “I’m so proud of you.” He heard his Mother whisper. 

Harry smiled, “you’ll have to teach me something else.” 

She pulled away, “how much do you know about potions? Or transfiguration? Don’t get overconfident love.” 

Harry nodded, “you’re right, of course, there are multiple different branches of magic.” 

Lily smiled, “I also did have to teach you how to deal with your vampire powers.” 

That was very true, and Harry appreciated his Mother more and more the more he thought about her teachings. She was learning about this life herself, and she had to learn, teach and raise a young vampire, even allowing him to feed from her. 

Rose chimed in from behind, “Mum, when are you going to teach me all this stuff?” 

Lily looked over to her daughter, “this year, while Harry is off at Hogwarts, it’ll be just me and you here.” 

Rose smiled, but made her way over to Harry, she quickly snatched his wand out of his hand. 

She shot a low powered stunner at Harry, which felt like a slap on the ribs. “Ouch! What are you doing Rose?” 

She shrugged sheepishly, “I want to see what your wand felt like.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, catching the double entendre in her words. 

Rose rolled her eyes exasperatedly and lobbed another stunner at him which Harry dodged while laughing. 

“Stop it you two.” Lily chastised. 




The train to Hogwarts was larger than he was expecting. Standing on platform 9 3/4, carrying his shrunken trunk around a necklace, his wand in his robes and his broom in his hand. Harry looked around the platform to the other families saying goodbye to their first year students. 

Harry turned to his Mother and Sister, Lily looked slightly sad, but beyond proud. She had her hand intertwined with Rose’s, while Rose looked indifferent. She seemed more excited that she was going to be spending more time with Lily than Harry’s departure. 

That was fine, Rose deserved some time with Lily, he knew she would miss him and he would miss her, they were just not so dependent on the other as Lily and Harry were, due to their feeding connection. 

Lily came forward, “I’ll miss you love, remember Minerva knows and will help you.” She wrapped her hands around Harry, and he returned the embrace. Her hands ran up and down his back while he held her head to his. 

Harry pulled away, “you make sure you take care of yourself Mama,” he moved close to whisper, “don’t let your thirst get to be too much, I’m only an apparition away.” 

Lily nodded, 

“love you mama,” Harry spoke only for Lily to reply immediately “love you too Harry.” 

then pecked Harry on the cheek. 

Rose moved forward. “Have a good time brother, I’ll miss you.... sorta.” She said teasingly. 

Harry smiled, “I’ll miss you too sis,” he leaned close, “take care of Mum please?” He asked, his words laced with meaning which Rose would understand. 

She nodded seriously, before gently tapping his neck, right where Mum usually bites then gently did the same to her own neck, silently telling him she would let Mum feed if it came to be that bad. 

Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Harry headed on to the train, looking for a certain dark haired blue eyed first year. After failing to find Daphne yet, he took a seat in an empty compartment. 

He was alone for a few minutes, until he felt the train start to move. Waving goodbye to his Mum and Sis, then watching them go out of view. 

Hearing the train door open behind him, Harry’s hopes immediately skyrocketed hoping it was the beauty from the wand store. 

Surprisingly it was someone from the wand store, and the dark haired, dark skinned boy waved a hand. “Hey, the other compartments are full, mind if I sit here?” 

Harry waved him in before sticking a hand out, “Harry Potter.” 

The boy’s eyes widened slightly but he composed himself easily. “Blaise Zabini.”

“I recognize you from the wand store, you were there with your Mum right?” Harry asked. 

Blaise nodded, “yeah, I saw you too, your Mum and sister?” 

Harry nodded so Blaise continued, “Ollivander’s an odd fellow.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ll fuckin’ say, guy nearly creamed himself when he found my wand match.” 

Blaise laughed lightly, “mine took a few minutes, how long did yours take?” 

“Couple hours.” Harry pulled his wand out, showing Blaise the wood and cores. “Dragon scale and Phoenix feather core, with the wood being some ultra rare type from Transylvania. Don’t ask man.” 

Blaise snorted, “mines Unicorn and Phoenix with Spruce wood.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “mind if i try it?” 

Blaise shrugged, passing it over, they did a switch where Harry handed Blaise his as well. 

Immediately he felt the difference, there wasn’t the regular warmth when he gripped his wand. Harry casted a simple Lumos spell and it worked, it just felt like his magic was being limited. 

Blaise did the same thing, and he had the same face Harry did, just that the wands didn’t fit. 

Harry shook his head, “feels weird man.” 

Blaise nodded “agreed.”

As they were passing the wands back to each other the door opened again, Daphne and a friend were standing outside the door. 

Daphne smiled at him, “comparing wands are we?” She said with a salacious smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes while Blaise looked stunned. Daphne’s friend laughed too, but gave her friend a slap on the shoulder. 

“Hello love, you look wonderful today.” Harry said confidently. 

Daphne stepped in, taking Harry’s outstretched hand in which he kissed her knuckles. Pulling her to sit down next to him. 

Again he smelt her blood, and her pheromones which were giving him a calm, relaxed vibe. 

“This is my friend, Tracey Davis.” Daphne introduced. Tracey has blonde hair and brown eyes, she was a more plain type of attractive but still attractive nonetheless. 

Harry kissed her hand as she sat down a little ways away from Blaise. “Blaise, this is Daphne Greengrass, Daphne, meet my new friend Blaise.” 

Blaise smiled at them both, “you guys seem close?” He nodded to Harry and Daphne. 

Daphne giggles while Harry shook his head. “Our mothers were friends, we’ve only met once before.” Daphne obliged Blaise’s curiosity. 

Tracey decides to chime in, “Daphne was excited to see you again, she couldn’t wait for you to find us, we had to go find you.” 

Daphne barked out a “Tracey!” At her friends embarrassing words. Harry and Blaise smiled. 

Harry set a hand on Daphne’s, “I would have gone and found you, I did promise didn’t I?” 

At Daphne’s nod and blush he continued, “Blaise and I were just chatting first, I did not mean to let you down.” 

Tracey spoke up again, “relax, will you? I’m just teasing.” 

Harry felt Daphne’s heartbeat spike, but then settle after he told her he was always intending to seek her out. “I know,” he spoke to Tracey, “but being the gentleman that I am, I wanted to reassure Daphne that I did in fact want to seek her out.” 

Tracey’s eyes pinched while Daphne’s hand squeezed his lightly before letting go. He took the small squeeze as a gesture of gratefulness. 

Daphne then spoke, “Blaise as in Zabini?” At Blaise’s nod, she continued, “Valentina is a pure blood icon. Seven husbands taking all of their wealth? Every pureblooded floozy’s dream.” 

Harry was surprised to hear that, He didn’t know about Blaise’s mother, but seeing her beauty there was no doubting her capabilities now. 

Harry winked at Blaise, “she looking for an eighth?”

Daphne slapped his shoulder but Blaise laughed, “fuck you Potter,” he said in jest. 

Blaise then shrugged, “it is what is, Mum is an ambitious women, she does what she must to remain powerful in society.” 

Tracey spoke quickly, “you don’t mind all the husbands? Step Fathers?” 

Blaise side eyed her devilishly, “they are a means to an end for her. Four was the only one that tried for a relationship with me.” He shrugged, “guy was an idiot though.” 

Harry snorted, “not to be rude, but I think after her 1st and 2nd husbands died mysteriously, all the rest must’ve been stupid too.” 

Blaise smiled, while Daphne and Tracey smirked. “You’re right, no one said that Mother picked good husbands.” 

That had the four of them laughing, as their laughter died down, the door opened again. 

“Have any of you seen a toad?” A bushy haired girl with buck teeth spoke easily. 

Her question was met with silence, not recognizing the confusion she continued, “Neville lost his, it’s his pet familiar and needs it back in it’s cage.” 

Blaise spoke quickly, “Neville as in Neville Longbottom?” 

The girl nodded, Blaise simply looked thoughtful, before looking over to Harry. 

Harry pinched his eyebrows, but spoke, “and you are?” To the girl. 

The girl looked at how close he and Daphne were sitting before replying easily. “Hermione Granger. First year at Hogwarts, and first generation Wizard.” 

Harry smiled kindly, “nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter.” Not wasting time reaching over Daphne, Harry stayed where he was. “This is Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.” 

Hermione smiled shyly, nodding to each of them. “I’ve actually heard of each of your families. I studied the families to get a clue on the Wizarding society.” 

Tracey nodded, “that was smart, it’ll help you with whose who when we arrive.” 

Hermione smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks. She then spotted Harry’s broom, the Nimbus 2000.

“I thought first years weren’t allowed brooms?” 

Daphne nodded along with her, “I was wondering that too, to be honest.” 

Harry shrugged, he used his wand and enlarged his trunk from his necklace, and put the broom inside one of the magically enhanced compartments. Resealing the blood locks, then shrinking it he shrugged, then put it back on his necklace. “Fuck are they gonna do? Break into my chest?” 

Looking up from his actions, he had four sets of eyes looking at him in awe. 

Hermione spoke the quickest, “how did you do that? So easily? And silently?”

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable with the attention, he didn’t think what he did that big of a deal, Mum taught him that when he was 6 or 7. “My Mum taught me when I was younger.” He thought that his answer would sate the questions in their eyes but it didn’t. “Wait, you guys can’t do that?” 

Blaise shook his head, “No, Harry, What you just did was NEWT material, and that’s 6th or 7th year teachings.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that. Why was Lily pushing him to do these things so early? He would have to ask her when he got to Hogwarts. He was sure Hedwig wouldn’t mind flying home after flying to Hogwarts. 

“Uhm,” he stuttered, “I had no idea, honestly. My Mum barely told me these things, she made it seem routine.”

Daphne shook her head, “you are.....” she trailed off but Tracey picked up her sentence, “not what anyone expected.” 

Harry shrugged, “those stories about me are all false. I can’t believe people actually believe them.” 

Tracey nodded slowly, “yeah, I totally didn’t believe that you had befriended a dragon when I was younger. Nope, that never happened.” 

Her sarcastic words brought laughter to the cabin, the five of them smiling at the blonde’s joke. Hermione spoke up again, “I told Neville I’d help him find his toad, but it was nice to meet all of you.” She said politely. 

“Come back and hangout with us later if you wish. If not we’ll see each other in school.” Harry said, giving the girl a smile as she shyly nodded, then closed the compartment door. 

Tracey turned to Blaise to ask him a question so Daphne leaned closer to Harry, she whispered quietly, “want to teach me how to do that?” 

Harry could feel the warmth of her body pressing into his. Her blood smelled so nice, but her pheromones smelled sweet as well, when she came close to him it was hypnotizing. 

“I....” Harry hesitated, uncertain how to answer. “I’ll try. It’s become so automatic to me that I barely even think when I do it.” 

Daphne seemed satisfied by his answer, but did not move from her position leaning against him. It felt nice, the physical contact was just her leaning against him, but even with his lack of a heartbeat, the warmth of her felt lovely. 




Striding towards the great hall alongside Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione, they came across a blonde boy with two blockheaded bodyguards. 

They were waiting for McGonagall to come back and guide them into the side doors of the hall. All the first years were lined up, Harry spotted the red headed Weasley and the niece of the Head of the Auror corps who he learnt was named Susan. 

The blonde boy had an air of superiority about him, Harry’s vampire’s instincts told him this boy was a bad apple, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

The blonde boy spoke easily. “Zabini, Greengrass, Davis. Didn’t see you on the train.” 

Blaise responded easily, a slight annoyance in his voice. “Malfoy, we were seated towards the back.” 

They spoke quietly and Harry whispered in Daphne’s ear. “Malfoy? As in Lucius the death eater?” 

Daphne nodded, turning towards him slightly, “yeah, his son Draco. You should be careful about what you say, calling someone a death eater is bad news.” 

Shrugging, Harry spoke in jest “if I see a cat, I’m not going to call it a pussy.” 

Daphne snorted lightly, giving him a fond look before returning to the conversation. 

“And who are you?” Malfoy said, in the direction of Harry and Hermione. 

“Hermione Granger,” she said quickly, she stuck a hand out to introduce herself but Malfoy looked at it in disgust. 

“Never heard of you. Must be a muggle.” He said arrogantly. 

Harry didn’t like his tone. “I’m Harry Potter,” 

Draco’s eyes widened, he held a hand out for Harry to shake, and putting a little bit of his vampire strength, gripped Draco’s hand. A loud crack sounded from between them, and Draco yelped. Harry sarcastically spoke, “I would say sorry mate, but you’ve got little hands.” 

Draco sneered as Blaise snorted loudly, Tracey and Daphne hid their laughs behind calm facial expressions, turning away from the blonde boy. Hermione sided up to Harry, as if hiding behind him. 

“Watch your mouth Potter, you should know who my Father is.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “everyone knows who Lucius Malfoy is, but not everyone knows Narcissa Black, your mother, the women who will be under my command once I take up the heirship of House Black.” 

Draco paled, he pointed an angry finger at Harry, “is that a threat?” 

Harry really would not be able to put up with the idiocy of this boy. “no, it is a fact. The same way that you unnecessarily stated Hermione is first generation, do you understand?” 

Draco’s eyes tightened before he turned his nose up, walking away from the five of them. Hermione spoke first, “thank you Harry.” 

Turning towards his new friend, Harry replied, “don’t listen to him Hermione, I’m sure his ideals are different than ours.” 

She held a small smile, nodding shyly, before looking down at her feet. Tracey stepped forward, “you’re really the heir to House Black?” 

Harry nodded, “Sirius made me his heir, we don’t know if he’ll have children but it is mine until then.” 

Blaise spoke up, “you’re a powerful man Potter.” 

Harry shrugged, “comes with the territory, I guess. I didn’t ask for any of this.” 

Blaise’s eyes showed intelligence, “I feel the same way, I didn’t ask for my Mother to be who she is, but it’s what she is, and I can’t change that.” 

Harry smiled at his friend, wrapping an arm around Blaise’s shoulders in companionship, feeling more comfortable with him now that the two of them have some shared life experiences. 

McGonagall opened the doors with a bang behind them. “1 st years!” she shouted getting all of their attention, “come, come!” gesturing them into the Great Hall. 

As he walked in Harry looked across the room to the other students, the four tables that represented each house, and then the professors table, where all of the professors sat. It was hard to pick out any specific faces with all of the people, but Harry did a quick intake of all the different people watching him and his fellow first years. 

The roof was enchanted to look like a beautiful night sky, and Hermione’s jaw dropped upon walking in, it made Harry smile as her muggle ways prevented her from seeing a transfiguration like this one. 

Harry watched as McGonagall walked towards a stool with an old dusty hat placed on top of it. Surprised by the condition of the hat, and that McGonagall actually picked it up, Harry watched as she called out the first name of the 1 st years in attendance. 

Hannah Abbott stepped forward, and Minerva placed the hat on her head, Hannah looked confused until the hat yelled out “Hufflepuff!” and the Hufflepuff table cheered. Hannah smiled and moved forward to her new home. 

Harry snorted, so that was how the students were sorted. Watching the continued sorting, Harry smelt the nerves coming off his friends, Tracey, Hermione and Daphne were exuding nervousness, while Blaise was more of a calm anxiety. He spoke quietly, so they all could hear him. “I hope that you all get into the house you hope for, but I will not let us being in a different house prevent us from being friends.” 

The four of them all smiled at Harry, murmuring confirmative to his statement. Tracey was called first, and the hat placed her in Slytherin after a few moments, Harry was slightly surprised by that, as she had not seemed to be a Slytherin in the small amount of time they had spent together. Hermione was next, and the hat took no time at all to place her in Ravenclaw, that, Harry guessed would happen as she had studied the families in the wizarding world before she had even been a part of the wizarding world herself. That habit proved she was a bookworm, and loved to study. 

Next was Daphne, she visibly steeled herself before she went up to the stool, Minerva placed the hat on her head, and within a couple of moments, Daphne was placed in Slytherin. She seemed mightily relieved to be placed there, and when she smiled bright looking towards Tracey he realized why, they wished to be sorted into the same house. 

Next Harry was called, his name brought some murmuring by the general populace, all of them recognizing his name. Harry proceeded forward, keeping his back straight and his face neutral, portraying strength and confidence when in reality he was anxious on the inside. Minerva gave him a small pinched lips smile as he sat, and then the hat was placed on his head and a voice made itself known. 

“Ouch! Occulumency shields?” the hat said. 

Harry was confused, “no? what’s that?” 

The hat took a second to reply, “never mind, you are a vampire, your mind has natural defences to mind magic.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“it certainly is not in your memories, now that I look.” 

“can you not tell anyone that I am a vampire? My Mother and I are trying to keep it secret.” 

The hat calmly replied. “do not worry, Rowena charmed me to keep secrets. I will not share any private information with anyone.” 

Harry internally smiled, that was great. Rowena Ravenclaw had charmed this hat, Hogwarts was a cool place. 

“you would do well in Slytherin, your vampire heritage would thrive if you became ruthless.” The hat pondered aloud. 

It continued, “certainly not Hufflepuff, nor Ravenclaw, you are studious but do not take it seriously enough, and you are kind but have a stern streak to you.” 

Harry nodded, that sounded like himself. The hat continued, “you are brave and clever, up front yet deceitful, humble but proud, I have never seen such a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin traits.” 

“It would make me proud to be a Gryffindor, both my parents were of that house.” Harry took a quick peek over to the Gryffindor table, nervous yet hopeful faces peered back at him. 

“so mote it be.” The hat replied, “Gryffindor!” it called out, causing the Lions to cheer loudly, claiming the boy who lived as their own. Harry smiled, heading towards his new housemates, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over to see Minerva had stopped him, “we will speak after the Headmaster’s speech, once you finish your meal, watch for my signal, okay?” 

Harry nodded, then went over to join his excited looking housemates. Receiving pats on the back, and congratulations from each Harry sat down at the table, settling in easily between his new classmates. The next first year was called up to be sorted and they quieted down again. 

Feeling some eyes on him, Harry looked up to see Hermione peeking over at him from the Ravenclaw table, she gave him a small wave before one of her housemates got her attention. Harry smiled at her, before her attention was taken, he was happy to have made a studious friend. 

Looking around his table, Harry spotted the 1st years around him, all of them were taking in the sorting, Harry looked up to see Blaise be sorted into Slytherin. He gave his friend a small applause, as he walked across the hall. 

Harry continued to look up and down the Gryffindor, taking in his other housemates, spotting a few red headed boys, a couple good looking girls as well as some lads closer to his own age. 

As he was taking in his new family, Dumbledore’s speech was finishing, he spoke of some forbidden forest and how the 3rd floor was off limits, not that Harry cared, he was confident in his abilities as a vampire, his strength and speed made him a difficult target. 

Food popped up in the middle of the table to Harry’s surprise. The Hogwarts house elves were quick, it was fairly impressive that they had all of this food prepared for all the students. 

Harry wasn’t exactly hungry, as a vampire he didn’t need to eat as much as a normal human being, but as he was in the midst of others he mildly filled his plate. He ate slowly as to make it seem like he had eaten as much as the others but he thought he was being too paranoid. Better to be paranoid than found out though. 

He felt eyes on him again, and Harry looked up to the head table. Minerva was looking at him, and she waved him forward, taking him to the side. 




Following McGonagall to his new room, Harry was surprised with how accepting and kind the stern professor was being. Even gifting a room to himself while all of the other Gryffindor’s were squeezed four into a room. 

As they walked, Harry could not help but ask, “thank you for helping me professor, but I was just wondering why you are doing this? My Mother and I are not exactly accepted by Wizarding society.” 

Minerva turned to him with a scowl, she put a finger up in front of her lips urging him to be quiet. Surprised by her gesture, Harry obliged. 

She continued to walk at a quick pace, they came upon a Statue, it looked like a regular statue, but Minerva spoke quietly, “Butterbeer” and the statue swung forward, an entryway behind it. 

The door closed behind them, and only then did Minerva speak. “Be careful where you speak of such things Harry, someone may overhear you.” She admonished gently. 

Harry nodded, he really should know better. 

Minerva continued, “to answer your question, James and Lily were some of my favourites, while James was troublesome he was a good man. While Lily was just a fantastic person, and a great student. I would bet my life that she would raise a son to be polite and honourable, despite your..... heritage.” 

Harry smiled softly, “you can call me a Vampire, it is not like I will be offended by it.” 

Minerva returned his soft smile. “Either way, I believe you will be an asset to Hogwarts, which is why I am keeping your secret. Just know, that I will be harder on you than other students, I know of your capabilities and I want you to push yourself and learn here. Not coast on your Vampire powers.” 

Harry nodded seriously, he appreciated her words, even if they insisted that he would be doing more work. “I cannot thank you enough professor. The opportunity for a vampire to attend Hogwarts is unheard of. I am forever indebted to you.” 

Minerva smiled bright, she set a light hand on Harry’s shoulder, “I see your Mother raised you right.” 

She stepped back and then continued. “Now, you are getting this room because you are nocturnal, and that you wish to hide your heritage, I expect that you will not be braggadocious about this or I will revoke this privilege.” 

She turned away, gesturing him further into the room.

“Here is where you will be staying, we are on the 2nd floor, next to the charms classroom, the statue of Merlin is opened by the password ‘butterbeer,’ this room is a privilege Harry, I expect that you clean it, maintain it, and use it properly.” Her words came out stern, forcing Harry to pay attention. It was hard to keep with her as she strode around, but that was because it was hard to take everything in around him. 

Harry was surprised to see that it was not just a bedroom and a bathroom, the room had a small living area with a table that sat 6, a small kitchen, and a set of couches. They were all very up to date with the newest equipment, as if the room had recently been renovated for him.

Minerva opened one of the two doors leading from the great room which led into an office type space, it had a desk that sat in the middle of the room with a large comfortable chair behind it. There were a couple of empty bookshelves as well as a coffee table and two chairs opposite the desk. It looked like a grown mans official office, not for a student of Hogwarts. 

“This entire room was meant for visitors Harry, that is why it is well kept and not suited especially for students.” She answered the clear question on his face. 

Harry nodded, feeling wholly spoiled at the moment, and lucky, oh so lucky to have this place to himself. 

They moved out of the office towards the last door, it opened into a bedroom, the bed was rather simple, a double bed on a bed frame, a medium sized dresser, a small closet and then a door that clearly led to a bathroom. 

It was perfect for Harry, and well more than what he expected when he first learnt from his Mother that he would be getting his own room. 

Minerva opened the door to the bathroom, showing him the contents, before she spoke. “There are to be some ground rules of this room Harry. Firstly, I do not want you to have over 5 people in here at a time. No parties. I know you will want you friends to see, and to have privacy to study, that is fine. No more than 5 others.” 

Harry nodded, that was a rule he was expecting. 

“Next,” she continued, “I would say no magic, but i know that is unreasonable, so I will say that I want you to not do any extreme magic. No duelling, no spells that could possibly break anything, nothing that you would not do without supervision.” 

Harry nodded again. That made sense, there was nothing he had any qualms with there. 

“This room is a big responsibility Harry, and it provides you with a lot of freedom. You are a Gryffindor, so that means I want you to see at all of the house meetings, just because you have this room does not mean you do not need to attend. Part of being at Hogwarts is making friendships with other wizards and witches.” 

Harry smiled, and nodded, she was urging him to not allow himself to isolate himself. She wanted him to make friends. 

“Thank you professor. I promise that all of your words are heard and that I will not break your trust in me.” 

Harry’s words had Minerva smiling. Her voice was uncharacteristically sweet as she spoke, “I loved your parents as if they were my own Harry, I hope that we can grow to have a relationship like that in the future.”

Harry smiled, “me too.” 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, trying something new. Blame some Welsh guy for getting me invested in a new IP, heh. Here's hoping it lasts. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed, plus comments are always a great way of gauging a new story, lemme know. More soon (probably)


	2. Chapter 2

After resting for a couple hours in his new bed, and studying some of the charms he would be learning through the night. Harry knew he had to get up and go to the great hall for breakfast. Minerva had told him that he would need to be seated at the Gryffindor table to receive his class schedule. Since she had pulled him away before he was properly introduced to all of the Gryffindors she said today would be a good time to introduce himself to the others. 

Harry got dressed in a set of his Hogwarts robes, bringing along his charmed bag full of his textbooks, he made his way to the great hall. 

The Gryffindor table was largely empty, only a few people were already seated, they were mostly by their lonesome, but there was a pair quietly chatting. They looked older, and one of them was definitely a Weasley, so Harry made his way towards them. 

“Hello,” Harry said politely, The pair both looked up at him, “I’m Harry, 1st year Gryffindor and you must be a Weasley.” 

The red head smiled politely, his eyes shone with recognition when they landed on Harry’s scar, he nodded, shaking Harry’s hand “Percy Weasley, prefect for House Gryffindor. My father said he had a pleasant chat with you at Ollivander’s. He said he’d always wanted to meet the boy-who-lived.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, Percy gestured for him to sit so Harry did. “Yeah, I met Ron and your Father.” 

The girl across from Percy spoke up, she was very pretty. Her skin was light, and she had dark curly hair. It made for a pretty picture with her brown eyes. “You just met Percy? How did you miss the meeting yesterday? We introduced ourselves to the whole house.” 

Harry nodded sheepishly. “Professor McGonagall pulled me away.” 

The girl was persistent though, her Gryffindor traits shining, “and why was that? I’ve never seen McGonagall do that before.” 

Harry hesitated. He didn’t know this girl at all, and he just met Percy, he didn’t want them to think him vulnerable and weak. The excuse that his Mother came up with to tell people that he needed a separate room was that he had nightmares from the attack. It was embarrassing and slightly nerve wracking to tell people that, so he wanted to avoid it, but evidently he would have to face the music earlier than he expected. 

“Can i know your name first? I’d rather at least introduce myself before telling you something embarrassing.” Harry said with a charming smile, trying to seem more calm than he was. 

“Victoria Marchenzio, prefect for Gryffindor along with Percy here.” She nodded at Percy who blushed slightly, it looked like he had a bit of a crush on her. 

Harry had never heard the name, so she must be a first gen like Hermione. 

Harry smiled, taking her hand, he placed a kiss to her knuckles. “Lovely to meet you.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, it was almost as if she was questioning his audacity. She continued though. “So, separate room?” 

Harry shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “I get nightmares of the night when my Father died and my Mother and I were attacked.” 

Harry watched their reactions, Percy immediately cringed, pity filling his eyes as he looked down at his plate. Victoria though, she reached a comforting hand across the table, grabbing Harry’s. “If you ever need anything, make sure you ask, alright Harry?” 

She squeezed his hand, then continued “you should not be ashamed of your past. It must be hard being constantly reminded of that night, so I will help you if I can.” 

Harry’s eyes met hers. He was entirely surprised by her reaction, he felt sorry for lying to her, but there was nothing he could do. At least she was genuine in her care, he could smell the comforting, yet distressed pheromones coming off of her. 

“Ten points for Gryffindor for caring for another Lion.” Minerva’s voice came in from over Victoria’s shoulder, she gave Harry a subtle nod, acknowledging his lie and approving of it. 

Victoria preened. “Thank you professor.” 

Minerva continued, “here are your class schedules, I expect you all to be towards the top of your classes.” She said with a maternal tone. They all nodded easily, she smiled tightly then moved on. 

Percy peeked over at Harry’s schedule. “Ugh, Potions with the Slytherin’s.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “that bad?” 

Percy shuddered, “Professor Snape is certainly biased. And that’s all I will say.” 

Victoria scoffed, “Snape is an asshole who favours Slytherin’s and hates Gryffindor’s, he punishes us for no reason and gifts Slytherin’s points for ‘breathing quietly.’” 

Harry snorted, “My Mother and Snape are friends, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

Victoria shook her head. “It won’t matter.” 

Harry shrugged, “what classes do you have?” He asked the both of them. 

They rattled off their classes and Harry took note. It would be good to converse with the two of them about things they were interested in. 

Percy stood, “Victoria, we should get going, we’ve got to be at the Greenhouses in 10.” 

She nodded, but spoke “give me a second yeah? I just want to speak to Harry privately.” 

Percy’s eyes narrowed but he nodded. He picked his bag and headed towards the doors. 

Harry was confused, he was not expecting the cute prefect to take such an interest in him. 

“Look Harry, I was serious about what I said. If you need anything....” she trailed off to emphasize her point. “Feel free to come to me first.” 

Harry nodded, the sincerity in her words was pure, he could tell she wasn’t lying either cause her heartbeat remained steady. “So if I need someone to practice snogging with I’ll make sure to ask you.” He said in jest. 

Victoria snorted, she reached over and patted Harry on the cheek, “you’re certainly handsome, but talk to me in a year or two.” 

Harry grabbed her hand, he placed a soft kiss to her palm. “I appreciate your kindness Victoria, but do not fool yourself into thinking I am a boy.” 

Speaking softly, with a seductive tone, Harry smiled when he heard Victoria’s breath catch. She shook her head side to side in exasperation, before she stood. 

She packed her bag full of her books, “you don’t want to be late on your first day.” She said as she turned. She swayed her hips side to side, her arse looking plump through the school robes. She turned back and shot Harry a wink, Harry shook his head side to side, a small smile on his lips before he too stood and packed his things. 

Heading to the potions classroom was more difficult than Harry expected, the halls of Hogwarts seemed confusing but eventually he found the class.

He spotted Daphne, Blaise and Tracey standing to the side and he quickly approached his friends. “Hey guys.” Harry said with a smile. 

Blaise looked at him, then looked around at the others. “Your house is going to hate you if you hangout with us more than them.” 

Daphne spoke next, “you know Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t get along right?” 

Their words pissed Harry off, but instead of blowing up and getting mad at them, he stayed calm, “I don’t care, if you are embarrassed to be with me in front of your housemates that’s fine.” 

Tracey chimed in quickly, preventing the problem from escalating. “It’s not that Harry, it’s the fact that the Slytherin’s will alienate us if we appear friendly with you,” 

Blaise pushed on, “Gryffindor’s golden boy.” 

Harry nodded. He felt the hurt in his chest, he had felt yesterday that he had made some friends, but it clearly turned out that he was wrong. He had thought that it would be simple to make friends and then continue to bond and have a relationship with them. House politics evidently got in the way. 

Dropping his head, he shifted away from the trio, leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, he waited for professor Snape to arrive. 

Harry was more hurt than he was willing to recognize, he had thought Daphne and him at least had something in common, they flirted and she was certainly touchy feely, even slightly possessive of him. It felt awful knowing that she would switch up on him like that. 

Professor Snape walked briskly through the group of students, his cloak floating behind him. 

The students quickly followed him in, Harry kept his head down and grabbed a desk at the back of the class. He was by himself until two Gryffindor girls sat next to him. He hadn’t properly been introduced to them, and they seemed more likely to gossip with each other than pay attention so he let it be. 

Snape went through the attendance sheet once everyone got settled. Naming off all of the names in the class, he was no tone and bored as he spoke. When he got to Harry’s name he paused. “Harry Potter!” He called out. 

Harry raised a hand, “here!” He called back. Snape paused instead of continuing, he spoke evenly, “good to see you again Harry, I trust your Mother is doing well?” 

Harry nodded when the professor made eye contact. “Yes, she is well, looking forward to spending more time with Rose.” 

Snake smiled, well, what you could call a smile from the greasy professor. “Ah, my favourite of Lily’s two children.” He teased. 

Harry rolled his eyes familiarly. That was an ongoing joke between Harry and Snape, ever since Rose was born Snape called her his favourite, but Harry knew he was just teasing him, and always took it in stride. 

Snape carried on the attendance, and Harry looked up to see multiple different sets of eyes on him. The Gryffindor’s held contempt and betrayal in their eyes, while the Slytherin’s held wariness and surprise. 

Dropping his head to look down at his paper and quill Harry made himself seem small. His judgmental peers bothering him after his earlier hurt. Usually he would shake things like this off, but his Slytherin friends rejecting him had his psyche slightly shook. He mentally berated himself. He was better than this, he should not allow such trivial matters to bother him so. 

With potions being largely partner based, and their being an uneven amount of Gryffindor’s Harry ended up being the odd one out as everyone else quickly paired up with their friends. 

Not caring much for it, Harry had made the simple healing potion Snape had assigned multiple times with his Mother already. It took him about half the allotted time to finish the potion, and Snape already knew that he could make this potion in his sleep, so he did not even bother to evaluate Harry’s. 

Potions class ended up being very true to what Victoria and Percy described, Snape clearly favoured his snakes, and penalized the Gryffindor’s for small errors, despite it being there first ever potions lesson. They were enraged and annoyed towards the end as Malfoy loudly bragged about how many points his house had gained during the single class. 

Harry didn’t bother to listen to the arrogant brat, as he finished his potion he took out his charms textbook, looking into the different charms for his next class with Flitwick. 

He was slightly ahead in charms, not nearly as far as duelling, potions or just general wand-less magic, so he thought it would be good to sharpen his skills before class. 

Throughout the class he continued to feel sets of eyes on him, and he ignored them all. Knowing they were coming from Blaise, Tracey and Daphne, he let it be, not wanting to put himself in a position to get hurt again. 

As he packed his things towards the end of class, Harry watched as a he was approached by a lanky nerdy looking guy. “H-Hey Harry.” He said nervously. 

Harry nodded, “hullo,” he said, continuing to pack his things. 

“M-my name’s Neville.” The boy said nervously, he stuttered quite heavily, then continued, “Neville Longbottom, Gran tells me our families have been allies for centuries.” 

Harry smiled, he knew the name, his Mother had spoken of the Longbottoms multiple times. “I know of you, it is nice to meet you.” Harry stuck a hand out, he watched the relief hit Neville’s face.

They shook hands, Neville’s was slightly clammy but Harry let it go, it seemed like a lot for the guy to introduce himself first, so Harry withheld his judgment. 

Neville walked alongside Harry as they traversed the halls of Hogwarts, they were to find the charms classroom, where they were to attend with the Ravenclaws. 

They remained silent as they walked, it wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t awkward either. It seemed to be some sort of mutual agreement to not walk alone, which was fine with Harry. 

They eventually found the classroom through the confusing halls, Hermione spotted Harry immediately and walked right up to him. 

“Hey Harry, ready for class?” She said with a smile. Harry grinned. 

Lily gently gave instructions to her youngest. Rose was keen on learning more and more about magic, and the minute they made it back home after Harry had been put on the train she was asking for training. 

She attacked her learning with the same determination Lily once did, and it made her reminisce on her times back at Hogwarts. 

Lily was currently working on Wingardium Leviosa and she was lifting a small rock on the table in front of her. She was far behind Harry in terms of magic, but that was because Harry had far more training from her, and he was naturally gifted at learning and attaining new spells. Whether that was because of his Vampire heritage or just natural talent, Lily didn’t know. 

Rose got the spell correct, the rock steadily floating in the air in front of her. Lily smiled as Rose clapped, applauding herself in excitement. “I got it mama! Look!” 

Lily’s smile grew, seeing her daughters excitement. “Well done my love!” Lily walked over and placed a soft kiss to her daughters head of hair. 

Rose was entirely focused on the spell in front of her, the rock floating as she wandlessly lifted it into the air. Lily knew that teaching her children wandless magic was going far past the regular Hogwarts curriculum, but she didn’t care, she loved teaching them, and this was one of the rare times when her children thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her. 

Watching Rose succeed with her magic made Lily feel beyond proud but also nostalgic at the same time. Rose had some of James’ facial features, it it made her think about how proud he would be of his little girl. 

The next week or so for Harry was entirely new, and unfamiliar for him, he had to learn quickly, sticking with Neville and Hermione mostly, since Blaise, Daphne and Tracey still held their beliefs that they could not be seen together because of their houses. 

That still pissed Harry off, before they were sorted, Harry felt like he had found some friends, and now that the houses were settled, they changed their view of him. 

Harry hates indecisiveness, and he also hated stereotypes. He had lost three friends because of them, and it make him angry the more he thought about it. 

The week went by quick, as Harry was seriously busy with all the classes and homework assigned. He was so busy that he had not felt his bloodlust very much, spending so much time in the library buried in books made little time available for him to speak to Minerva about the sensitive topic. 

Picking up his books from his desk, Harry decided a change of scenery was needed, he was sick of staring at the four walls of his office. 

Striding through the front door of Hogwarts, Harry made his way down to the lake, he had a blanket in his satchel, deciding to get some studying done while breathing in the fresh air. 

There were students all out and about, many just hanging out, some playing quidditch while others were doing the same as him. He didn’t recognize anyone specifically, until he spotted Victoria lying by herself, sitting up against a tree. 

She looked stressed, but still beautiful, her hair was up in a knot, her eyes focused and her foot gently tapping the ground. 

Harry walked over, whistling a soft tune as to not scare her. “You look stressed.” He said sarcastically. 

Victoria looked up from her page, her facial expression didn’t change at all from the look of concentration she had on. “Usually you don’t bother stressed people when they are working.” She quirked one of her black eyebrows in question. 

Raising his hands in an apologetic manner, Harry smiled softly. “I think you need a break.” 

Victoria looked at him dryly, “how would you know that?”

Harry reaches into his bag, pulling out his blanket, and then the small container of tea he had prepared, he gestured both towards her. “I think even the birds above you know your stressed, lie on the blanket for a few minutes and have some tea, it’ll help you study better in the long run.” 

Victoria looked questioning, but her face morphed to slight embarrassment. “Fine,” she said defeatedly, “no more than 15 minutes though.” 

Smiling in victory, Harry laid the blanket out in the shade, he gestured for her to move, she stood and took her outer robes off showing a pair of tight jeans and a t shirt that had the Armani print on it. 

Harry was surprised to see the common clothing. “You’re muggleborn?” He asked as he handed her the tea. She laid out on the blanket, stretching her legs out, wiggling her toes in her socks. 

“And?” She asked rather heatedly. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“My Mother was a muggle, I recognized the brand.” He nodded towards the ‘A’ on her sleeve. “You’re Italian?” 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his quick deduction skills. “Yes, born in Rome, moved to England when my fathers job relocated him, got my Hogwarts letter when I was 14.” She seemed to re-evaluate Harry. “you’re cleverer than people say.” 

Harry snorted, he took his seat across from her, “not many people know the real me, not what you hear in stories.” 

She took a drink of the tea, then set it down. Harry wandlessly levitated it to his hand, taking a sip. Victoria’s eyes widened substantially. She gulped down her mouthful of tea. “How! ... what?” She asked in astonishment. 

Harry simply winked at her, not answering her expression on purpose. 

Smiling at her rolling her eyes, he took a sip, then asked, “is there always this much schoolwork?” 

Victoria shook her head, then gestured for the tea. She used her want to levitate it to herself as neither of them wanted to move from their comfortable positions on the blanket. “No,” she said easily, taking a sip, she continued, “the first week is always the worst, the professors assign work to blitz you, then they steady it out so that you get a feel for the work needed.” 

Harry nodded, it was a quick way to acclimatize the students into getting back into the swing of things quickly. 

Harry watched as Victoria took another drink, this time, he paid attention as she swallowed a few times, her neck looking appetizing as it shook as she swallowed.

Harry shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, his bloodlust was acting up. 

Victoria noticed his distress, “you alright?” 

Harry raised his eyes to hers, “yep fine.” He said quickly. 

Victoria snorted, “if you want to check me out without getting caught, you should at least wait til I walk away.” She winked, “I’ve heard that my ass is fantastic.” 

Harry breathes in relief, she thought it was checking out her chest. 

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out then.” He said flirtatiously.” Victoria laughed, while Harry smiled softly at her. 

Eventually she sobered, and took a deep breath. “Time to get back to work.” 

“I came out here to do homework actually, so feel free to stay where you are.” She looked comfortable with her legs stretched out on Harry’s picnic blanket. 

Victoria smiled gratefully, she levitated her book into her hands, as well as her quill and paper, “thank you handsome.” 

Harry smiled, she said ‘handsome’ as if it was a term of endearment, as if it was something she had assigned to him. It felt weird, but it also felt like their friendship was developing. It felt good. 

Harry studied silently alongside Victoria for a long while, Harry always felt that being comfortable in silence with someone was a good way to grow closer. The two just simply studied, Victoria had sat up, her book in her lap as she scribbled on her paper. 

Harry lied down, holding the book over his head, he conjured a pillow for his head to be placed, and silently studied. His Vampire mind helping him to remember and retain the information. 

It must have been at least a couple of hours when Harry felt slightly tired. It was surprising, as he only really felt fatigued when he needed some blood nourishment. Feeling the hunger, but fighting it meant that he would feel sluggish and slow. This was odd as he had not been off schedule for a feed in a while. It was always bi-weekly, he was nearly 5 days ahead today. 

Thinking about it, he did have a big week behind him. His first classes at Hogwarts were exciting and stressful, and he had not been pushed through something like this in a while. That probably explained the additional fatigue. 

He lied back on the blanket and relaxed, closing his eyes and setting his book on his abdomen. 

He must have lied there for a good while, just breathing in the fresh air, when he heard Victoria move. She shifted towards him, and he sniffed quickly, her pheromones were happy and relaxed, and her scent was one of calm. She had no nefarious purpose for reaching towards him. 

Harry felt her hands brush the hair out of his eyes gently, despite trying to remain still he smiled. Victoria snorted. “Good one Potter.” 

Harry kept his eyes closed, he gripped her hand and set it in between his, placing a soft kiss to the back of it. “It’s nice out here, fresh air, birds chirping, water splashing, beautiful girl.” He said charmingly. 

Harry kept his eyes closed but he knew Victoria was smiling, her scent went up, her happiness and lust flaring. She traced her hand along his face, her fingertips slowly tracing his facial features. 

Not noticing, Victoria had placed her other hand on his chest. Harry was too relaxed and content to notice, when Victoria went silent for a few moments. She moved her hand, and her scent became confused and scared. 

Opening his eyes, Victoria was looking at him with suspicion. She tapped her hand over the center of his chest. “Why don’t you have a heartbeat?” 

Harry’s mind stopped for the moment. He had been so relaxed that he had forgotten to hide it. Harry warily made eye contact with Victoria, her eyes were questioning and closed off, Harry’s brain was racing with excuses to try and explain why his heart didn’t beat in his chest. 

Luckily, as Harry was panicking, another voice called out to the two of them. Victoria quickly pulled her hand away, leaning back into her sitting position. 

A broad shouldered, rugged looking man strode over to the two of them. “Oi, you’re Potter right?” 

Harry was confused, and Victoria rolled her eyes. She spoke, “Wood, at least let him acclimate before you try and recruit him for the team.” 

Entirely confused, Harry looked over to Victoria with a question in his eyes. Victoria smiled, “Potter, meet Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch captain.” She gestured to the man, who nodded easily in Harry’s direction. Victoria continued, “he’s Quidditch fanatical, and the most competitive person at Hogwarts.” 

Harry smiled at her, shaking his head fondly, he looked up towards Oliver. “Nice to meet you, but I am not sure what you need from me.” 

Oliver’s face morphed to one of surprise. “you’re a Potter. your Father was one of Gryffindor’s greatest players, you must have inherited some of his talent.” 

Harry shrugged, “I know my way around a broom.” trying to not be braggadocious

Victoria intervened quickly, “Oliver, you know that first years can’t have their own broom.” 

Oliver smiled knowingly, “yeah but there's no rule against Potter ‘gifting’ me a second broom.” 

His words had the desired effect, and Harry looked over to Victoria who had a look of understanding and derision on her face. “you’re really gonna ask a first year to play? an entirely unproven first year?” 

Wood shook his head, “no, i am asking a first year to at least tryout for the team, if he isn’t good enough, then he won’t make the cut.” Wood then pinched his eyebrows together in suspicion, “why does it matter to you Vic?” 

Victoria’s cheeks blushed slightly, it had Harry smiling internally, Oliver had caught her being protective of him. “As a Gryffindor prefect it is my duty to look after younger students.” she replied, her voice extremely even and straight forward. 

Wood smirked, shooting a wink to Harry, which he smiled at, and Victoria scoffed at. “Tryouts are on Saturday, I expect to see you Potter.” 

Harry nodded, then gave a mock salute to Wood as the bigger man strode off towards the school. 

Victoria shot him a look of disapproval, “Quidditch is dangerous! it’s why first years are not normally allowed to play.” 

Knowing that McGonagall would let him play, because she knew of his Vampire capabilities, Harry simply smirked at Victoria, letting her wonder why he was so sure of himself. 

“and a broom? whose broom are you going to use? the school ones are terrible!” she was lecturing him at this point but Harry didn’t care, it was cute. 

Harry tapped his necklace, where his shrunken trunk was hanging from. “it’s in here,” he smiled charmingly, “i’ll take you for a ride sometime, if you are not scared of heights.” 

Victoria didn’t acknowledge his flirting with anything other than an eyebrow raise, before she continued, “and don’t you dare leave me hanging on you are alive and breathing, but your heart does not pump!” she exclaimed. 

Harry shh’d her, gently putting a finger over his lips, he remained confident and aloof, and lied to her face. “I was hit with the killing curse.”

Just as Victoria was about to speak again, Harry felt a change in the air around him, no longer was it calm and peaceful around them, but a nervous energy permeated from the trees behind their blanket. 

Harry sat up immediately, on guard for danger behind him, he stood, his wand immediately in his hand, positioning himself in front of Victoria to protect her. 

He heard her whisper from behind her, “Harry?” her voice quiet, but alarmed, fearful pheromones floating through the air from her. Harry pushed all of his senses too maximum, trying to see whatever it was that gave him this feeling of alarm. 

He felt Victoria’s hand, settle on the inside of his right forearm, but he stayed silent, just listening, and quietly sniffing, trying for anything, but when nothing came too, he relaxed.

Victoria noticed his posture relaxing, and pulled her hand away, “you okay?” she asked quietly. 

Harry nodded, still not taking his eyes off the forest behind him. “I don’t know what happened, I just felt….” he paused, unsure how to explain it.

Victoria nodded though, “I felt it too, it was fine, and then the atmosphere changed, and it wasn’t.” 

Harry helped Victoria stand, gently pulling her up, he wandlessly folded the blanket and shrunk the remaining food, putting it away. 

“We should head back into the school.” Harry said seriously, he offered Victoria an arm to escort her forward, which she took with a meek smile. 

It was rather unfortunate, the two of them had been nice and relaxed, just studying and hanging out, when that happened, it had shook Harry a little bit, because he knows of danger, and he knows what it feels like. As a Vampire everything he feels is heightened, and he easily recognizes what he was feeling. Something was in the forest, and it was something that could threaten the students. 

-

The next week went by as predictably as expected, classes did ease up on the workload, where assignments were not as clustered together. Harry continued to spend time with Neville in classes, and Hermione in the library. Outside of that, he had begun practicing for the quidditch tryouts, taking some nocturnal flights on his broom. He had practiced some maneuvers, and just overall flight patterns. Harry knew he would be making the team on Saturday, his enhanced senses gave him a severe advantage while playing. As long as his heritage was kept secret, he would be the greatest seeker in Gryffindor history. 

The Hogwarts curriculum came very easy to Harry, considering his Mother’s training, he was passing through his classes easily, all of his tests and assignments received top marks. Harry put some effort in, but it was mostly just him restating knowledge that he already knew, and that gave him opportunities to relax further. 

The worst part of the past week was his bloodlust coming back, he felt the need for blood with every moment of the day now. It was Friday, and the beginning of the week had Harry barely able to walk into the Great Hall, lest he be bombarded with hundreds of different smells, of all different types of people, food, blood, and more. He was still uncertain on what to do, he had sent his Mother a letter, telling her if he needed her, he would send an owl, but that was only after he promised to talk to McGonagall first, as they could not rely on Lily travelling to Hogwarts every two weeks. 

That was where Harry was heading to now, McGonagall’s office, to hopefully solve this ever growing problem of his. 

Arriving at the door, Harry gently knocked, it was just after classes had finished on the Friday, and these were the hours she was usually marking papers and such. He heard a soft “Come In!” and Harry pushed the door open. 

Minerva was sitting behind her large desk, a stack of papers on one side, and a few laid out in front of her, her ink and quill sitting on her desk, hands slightly stained from the ink. “Ah, Mr. Potter, I was expecting your visit sooner rather than later.” 

Harry smiled shyly, he was rather embarrassed to be doing this, but it was necessary, and he needed an outlet. Minerva continued, “there is no need to be nervous Harry, It was very easy to acquire this for you, I have a house elf who is sworn to my family, meaning she keeps all of my secrets.” 

Minerva stood and went over to a cupboard, she rattled around for a few moments before she pulled out a literal bag of blood. Harry had never seen something like it before, but he had heard of it. Muggles donated blood to help out others when they bleed out, and Minerva had simply acquired one of the bags. 

She walked towards Harry, but paused before he could grab the bag. “I want you to come to me earlier next time. No more skipping meals, no more isolating yourself in your room, you got that?” 

Harry nodded meekly as she spoke sternly. She had noticed his absence and was ensuring he spent more time with his peers. “Sorry, Professor. It was hard to adjust.” 

Minerva smiled sadly, but handed Harry the blood. He got a quick sniff of it, and his need lessened slightly. He couldn’t wait to drink it. 

Harry stood, as their meeting had obviously run its course, but as he stood, she spoke again. “I heard a rumour, that you will be going out for the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow.” 

Their eyes met, Harry’s were full of dread, as he expected her to ban him from participating. Harry waited for the axe to drop, but was surprised when she smiled knowingly. “I expect you to give the other teams hell.” 

Harry felt a smile across his face, obviously his lips stretched ear to ear, as Minerva mirrored his smile. “I will Professor, I swear it.” 

She took her seat, then smiled at him, speaking calmly. “Good, now, go sate yourself, I expect to see you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow morning.” 

Harry nodded, and turned to leave, when he heard her speak again, “and Harry,” he turned to look at her from the door. “relationships with students in other houses would be a good thing for Hogwarts. Don’t you think?” 

Confused, Harry pinched his eyebrows together, “I would agree Professor, but I am not sure what you think I would be able to do, I already lost a few friends in fear that their houses would shun them.” 

“you are speaking of Greengrass, Davis and Zabini?” Harry nodded, “Slytherin has been a House of hostility for years, they expect loyalty to each other and disdain to others. Professor Snape has not done much to combat those beliefs, but I believe that a person of your….. capabilities, will be able to break those lines, in case anything becomes…. out of hand.” she paused dramatically, “do you understand?” 

Was she really saying this to him? From what Harry understood, Minerva was pushing him to make friends with other houses because if the other houses were to retaliate to him, he would be able to handle the pushback. It was obvious she wished to have Hogwarts be a more inclusive environment, so she was using Harry’s vampiric powers to her advantage. 

Harry knew he could refuse Minerva here, he could simply say, ‘no thank you, i’d rather be introverted.’ but with the way she said it, it was as if she expected acceptance, well not even expected it, more like she demanded acceptance from him. It was odd, but it felt like the right thing to do, if anyone were to break the lines of Hogwarts, it would be him. “I understand Professor, I will not let you down.” 

This time, she nodded firmly, then with a small wave of her hand, dismissed Harry from her office. Harry had put the bag of blood in his book bag, and carefully headed back up to his room. As he arrived, he was surprised to see Daphne and Tracey waiting across the hall from his room. The two had nervous energy fluctuating off of both of them, and they seemed uncertain if they were even in the correct spot. 

Harry wanted to shun them, tell them to go away and hurt them for the way they hurt him, but he had remembered what Minerva had just said, and smiled openly upon approaching them. “Not going to lie, I am rather surprised to see the two of you.” 

Tracey stepped forward first, “Harry!” she said nervously, “this is your room right?” pointing towards his door. 

Harry nodded but did not move. She was obviously expecting an invitation inside, but when Harry did not provide one the air between them grew awkward. 

Daphne took an aggressive step towards him, she was the more antsy of the two, and her pheromones were radiating anger and annoyance. “Give off Potter, we need to talk to you in private.” 

Harry felt like she had no right to demand anything from him, but he acquiesced, Minerva’s words ringing through his head. “Whatever this is, it better be good, I have things to do.” 

Harry unlocked his door wandlessly, striding in, he heard the two of them follow, he gestured for them to take a seat in the small sitting area. Tracey was dumbfounded by his room, “This is where you're living? How is that fair?” 

Walking into his bedroom to place his book bag onto his bed gently, Harry quickly sniffed the bag of blood, to stave off his hunger for this conversation before he could feast. 

Daphne had taken a seat at the little kitchen table, while Tracey chose to sit on the counter of his kitchenette. Harry tapped her hip, urging her to move so he could set the kettle on, choosing to make some tea. Tracey moved towards Daphne, taking a seat at the table. 

“Seriously though?” Tracey continued, “how is this yours?” 

Harry smiled sadly, “I have night terrors of the night when Voldemort attacked my family, McGonagall gave it to me to save the others from having sleepless nights.” 

Daphne pinched an eyebrow, “privacy charms don’t work?” she said skeptically, obviously annoyed he was receiving special treatment. 

“when in the terrors my magic would push outwards, while sleeping I would unconsciously destroy the charms, even some wards.” Harry replied, hoping they’d believe his story. 

Tracey looked at him sadly, a bit of pity emanating from her, while Daphne remained suspicious, but instead of pity, her pheromones pushed out grief and heartbreak. 

The kettle popped behind him, and Harry took out three tea cups, gently mixing the water with the tea bags before he levitated them to the two of them. “So,” Harry began, “you made it rather clear we were not friends, so in the politest way possible. What are you doing here?” 

The two girls shared a look, they seemed to have a bit of a silent conversation before Daphne steeled herself to speak. “we just wanted to be friends again.” 

Neither of them continued so Harry opened his hands in a questioning motion, “you honestly expect me to believe that?” He was not that stupid. Someone obviously told them to get close to him, maybe it was their parents looking for a relationship with the Potter family, Harry just knew they would not have done this without an external influence. 

Tracey then jumped on it, “Okay, that may have not been the most believable excuse to talk to you again.” she said with a small smile. Harry shook his head, but she continued, “we’re struggling with the….. volatility of Slytherin house.” 

“Volatility?” Harry asked, confused by her word choice. 

Daphne then spoke up, “there have been multiple threats to us Harry, the boys in the older years seem to think that they have a right to the younger girls because of who they are within pure blooded society.” She snorted sarcastically, “as fucking if. They leer at us like we are holes to fuck and expect us to fall for them.” 

Daphne was raging mad, this was clearly something that deeply troubled her. 

Tracey followed up her statement, “we went to Professor Snape about it and he told us that there was nothing he could do without angering the powerful families on the Wizengamot with their sons in the school.” 

Daphne scoffed, “Slytherin tradition, he called it, as fucking if.” 

Tracey shook her head, “he told us to seek you out, knowing how far ahead you are of the curriculum, he said that if you were anything like your Mother, then you would not hesitate to help us.” 

Daphne then shrugged, “how do you even know Snape? You’re the only student he seems to genuinely like.” 

“He mostly just tolerates his Slytherins. He likes you.” Tracey added on. 

Harry was rather surprised, they had just blitzed him with a ton of information, and on top of that, they’re emotions were fluctuating, the smells they exhumed were distracting, especially with his blood lust setting back in. 

Making a list in his head, Harry hit the problem straight on. “So, you want me to train you how to defend yourselves?” 

The girls shared a look, a silent conversation happening between them. Daphne spoke, “no, my Father taught us spells to inflict severe injury if needed.” 

Tracey continued, “we need you to protect us when they come for us in public.” 

Harry narrowed his eyebrows, confusion setting in. “In public? Aren’t they more likely to act in the Slytherin dorms?” 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “This issue is not simply a Slytherin issue Harry, we’ve been leered at by Purebloods from each house.”

Nodding at her, Harry still felt terrible for them, this was something as a male, he would never have to deal with. Women had to deal with creepy men all the time, in constant fear of a bigger stronger man to do something inappropriate. It irked Harry that this was even a reality, but pure blooded politics were horrid. Mother always despised them. 

It was not a hard decision for Harry to make. “Of course I’ll help you.” He turned pensive for a moment, “that does mean that you’ll be seen in public with me, which was the exact reason why you stopped being friends with me in the first place.” 

Both girls looked towards their toes, obviously ashamed of their actions. “That was our first day, we had no idea how serious the threats really were Harry. If we had known better, we would have acted differently.” Daphne said, her maturity showing in spades. 

Harry was honestly impressed, he was not expecting for her to be so honest about the situation. An honest wizard or witch was rare, and it was refreshing to see. 

Smiling brightly, “no hard feelings,” Harry said, forgiving them easily. 

Tracey smiled and jumped up from her seat, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

Daphne was smiling at the two of them, over Tracey’s shoulder, Harry shot her a wink which had her rolling her eyes. Pulling away, Tracey jokes, “all the other girls are going to be envious that we’re friends with the mysterious Harry Potter.” 

Daphne snorted, but stepped forward to give Harry a hug of her own. She smelled so good, Harry had to resist the urge to simply bite into her there and then. He really needed to drink that blood bag. 

“Mysterious?” Harry asked, isolating himself left him out of the Hogwarts rumour mill. 

“Yeah, everyone seems to be making stories up about you. Everyone knows you don’t sleep in the Hogwarts dorms, it is rather mysterious to people who don’t know better..” Daphne explained. 

Nodding, Harry actually agreeing with her, he was not exactly forthcoming with information, he just let people assume what they wanted. 

Tracey finished her cup of tea, gently rinsing out her cup in the Kitchen’s sink. “I like this place, Harry, but I do think it’s lacking a bit of decoration.” 

She gestured to the walls of the place, which were entirely bare. “Seems like you need a couple women to do some decorating.” She shamelessly implied. 

Harry shot Daphne a look of amusement, the two sharing a small smile of merriment at Tracey’s actions. “You can do whatever you want Tracey, just don’t do anything to my room.” 

Tracey fist pumped in celebration. “It’s gonna look great Harry!” 

Harry then asked a question that was in the back of his mind. “How did you two even know this was where I was living?”

Daphne’s blush was cute, but Tracey’s shamelessness was funny. “We might have followed you from a distance after class one day.” Tracey said with a chuckle. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at Daphne. “What?” She asked, “it was not like we were going to ask Professor McGonagall.” 

“True,” Harry said with a chortle. A yawn quickly set in for Harry, which was surprising considering he barely needed sleep, but the timing of it was perfect as it was a clear signal for Tracey and Daphne to leave. 

Harry got two more hugs, and a promise to see them for breakfast tomorrow before they departed. Harry immediately fled to his room, biting into the blood bag as quick as possible. 

It was a little hard to maneuver his fangs into the plastic bag, but he figured it out, and within moments he was drinking blood again. His fangs sucked the blood down his throat, it tasted terrible, the only way Harry could describe it was a mix of nature and metal. It was nothing like the pleasure he got whenever he drank his Mother’s delicious blood. 

Overall, the entire experience was sort of…. mechanical. Harry had grown up with feeding being a pleasurable experience, now without his Mother this was simply to fill a need. Falling back in his bed, Harry felt a wave of regret. He missed home, and his Mother and Sister, being with them was better than being in this suite alone. 

Knowing that the Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, Harry rested for a bit, allowing himself time to recuperate after a rather eventful night. 

Walking into the Great Hall the next morning, Harry was surprised to see a lot of different sets of eyes on him. The crowd came to a small hush, but Harry didn’t care. Looking over to the Slytherin table, he spotted Tracey and Daphne eating in the midst of others. 

Daphne made eye contact with him, looking at him expectantly, Harry sighed, then moved towards the girls. This was going to be weird. 

Harry greeted Tracey with a quick kiss to her hair, “Morning Trace,” before he rounded the table to slide in next to Daphne. 

Smiling bright at the brunette, “Mornin’ Daph.” Leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed some food, and put it on his plate. He recognized all of the different Slytherin’s who paused to watch him, but did not acknowledge them. 

“So what is the mysterious Harry Potter up to today?” Tracey asked sweetly. A teasing smile on her lips. 

Harry rolled his eyes at her, “you’re baiting.” 

Daphne laughed while Tracey smiled. “It’s Saturday! You have to be doing something!” She exclaimed through a laugh. 

Before Harry could reply they were interrupted by another voice. Harry remembered Malfoy from when he insulted Hermione, “Greengrass, Davis, why is HE here?” gesturing to Harry. 

Harry met the boy face on. “They’re my friends Malfoy, not that you would know what those are.” 

Draco scowled, “You’re a Gryffindor, go back to your table Potter.” 

Harry shrugged, he felt Daphne’s hand settle on his thigh, silently giving him support. “I’m rather comfortable here.” 

Another girl Harry did not recognize chimed in, “you’re not welcome here,” she barked out, “especially since the two whores invit……” 

Her words were made silent as Harry casted a wandless silencio on her. Her mouth was moving and she was gesturing wildly but no words were coming out of her mouth. 

Harry took a bite of his breakfast, feeling Daphne’s hand squeeze his thigh, and a light laughter in his ear from across from him, Tracey trying not to laugh. 

Surprisingly, Blaise chimed in from the other side of Draco. “Parkinson, stop fucking talking and he’ll reverse the charm. “ he said to the silent girl. “Just let it go Potter. Go sit with your housemates.” He seemed to want to try and deescalate the small situation but only ended up adding fuel to the fire when his deep voice got the attention of the Slytherin upper years. 

“What the fuck?” A voice with a deep baritone called out. Harry felt Daphne’s hand squeeze tight, warning him to be careful, her nails digging in slightly. From across from him Tracey tensed up completely, her smile turning to a mask of indifference. 

The man thundered down the table, zoning in on Harry.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, Lion?” 

The man was a big brute, an obvious bully, with long hair, but a receding hairline, broad shoulders and a tall figure. “I think I’m sitting with my friends….” Harry replied dryly, he let his sentence drag on, hoping to get the man's name. 

He obviously did not get Harry’s tell as he continued in an angry tone, “since when are Snakes friends with Lions?” When Harry didn’t bother replying the man continued, acting like he was entirely correct. “That’s right! Never!” 

Harry snorted, “whatever you say man.” Not caring about the man's reaction. 

Using his fork to pick up a bite of eggs, Harry watched as the man fumed silently. “You go back to your fucking table, or, or, or, ….. I’ll challenge you to a duel!” 

Harry looked up towards the teachers table, Snape was looking on in interest, while McGonagall looked like a Mother hen. The other professors were concerned but allowing the situation to develop, ready to step in if needed. 

“I’ll go back to my table, when your hairline makes a comeback.”

Harry saw Zabini spit out his drink in laughter, Daphne’s pheromones mixed with Tracey’s both of them amused beyond belief. 

Malfoy broke into the conversation. “Challenge him Flint! Kick his ass!” 

Flint looked so angry, it looked like he was going to burst. Luckily for him Snape’s dry voice broke through their anger. “Enough.” He said quietly. 

“Flint, there are no rules against House relationships, if Mr. Potter wishes to sit with Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis then he is allowed to.” Snape explained easily. Shooting Harry a look of approval. 

Flint looked livid, he pointed a finger at Harry menacingly. “This isn’t over Potter!” He exclaimed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, not caring about the obvious threat. Snape gave Harry a small nod which Harry returned before he went back to his meal. 

Harry grabbed Daphne’s hand which was gripping his thigh hard. Urging her to relax, he ran his thumb across the back of her hand. “Don’t worry, that guy is all talk.” 

Another boy, who looked like a first year spoke up from the other side of Blaise. “Flint? He’s been threatening and arguing with people since school started. You’re insane for insulting him. I wouldn’t bet on him not retaliating.” 

Draco shot the boy a sharp look. “Nott! House politics stays in house!” He admonished the guy. Harry snorted, causing Draco to shoot him a look of annoyance. 

Harry felt a hand grip the hand that was holding his fork. Looking up, Tracey was looking at him with grateful eyes. “Thanks Harry.” 

Smiling at her, “you promised you’d do some decorating?” He joked. 

Tracey visibly brightened, “yes!” She exclaimed, “I can’t wait!” 

Daphne shook her head from next to him. She had sided up closer to Harry, sliding her arm underneath his, she had pushed their hips together so that the entirety of their sides were pressed together. It felt nice being this close to her, especially now he did not have the urge to bite into her neck. 

Daphne was outrageously gorgeous, and Harry was a young man; he certainly noticed her beauty. She had a perky bottom, and a smaller chest, which Harry liked, which he currently felt as one of her tits pushed into his torso as they sat side by side. 

Harry turned his head to look towards her, her straight brown hair and deep blue eyes made for such a pretty picture. He felt an urge, so he leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly, making her look up at him lovingly. A small blush shading her cheeks. 

Smiling, Harry turned back to his meal. He technically did not need to eat this much, but he knew Quidditch tryouts were not going to be easy, so he decided to fill his stomach with sustenance. 

It was the first time he had even thought of Quidditch and Harry spotted Oliver Wood making his way over, “Potter!” He called out, then waved his hand, gesturing for Harry to follow him to tryouts. 

Harry stood quickly, and Tracey spoke up quickly, “where are you going?” She asked. 

Nodding in Wood’s direction, Harry replied, “Quidditch tryouts, Oliver wants me to tryout for seeker.” 

Malfoy butted in again, “first years can’t play Quidditch! We can’t have a broom!” 

Harry felt a hand slide up his chest, Daphne gripped his necklace, where his trunk sat between his collarbones. “Clever,” she said. 

Tracey laughed, “you’re fantastic Harry,” 

Harry smiled at both the girls, “thank you both, I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

They both nodded but as Harry walked off, Tracey called out to him, “can I decorate while you’re gone?” 

Harry shrugged, he trusted Tracey and Daphne to not go through his things. Everything of importance was in his trunk anyway, removing the key to his room from his pocket, he tossed it to Tracey. “Good luck!” She called out. 

The Quidditch pitch was larger than Harry expected, it was a small stadium considering it was a field just for students. Wood had shown him to the change room, where Harry put on his athletic clothing, and brought out his broom. 

Wood had headed out to the field, leading the team as it’s captain, he had the responsibilities to run the tryouts and to find a new seeker and chaser. 

Harry sided up to a rather pretty brunette. She had an athletic body, and a nice new Quidditch broom. She looked to be a chaser. 

“Hey, you trying out for chaser?” He asked her, simply looking to scout the competition and make a friend or two. 

The girl looked over, her face was slightly flush from her warm up, but she nodded, “yeah, how did you know?” 

Harry shrugged, “just a guess, seeker is a less popular position.” 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” putting his hand out for her to shake. She looked at him confused.

“I know who you are, everyone does.” She took his hand, “I’m Katie, Katie Bell.” 

She continued, “you’re a first year trying out?” 

Harry nodded, “for seeker?” 

Again, Harry nodded, “you’ve got courage I’ll give you that.” 

Smiling Harry replied, “we are Gryffindor’s aren’t we?” 

Katie smiled at that, Wood called out for the players to lineup, the team from last year stood next to him, while the ten students trying out lined up next to Harry and Katie. “Good luck.” Harry said, heading over to the seekers. 

Katie smiled, it was a lovely smile. “You too.” 

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table for an early dinner after tryouts, Harry was surrounded by his new Quidditch teammates. “I can’t believe you Oliver,” Angelina the dark skinned chaser said, “finding a first year seeker, one who is the best at Hogwarts. You're definitely a fanatic.” 

The try out went very well for Harry, he had made the team rather easily, the other competitors for the spot lacked speed and coordination. Harry was also a Vampire, with enhanced strength and senses, so it was never really a fair fight. 

Harry was happy that Katie had also taken the chaser position, she was easily the best at the tryouts today in the chaser position. The team sat at the Gryffindor table, it was a sort of welcoming for Harry and Katie. Oliver, Angelina, the twins, Katie, Alicia,and Harry all sat chatting. 

“How does this work then? Do we have a substitute in case one of us gets hurt?” Harry asked, it was a good idea to have an insurance plan in case something bad did happen. 

Alicia, the 3rd of the trio of chasers replied, she was a pretty woman, she clearly had interracial parents as she was half white, half black, creating a lovely skin tone of a caramel colour. “We usually don’t, if someone gets injured then play is postponed.” 

Harry nodded at her, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice as it appeared on the table in front of him. Fred, one of the two red headed twins spoke up, “Oliver, how did you know about Harry?” 

Oliver smiled, “his father was one of Gryffindor’s best. You know how much research I do when scouting players.” 

Harry smiled meekly, every mention of his Father just reminded him of that fateful night. He was rather used to it now, but those heartstrings still remained taut. 

The newly formed Gryffindor team simply joked and bonded for a bit; the humourous twins were an abundance of entertainment, but Harry just enjoyed meeting the new people who he would be training alongside. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Another chap in the bag, trying to keep consistent with this one, is definitely a fun universe to write in, some teething issues may pop up. Of course, aging up Hogwarts students is intentional, as other things will be throughout the fic. 
> 
> The school drama is gonna be a key aspect of this fic, with the main plot bubbling along throughout, so any questions are more than welcome, am happy to discuss.
> 
> The support on the first chapter was greatly appreciated, so I can't wait for this adventure to unfold, lots of exciting things to come. 
> 
> More Life,


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall steadily filled up with students looking for nourishment after their Saturday. As the hall got busier and busier, Harry kept an eye out for Daphne and Tracey, but didn’t end up spotting them. That was odd, as he knew they usually always ended up eating here. 

Pushing it from his mind, Harry knew the girls would be fine, especially if they just ended up eating in his room by themselves. 

The group of Quidditch players were interrupted by the incoming flock of owls flying in the Great Hall from above, Harry looked around to see if Hedwig was a part of the flock, and spotted her gently floating from above. 

She dropped in front of Harry gently, smiling at his lovely owl, Harry petted her gently on the wings, and under her beak, Hedwig boasted in the affection, loving the affectionate touches from her partner. 

“You have a good flight girl?” Harry asked her, feeding her a piece of meat from his plate. Hedwig gobbled it up quickly, before bopping a few times up and down. That was her nodding. Harry gently untied the letter from Hedwig’s foot, then let her fly off, expecting a letter in reply from his Mother, Harry was surprised to see a big S on the outside of the scroll. 

Smiling slightly Harry opened the letter quickly, the letter only had five words total. 

_ Pup, my office after dinner - Padfoot  _

Shaking his head fondly at his very over the top Uncle, Harry tucked the letter into his robes, from across from him Katie saw him smiling at his letter, and she curiously asked, “something funny Harry?” 

Handing the letter over to her, Harry spoke, “Sirius thinks he’s funny.” 

She narrowed her eyebrows, “Sirius? As in Professor Black?” 

nodding solemnly, Harry answered her inquiry, “Yes, he was my Father’s best friend, I grew up viewing him as my fun uncle.” 

Katie frowned slightly at the mention of Harry’s Father, but overall let it be, tuning back into the conversation with the other quidditch players. 

Dinner was almost finished anyway, so Harry stood, and began making his way to Sirius’ office, saying a goodbye to his new friends and teammates. 

Making his way through the confusing halls of Hogwarts, Harry had to take a few moments to think, he had been very forgiving to Daphne and Tracey, by nature, and by the way his Mother raised him, Harry had always been a kind, easy going boy, and those were the foundations that he built his personality on. 

The question was, when would he have to be stern? and when would he have to be lenient? He knew that Hogwarts students, and the school populace in general had an underlying political agenda, if he was seen as a walkover, or weak, then people would not see him to be fit to be heir of House Potter. 

That was something that always weighed on Harry’s mind, the lordship of the House of Potter fell on his shoulders, and the fact that he was a vampire, someone who was normally shunned by all of wizarding society, made it difficult for him to set expectations of his future. He needed to plan to be hated by society, while also being one of their most powerful, as the head of an Ancient and Noble House. 

Harry would need to be deliberate and certain in his actions from here on out, he knew that Mother tried to protect him from having these responsibilities so early in his life, but with the children of the Wizarding society reporting all of the happenings at Hogwarts to their parents, they will be making an evaluation of him before they actually meet him, and he would need to exceed those expectations, especially if he eventually wanted to go public with being a Vampire. 

Harry eventually arrived at Sirius’ door, knocking easily, the door swung open and Harry was pulled into an embrace. “Pup!” the long haired man child called out. Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his unofficial uncle. 

“Padfoot!” Harry said through a laugh. 

Sirius pulled out a chair for Harry, before rounding his desk and sitting in his big comfy chair, “how has your first couple weeks been Pup? good?” 

Harry smiled, the caring and affectionate tone of Sirius making him happy, “they were good, a lot of hard work, but they were good.” Harry shot Sirius a pointed look, “I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” 

Sirius’ jaw dropped before he jumped out of his chair. “well done lad!” he called out, before pulling Harry into another embrace, this time over his desk. It felt like a very paternal moment for Harry, where a Father would congratulate a son for making the team, but it was 

the two shared the moment of happiness, “you’re just like your Pops, talented on a broom.” 

Feeling a bit of warmth in his otherwise empty chest, Harry smiled at Sirius, the two were best mates, it always felt good to know that Harry possessed some of James’ better traits. 

Harry sat back down, Sirius doing the same, “any specific reason for inviting me here today Sirius?” 

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, “not really, just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” Sirius leaned forward a little bit, whispering rather loudly, “getting blood?” 

Harry nodded, “My mother worked out a deal with McGonagall, she has provided muggle blood bags for me.” 

Looking rather uncomfortable with the situation, Sirius nodded wryly, he seemed slightly put off by something, but Harry couldn’t put a finger on it. 

Sirius seemed to center himself, then return to his regular demeanour. “I heard you were sitting at the Slytherin table, Severus told me you had some trouble with those girls, why the change of heart?” 

Harry felt some type of way about Sirius and Severus gossiping about him, they likely only pushed their dislike of each other aside to talk about him, as they both cared for him through Mother and Father. 

Feeling slightly self conscious, as it felt like Sirius might reprimand him, Harry spoke quietly, “McGonagall told me she wishes for more house diversity in Hogwarts, Daphne and Tracey approached me, asking for help protecting them from entitled pure blooded perverts. I made a stand.” 

Sirius nodded along at Harry’s words. “That is good Pup, I’m sure your mother would be proud of you.” Harry smiled, he was hoping that was what Sirius would say. He then continued, “but you will need to be careful Harry, as capable as I know you are, you are unable to defend yourself from a curse in the back.” 

His words were true, and were also a warning for Harry, that Harry had now opted into danger, and would need to be prepared for the outcome. 

Understanding where Sirius was coming from, Harry agreed, “I understand, thanks for the word of warning Sirius.” 

Sirius smiled, “you did the right thing Pup, helping someone is always the best thing you can do.” 

Those words were more wise than Sirius usually came across. He was normally goofy and funny, but when he became serious it was more in a few words of warning, here, it felt like he was thinking of the past, maybe a family member, or even Harry’s father. Harry would never ask, but it was easy to tell. 

Their meeting ended shortly after that, they shared a cup of tea and Harry told him about his classes, which classes he found boring, which ones he found interesting and then they chatted about his social life, and how he was settling into Hogwarts. Overall, the conversation flowed nicely, and it felt like the regular times that Harry and Sirius used to spend together. 

The way Sirius was, and how he acted sometimes made you forget about the things he had to live through. Being shunned by his family, his brother and cousins supporting Voldemort during the war, where he lost two of his best friends, James, to Voldemort, and Peter when Sirius captured him and locked him in Azkaban himself. Even after all of that, Sirius still remained a good person, and a good wizard. Others have turned to the dark side for much less. 

Harry departed Sirius’ office with a smile on his face, he always enjoyed spending time with his uncle, even if it was for just a short period of time within busy schedules. Harry recognized how fortunate he was that Sirius and his Father were such good friends, the heir to House Black, being a knowing participant in Harry’s secret, while treating him as a son is an alliance that is scary to trifle with for the pure blooded society of the Wizarding world. 

Thinking about it, maybe McGonagall was pushing Harry to make friends because she was preparing him for the future. House Potter was going to be a major player in the political world in the future, and Minerva pushed Harry towards making friends, especially towards making friends with people from other houses. The alliances that could be formed through Harry’s years in Hogwarts could be like Father and Sirius’, lifelong and unbreaking. 

Being intelligent to realize when someone else had manipulative intent towards him was something that Harry needed to improve upon. Most times during a conversation, Harry would tune out his enhanced senses, as it felt invasive and sneaky to know the person's intentions before they had the chance to speak for themselves. Emotions are a fragile thing, where they can swing back and forth easily, and even though Harry is able to read people due to his sense of smell, or hear their heartbeat through his sense of hearing, it was still difficult to determine someone’s true intentions.

Making his way back to his room, Harry was surprised when he went to unlock the door that it was unlocked, he had not expected Daphne and Tracey to be here when he got back, as they were the only ones who had access to his room. 

Walking in, Harry saw the two girls studying, they both had their books spread out on the dining table, both of them were looking in his direction, as if he had distracted them from their work. Harry found that rather funny, as they were studying in  _ his  _ room. 

“Harry!” Tracey called out, she had a huge smile on her face, “do you like it?” 

Pinching his eyebrows, Harry looked around, he honestly could not see anything that she had added or changed. “uhm….” he paused, “am I supposed to notice something different?” 

Tracey’s jaw dropped with shock, while Daphne started laughing, through her laughter she said, “I told you he wouldn’t notice.” 

An adorable pout formed on Tracey’s face. “Harry!” she called out in anger, “I added drapes, flowers, covers for the couches, and even altered the kitchen cabinets!” she crossed her arms in an angry fashion, Harry feeling guilty and caught, looked around the room slowly, over his window, was a lovely set of dark blue drapes, the flowers were in vases and pots, and were spread across the room in noticeable areas, the couches were a different colour, they matched the drapes and looked much cleaner and neater, and lastly the cabinets were repainted, and had different accessories attached. 

Stunned by the amount of work she did, Harry looked over to Tracey with a look of awe, “Trace, this is incredible, how did you get all of this done?” 

Tracey’s face morphed to a big smile, “my family has the best House elf ever, I just had to tell her what to get, and she did all of this within a couple of hours.” 

Making his way over to the two girls, Harry pulled Tracey into a hug, “thank you, honestly, and sorry for not noticing earlier, everything looks fantastic.” Tracey hugged him back, the two embracing for a few moments before they eventually pulled away. 

Sharing smiles as Tracey sat back down, Harry went over to his kitchen, settling into the routine of making tea. “so, what are you working on?” 

Harry heard Tracey groan, which made Daphne snort, “transfiguration essay.” Tracey said afterwards. 

Surprised by the topic, as he had already finished his essay a couple of days ago, Harry asked “you’re not done with that already? it is due tomorrow.” 

Daphne shook her head in an exasperated fashion, “Tracey hates transfiguration theory, so she procrastinated the essay to the last minute.” 

“Wait, so you procrastinated with her?” Harry asked, shooting Daphne a confused look. 

Daphne shrugged, “no, i’m working on my Dark arts essay, I finished my transfiguration a couple days ago.” she said, bragging about her completed essay in Tracey’s face. 

Tracey stuck a tongue out at Daphne, “I just hate the written portion, it’s transfiguration, why do we need to write theory about it.” she said heatedly, “If i want to make a needle a match, i’ll do it, i don’t need to write a 10 inch essay on how to do it.” 

Harry poured his tea and served the girls, he took the seat next to Daphne, watching as they each took a sip from their cups. “so, how much snooping around did you do while I wasn’t here?” 

The girls shared a look, they seemed to have a silent argument, then at the exact same time they both spoke, “we didn’t go through anything really,” from Daphne and a “we went through the stuff in your bedroom.” from Tracey. 

Harry simply waited it out, the glares the two girls were giving each other were fierce, after a few moments, Daphne spoke, “Tracey meant to say that we only looked inside your bedroom to see what it was like, we didn’t snoop through your things.” 

Tracey nodded encouragingly, an over exuberant smile on her face. Harry thought that they were lying, and he listened in acutely, hearing two rushing heartbeats only confirmed it for him, they went through his things, and were sort of lying about it. 

Harry wondered how he should approach this situation, he would need to be stern, but fair. “Look, I know you’re lying.” Harry shot them both a look, he would need to lie about how he knew they were lying, so he said, “I set charms on the door to my room, if either of you went in, I would know.” 

Immediately both girls looked guilty, they shared looks of regret and horror, before they looked down at the table, avoiding Harry’s words. 

“How would the two of you feel if I went into your dorms without you and went through your things?” Harry stated calmly, the bottom line being drawn. 

He continued, “you two, came to me, looking for help, I forgave and forgot, even after you stated your wishes to no longer associate with me.” 

Harry paused, letting his words sink in, to show how inappropriate their actions were. “I trusted the two of you to give you access to my room, my space, which you made yourselves at home in,” he gestured to the books and the small plates of dirty dishes spread around them. 

“Break my trust, one more time, and you are on your own. I feel like I've given you plenty of chances now. It isn’t fair to me, that you take advantage of my good nature, that will no longer happen from here.” Harry spoke calmly the entire time, making sure they knew and understood the severity of his words. 

“Do you both understand?” 

Daphne met his eyes first, he smelt remorse and regret oozing from her neck, and she spoke clearly, her words full of meaning, “yes, Harry, and we are sorry for breaking your trust and breaching your privacy. We promise it won’t happen again.” 

Turning to look at Tracey, her expression and body language displayed the same emotions as Daphne, regret and remorse. Harry nodded at both of them, he knew they were honest as their heartbeats were settled, listening to the soft beating of their pulses as the charged conversation settled. 

Surprisingly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, Harry furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, the girls looked at him curiously, Tracey spoke up, “expecting someone?” She asked.

Shaking his head, Harry stood, making his way to the door, “no, I don’t know who it could be.” 

Making his way to the door, Harry remembered Sirius’ words and took a quick sniff of the air, just in case he was about to be ambushed somehow, but he recognized Victoria’s scent, she was the one knocking. 

Opening the door with a smile, Victoria had a frown on her face. She stepped passed him and walked into his room without saying anything. She obviously did not expect to see Daphne and Tracey as she paused mid stride. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, as if asking “snakes? Really?” 

Harry closed the door, “yes, hello Vic, good to see you, come right in, you’re welcome anytime!” he said sarcastically. 

Victoria huffed, crossing her arms, “good evening handsome,” she said fondly, but then turned serious again. “When there is a House meeting, I expect you to be there!” She admonished him. 

Not having a clue what she was talking about, Harry spread his hands, palms up as if questioning what she was talking about. 

She continued, annoyed, “There was a scheduled House meeting for  _ all  _ Gryffindor’s, why weren’t you there?” She moved forward and poked him in the chest. 

“Well, I would have been there, if I  _ knew  _ there was a meeting,” he explained easily, “who scheduled it? And when?” 

“Percy did, he put it on the board this morning.” She replied. 

Harry, shaking his head, “and how would I have known about that? Without anyone telling me?” 

Victoria’s eyes widened, in the background, Harry heard some light giggling from the Slytherin girls, he looked over to them with a smirk. 

Regret etched in Vic’s face, she said, “Sorry, Harry I thought you knew.” 

Waving it off, Harry replied, “don’t worry about it, just next time make sure I know about the meeting.” 

Shaking her head, Victoria nodded with a shy smile. Harry gestured towards Daphne and Tracey, “have you met the two best looking Slytherin’s?” He teased. 

Daphne shot him a surprised look while Tracey blushed, “this is Daphne and Tracey, two friends of mine, this is Victoria, Gryffindor prefect and my Hogwarts Mum.” 

Victoria slapped him on the shoulder, while Daphne and Tracey laughed, Harry smiled at Victoria charmingly, who only shook her head fondly. 

Harry made his way to his seat next to Daphne, and Victoria settled across from him, next to Tracey. 

The girls greeted each other cordially, there was a bit of wariness between each other, the house divide keeping them apart. Harry recognized then what McGonagall was talking about, the prejudices the houses brought made for lines to be drawn, even before the students had met. It was wrong, as Harry believed people should be judged by their actions, not by something they can’t control. 

“Victoria’s a fifth year, so if you want some help with your essay, you should ask her,” Harry said to Tracey with a chuckle as she scowled at her paper. 

Tracey looked up hopefully, “will you really help? Daphne has been teasing me, while Harry only bragged about his finished paper.” 

Victoria smiled, she nodded her acceptance, and the two started talking, Tracey’s paper getting written as they chatted about Transfiguration theory. 

Harry felt a hand on his knee, looking over to Daphne, who had brought her brunette hair over her shoulder so it draped down her robes, her blue eyes were focused on him. Harry smelt a bit of jealousy, on her and internally chuckled, Victoria was out of his league. “You good love?” He asked, trying to sound suave. 

Daphne smiled, her straight white teeth looking pretty on her gorgeous face. She nodded with a semi blush, “how did you become friends with a fifth year?” 

Harry smiled, looking over to Victoria, “introduced myself then flirted a little bit, then ran into her outside, did a bunch of homework together.” Harry shrugged, “she’s a prefect, so she had to listen to me, but we still became friends.” 

Harry ran a thumb across the back of Daphne’s hand, “what? You didn’t make friends with any Slytherin upper years?” He teased. 

Daphne rolled her eyes affectionately, “you can be a real ass sometime, you know?” 

Smiling, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing Daphne in for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, you're the one who asked to be friends again.” 

Daphne shook her head, smiling in exasperation at Harry’s words. He felt the grip on his knee tighten slightly, a bit of possessiveness showing from the dark haired Slytherin. 

“Handsome?” Victoria called out, her affectionate pet name, asking for his attention. Harry looked over to Victoria with a smile, “yes, Mum?” he replied quickly. 

Victoria rolled her eyes, Harry heard Tracey snort in jest, “Can I pour myself a cup of tea?” She asked. 

Harry stood immediately, “of course, I should have offered earlier, let me grab that for you.” 

Victoria stood with him, “no, really, it’s alright, I’ll get it myself.” 

Harry gestured for her to sit, and she begrudgingly did. “If my Father heard I wasn’t treating a pretty girl well he’d roll over in his grave.”

Victoria blushed sweetly, and Harry heard Daphne ask, “so, how did you find this place? Harry said only the three of us knew about it.” 

Victoria replied easily, “after the meeting, I asked McGonagall where Harry would be,” she gestured towards him, “she told me she’d find you here. I wasn’t expecting two Slytherins and your own apartment though.” She finished with a raised eyebrow. 

With furrowed eyebrows, Harry spoke, “I told you I had my own room.” 

Victoria shook her head, “you said ‘room’ implying you had a bedroom, this place is huge.” 

Harry shrugged, “I understand how lucky I am to have a place like this, but there was a price to pay,” he gently tapped his forehead, right where his lightning bolt scar slashed down his head, the girls went silent and the atmosphere changed. 

He smelt sadness, heartbreak and pity from the three, their combined smells creating a morose feeling in the room. 

Not wanting to continue with the negativity, Harry spoke in a positive manner, “so, have you two had any trouble with Flint?” 

Tracey shook her head in the negative, “Nope, just Malfoy being his regular annoying self, constantly harping about pure blooded values and how his Father is powerful.” 

Making his way back to the dining table, handing Victoria her cup of tea, Daphne spoke, “Flint seems more focused on you to be honest, he keeps talking about how Slytherin’s need to stick together while trying not to stare at us as he speaks.” 

Harry nodded, he expected such, “and you're safe in your dorm?” 

Daphne nodded, “yes, the girls stick together, strength in numbers and all that.” 

Tracey then added, “other than Parkinson, that bitch acts like she wants to take advantage of one of the guys,” she shuddered visibly, “she would have Malfoy’s kids tomorrow if he simply implied it.” 

Victoria chimed in, she was rather disgusted by what she heard, “you feel threatened by the members of your own house?” She asked, stunned. At the Slytherin’s nods, she shook her head, looking at Harry, she asked, “is that why you sat at their table the other day?” 

Harry nodded, speaking with a scowl, “apparently Slytherin pure bloods believe they are entitled to the younger population of their house.” 

A visible cringe was on Victoria’s face, “Wizarding society is so barbaric at times! Stuck in the Middle Ages, I swear!” 

Harry nodded alongside her, “anyone in Gryffindor mad about my change of seating?” 

Victoria replies easily, “not really, they just assumed you were trying to woo” she nodded in the girls direction, “the ‘hottest snakes,’ not my words, by the way.” 

Her words had Harry chuckling, while Daphne and Tracey blushed slightly, Victoria continued though, “the Gryffindor girls were upset though,” Victoria reached across the table to run a thumb over Harry’s cheek affectionately, “our handsome first year, flirting with Slytherin’s,” she dramatically threw her hands in the air, “ _ how could he? _ ” She cried out. 

Her antics had the table laughing, Daphne and Tracey were laughing lightly, while Harry laughed through a blush. Victoria dropped her persona and then continued, “in all seriousness, if you two ever feel unsafe, you can find me.” Victoria smiled charmingly at them both, “we may not be in the same house, but I’ll always stand up for a fellow beauty.” 

Tracey reached over and grabbed Victoria’s hand, “thank you, we really appreciate that,” she said, her gratefulness in the tone of her words. Daphne nodded along seriously, a thankful look on her face. 

Harry smiled to himself, this was good, this was what McGonagall wanted. He had made a connection between Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

As Harry watched the girls begin to converse and gossip, he relaxed a little bit, sitting back in his chair. Why did this feel like such an accomplishment? He merely followed instructions and did as he asked, but why was his chest warm, and his mind excited. It was something he had never felt before, and it felt good. 

-

Looking at the books in front of him, Harry skimmed through the pages, he was reading about some of the Potter family magics, where his family had found branches of magic themselves, and kept it within the family. It was intriguing to read, and one of Harry’s most prized possessions. 

At the moment he was reading about an ancestor of his, two or three generations back named Alfred Potter. Alfred developed a way for magic to be channelled through his fingers. The magic was very precise, where if Alfred pushed his magic into his fingers, then whatever he touched would transfigure to whatever he wished. At the time, this bit of magic was unheard of, where wands were only ever used for transfiguration, but now, the way magic has evolved and adapted overtime, transfiguration is possible wandlessly. 

Still, it is extremely cool to know that a Potter was one of the first to transition from using a wand to going wandless. This certain ability won’t help Harry now, but knowing the theory, and how to channel his magic into certain parts of his body seemed like something that could help him now. 

Harry had been reading the grimoire for a few hours now, he had finished up all of his homework, and during the night, when the moon was blue, Harry enjoyed doing some light reading. His Mother had warned him about the literature, and when he took it from the Potter vault, she had been skeptical, but Harry wished to know of his family and their talents, and Lily would never deny Harry from learning as much as he could. 

Harry was making progress through the book, the more he read, the more recent the magic became, he was determined to read every single page of the grimoire, and the more he read, the closer he got to actually being able to apply some House Magic to his own arsenal. 

Looking out his window, Harry watched the sunrise, it had been less than two weeks since he last fed, it was nine days to be exact, and his bloodlust was really starting to tear at him. The time he spent around others yesterday was bad, as he was mostly distracted by their scents, he made excuses to isolate in his room, but vowed that the first thing he would do today would be to seek out McGonagall and get some more blood. 

Harry needed to figure out why his bloodlust was increasing, or at least the duration of time it was usually pushed back was decreasing drastically. It was scary to think about, as if Harry got desperate enough then he was uncertain whether he would be able to control himself. He had never had to deal with the bloodlust to a large extent before, as he always had a willing source for feeding in his Mother. It felt like withdrawal, and it needed to be dealt with.

The sun rose over the horizon, and Harry knew that he needed blood, he also knew that McGonagall likes to work in her office in the mornings, apparently she was the earliest riser in the school. 

Showering quickly, then getting dressed, Harry made his way to McGonagall’s office, he brought the grimoire with him, putting it in his trunk, then shrinking it on his necklace for safe keeping. 

Heading to McGonagall’s office, Harry tried to put a damper on his bloodlust, just by urging it so. As he walked he willed it down, but as soon as he pushed it down into his chest, it came barreling back in force to his mouth and mind. 

It was so weird as he had never felt anything of the like before, but it was something he needed to get used to if this was to continue. Walking up to McGonagall’s office and knocking, Harry waited but there was no answer, she had not made it in yet. 

Harry sat down, pressing his back to the door, and enlarged his trunk, pulling out the grimoire to continue reading. He had only got through a few more pages of Alfred’s theory when he heard a throat clear in front of him. 

McGonagall was smiling at him, “Good Morning, Mr. Potter, it is rather early.” 

Standing and brushing the dust off of his robes, Harry replied, “Good Morning,” 

McGonagall urged passed him, opening the door to her office and gesturing for him to follow her inside. 

She rounded her desk and immediately opened the cabinet behind her, the same one where Harry’s blood was stored. She handed him the bad of blood with a sort of pitiful smile, as if she felt bad she had to continue to do this. 

Harry accepted the bag with a thank you, “I have a few questions for you actually professor.” 

McGonagall’s eyebrows raised in surprise, she sat down at her desk, and spoke, “whatever you need help with Harry, I will do my best.” 

Smiling gratefully, Harry showed her the grimoire. “How much do you know about Family Magic?” 

Surprised by the question, Minerva asked, “in what way? The restrictions? Or the history?” 

Harry shrugged, “both, I’m interested in the history of my family, and how the magic is private to the Potter family.” 

Minerva smiled, “it is a good thing you are taking an interest, the Potter family history goes back almost as far as Hogwarts itself.” 

“That’s part of the reason why I wanted to learn, my family has been revolutionary within the magical world for centuries, why would I not try and learn all that I can?” Harry pondered. 

Turning serious, Minerva asked, “what specific questions do you have?” 

Trying to decide which question to ask first, Harry decided on asking a simple one, “how do the restrictions work? And if family magic was always private then how has magic evolved, without people spreading their new discoveries?” 

Watching as Minerva turned thoughtful, “those are some good questions Harry,” she held a single finger up. “For the first question, there are no restrictions, families just decide to keep their certain discoveries secret to hold more power over other families.” 

She paused, looking away from him in a pensive manner, “for the other question, I cannot say, in the Wizarding world magic is only pushed forward when a magical titan from a small family that has no need for familial magic secrets shares their findings.” 

Harry pondered her answer, “so, all of the old families, who could have pushed the magical world forward, have held it back for centuries in a need for power?” 

Continuing his thoughts, “and the rarity that it happens, a magical prodigy from a small family pushes it forward slightly, Merlin, Dumbledore, Flamel….. well Flamel isn’t exactly a good answer because he has lived for centuries but Merlin and Dumbledore’s lives were just a tiny period of how long the magical world has been prevalent.” 

Minerva only nodded, “you are right, and it is unfortunate that this is how our world works.” 

Harry sighed in disappointment, “I don’t understand,” he said, “the muggle world is centuries in front of the Wizarding world, the industrial revolution, electricity being mainstream, even human right laws.” 

Harry’s voice turned more and more exasperated as he spoke, after he finished, he took a breath to compose himself, then continued. “If this,” he pointed to his grimoire, “is what is holding back Wizarding society from advancing in their ways, then why do we continue these traditions?” 

McGonagall looked puzzled, she was astonished by the words coming from the 14 year old. “Harry, these are the ways of the Wizarding world, it has been like this for centuries, and with the pure blooded contingent being entirely conservative, there will be no progression.” 

Falling back into the chair he was sitting in, Harry felt disappointment hit him in spades, he couldn’t believe how stuck in their ways Wizards and Witches truly were. 

Continuing with what he came to see McGonagall for, he asked another question, “so,” he paused, thinking of how to word his question, “family magic….. I’ll only be able to share this with the woman I marry?” 

Minerva answered with a nod, “she will be allowed past the protections on the book as magic will see her as a Potter.”

Nodding, Harry made to continue, but Minerva continued, “Harry, I don’t think you understand how much power you are truly holding in your hands right now.” She paused, pointing to the grimoire. “The Potter’s have been a family of growing power since the earliest days of the Wizarding world, the amount of unknown knowledge in that book has to be astronomical.” 

She pushed her words out, making sure they held eye contact to show how serious she was being before continuing, “you can learn more than almost every other wizard….” she paused, “and with your heritage being what it is, your learning will be incredibly fast, and your body likely to be able to take on more, you will be a rightly powerful wizard within a few years with the right training and drive.” 

Harry hesitated to reply, he was uncertain how to reply to be honest, here was the professor his mother respected most, essentially telling him that if he continued to read and learn from his family's magic, then he would be one of the most influential wizards in the Wizarding world today. It was a shocking discovery, and something he would need to learn to deal with. That in the future, he would be looked upon for influence, where he would need to make decisions for his family, and for the betterment of the Wizarding world. 

Harry would never have described himself as ambitious, but he felt a resolve settle in his chest, being one of the most powerful wizards in all of England? That would be incredible. 

Smirking at the professor, “does that mean you are volunteering to help train me?” 

McGonagall smiled, “no, most because everything you could possibly learn is in that book,” she nodded to the grimoire, “if you read it, learn it, understand it, and then apply the magic within those pages, you won’t need a teacher.” 

Harry nodded, gripping the grimoire in his hands, holding it like the magical treasure that it is. Sliding the blood bag into his book bag, then putting the grimoire in his trunk, Harry said a quick goodbye to McGonagall, before heading back to his room for privacy while feeding. 

Biting into the bag, Harry felt the blood slide up his fangs, it felt so good to swallow the rich substance once again, immediately his bloodlust lessened, but it wasn’t the same as the normal satisfying draw. The blood tasted earthy and thick, it wasn’t good to taste, but Harry needed it, so he pushed himself to drink the entire bag. 

As he finished, cleaning the small drops that escaped his lips, Harry felt weird, it was like his body had fed, but he was still hungry. The bloodlust was gone, but he still craved blood, still craved sinking his fangs into flesh. The blood bags were a plug on a waterfall, and they felt mechanical and lacking something, and it was throwing Harry off. 

Nevertheless, he needed to eat actual food, so despite not feeling like himself, Harry made his way to the great hall. 

As it was still rather early, the Great Hall wasn’t very full. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table by himself, he made a plan to eat quickly to get some reading in, before going to his classes. 

The plan was spoiled as Harry watched as Oliver and the twins sided up next to him, Fred talked first, “you ready for practice later Harry?” 

Harry slapped himself on the forehead, “I actually forgot about that, thanks for the reminder.” 

Oliver looked at him in disgust, “you forgot? How could you forget? It’s our first practice and our first game is two months away.” He pointed an angry finger at Harry, “you better not let me down Potter, I want that cup” 

A voice joined them from over Harry’s right shoulder, “will you relax Oliver? You have plenty of time to train the team.” Victoria slid in next to Harry, she bumped her shoulder against his, giving him a sweet smile. Harry smiled at her in gratefulness. 

Oliver scowled, “stop mothering Harry, if he can’t handle the commitment of quidditch then he shouldn't be on the team.”

Shaking his head at how fanatical Oliver truly was, he made to reassure the team captain, but George spoke up, “Ollie, Harry will be fine, you need to lay off, you weren’t this hard on us.” George gestured to his twin, making his point. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “you were second years, Harry’s still first year.” 

Victoria snorted, “he’s 14, it’s not like being a year older is going to make him that much more reliable.” 

Having enough of being spoken over, Harry raised his voice slightly, “Oliver, honestly, I’ll be fine, I just had a lot on my mind and forgot about practice, it’s no big deal.” 

Oliver nodded grimly, looking unconvinced. Harry didn't care, he knew he’d be fine, and he knew that Oliver would beg for him to come back if he ever felt like quitting, seekers were hard to find. 

The owls made themselves prevalent, floating down from the ceiling. Hedwig landed in front of Harry, the bird barely acknowledged him before she dived beak first into his bacon. 

Harry snorted, looking at his owl eating directly off of his plate, her love of food more important than the affection he would normally give her. Harry gently untied the letter from her leg, Victoria spoke up as he tried to open the scroll, “letter from home Handsome?” she asked. 

Opening the letter to see his Mother’s handwriting, Harry gave her a small nod, holding a smile from the familiar handwriting of his lovely Mother. Starting to read, the smile held on Harry’s face. 

_ Hello Love,  _

_ I think you’ll want to know that Rose has been progressing very well with her magic. I am teaching her the same thing I taught you and it is clear that both of my children will be more skilled than me. It makes me so immensely proud that you two will carry on the Potter name with gracefulness, intelligence and love.  _

_ On another note, I have started my research, you know, the one we always pondered upon when we spent our time together. I have searched the Potter library, and found it lacking in certain subjects, if you could do me the favour of looking through the Hogwarts books, it would be most helpful, any book relating to us should be good, send me a list of the names and I will tell you which ones to read.  _

_ Lastly, Minerva and I have been in contact, I know that your BL is shortening, she explained to me that you have gone three times, and each time has been in a shorter span of days. Harry, I need you to be the one to tell me these things, Minerva should not have to come to me directly, especially when I am the one who needs to help you. Should you need me, I will be there as soon as I receive the letter, and do not hesitate to ask. This is important because of the politics of it all. I know you will understand.  _

_ Also, please do not worry about me, Rose volunteered to help me, and she has been brilliant about it. Do not tell her, but I believe our time spent together is more meaningful, as it is reciprocated.  _

_ I love you to the moon and back,  _

_ Lily.  _

  1. _Rose says she’s excited about the Delacour ball, you will need to spin the both of us around the dance floor for it to be a good night._



Just realizing he was smiling ear to ear at Rose’s last comment, she loved going to balls and parties, dressing up, looking pretty and dancing around the hall with her brother was always something she adored. They had surprisingly gotten an invite to the recluse Delacour families ball. 

The Delacours were an extremely powerful family in Wizarding France, they were one of the richest families in the world, owning massive companies in muggle France, and magical France, as well as being politically powerful due to the position they had within the French Wizarding Government. Harry assumed that they got the invite, simply based on the Delacour’s wishing to network with them, a Potter and Delacour alliance could be very fruitful for both families. 

The only concerning thing about the letter was that Mother knew about his struggles, he hoped to try and hide that from her for at least a little bit. He needed to try and push himself through the unfamiliarity of not having a constant source of blood every two weeks, something he would need to do in the future when he would not be able to be with his Mother at all times. Eventually he would need someone else to feed from, if that was his wife, or a friend, either way it was a necessity for him to live. 

The search through the books in the library would be easy, the Hogwarts library was massive, and had a very thorough restricted section. To get permission inside the restricted section, you needed a professor's consent, Harry knew that McGonagall would give him her permission easily, he just needed to explain why he needed the books and she would acquiesce. 

Between this, and the Grimoire Harry figured he would be doing a lot of reading. It was a good thing he didn’t need sleep. 

“You good Harry?” he heard George ask him, Harry looked up to see eyes on him, with a nod, he said “yep, just happy to hear from my Mother and Sister.” 

George surprisingly shuddered, “last time we heard from Mum was a howler,” Fred continued his twins sentence, “she was mad that we pranked Ron, he tattled on us for turning Scabbers blue,” Fred cringed, making the group chuckle, each of them imagining the terror of one of Molly Weasley’s howlers. 

Harry watched as Oliver cast a quick tempus charm, and they all recognized they needed to go to class. Harry had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, so at least he was not going to be glared at by the Slytherin’s in the classroom. The class was taught by Professor Quirrel, a weirdo, who believed he was attacked by a vampire, so he kept garlic on him at all times. It was a bothersome scenario for Harry as garlic slightly irritated him because of his heritage. 

Thinking about it, Harry felt like he didn’t even need to go to this class, Professor Quirrel was a terrible teacher, and he had already read everything there is to know about the History of the Magical World, his memory being enhanced because of his vampire abilities. Opting out of going to class, Harry strode towards the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts, he would get some extra work in on his broom, before he got some physical work done, showered then headed to Defence against the Dark Arts with Sirius and the Slytherins after lunch. 

The Quidditch Pitch was empty, so Harry quickly ducked into the locker room, grabbing his broom and getting changed, Harry rode his broom through the doorway and into the sky. Harry figured that just flying, and spending time on the broom would be good practice as he dipped and ducked through the sky. 

The wind in his hair was soothing for Harry, attending Hogwarts had been a bit of a stressful couple weeks for him. He had a lot of things he needed to do, finding a proper solution to his feeding problem, searching the library for his Mother, helping Daphne and Tracey, Harry also wished to try and grow closer to his Quidditch teammates, he knew he’d be spending a lot of time with them on the pitch, but having them as good friends instead of teammates would be beneficial in the future. All of this to do, not even including training for Quidditch, as well as classes, and trying to keep his promises to Sirius and Minerva. 

Coming to Hogwarts, a lot seemed to drop onto his shoulders very quickly, and Harry was sort of struggling with the weight of it all. It was something that he expected, but he was used to having a parental figure to help him out, now here, away from home, he needed to be independent enough to be able to thrive on his own, and as the heir of the House of Potter he needed to step up and make his ancestors proud. 

Harry had to mature quickly, and become ruthless even quicker, show no weakness, and strive to be a person that others respected, even if he had to play a bit of a persona at times, it would make a positive difference in the future. 

Losing himself in his thoughts, Harry had done a few dozen laps of the quidditch pitch, just working on his turns and loops, he needed the maneuvers to be automatic, so when a situation in a game came to be, he needed to be able to not think about the maneuvered and just perform. 

After feeling like he had pushed himself far enough, Harry leisurely flew out of the stadium and into the sky. He paused his broom, and just sat on it, floating in the sky, watching the clouds move. It was peaceful, and a welcome respite from the craziness of the castle. Just being in the moment of tranquility, instead of a constant schedule, a constant need to be somewhere else doing something else. It felt good. 

Harry watched as various birds floated past, they glided through the clouds with no difficulty, flapping their wings then soaring along. It was when an eagle, a lovely looking bird, with a white capped head, and a large beak, changed it’s direction towards Harry that he felt a bit of fear. 

He was high in the sky, and the eagle lazily floating towards him was large, if the bird wished, he could easily knock Harry off of his perch. 

Instead, the eagle eyed him as it circled Harry calmly. Recognizing that the bird had no ill intent, Harry waited, and waited, just to see what the magnificent beast would do. 

The bird’s circles got tighter, until it paused and peaked, then landed on the end of Harry’s broom. The two of them made eye contact for a few moments, Harry didn’t dare to reach out and touch the obvious predator, but the bird was relaxed and calm, there was no sign he was not exactly where he wished to be. 

The eagle cawed once, loudly, slightly startling Harry before it spread it’s devilish wings and took off, the impact of the push off jostling the broom. 

Harry had never seen anything like that before, and watched as the bird swooped down towards the forbidden forest. As Harry tracked the bird, it made one way, then darted the other quickly, as he watched, he spotted a hand waving at him from within the trees. 

Confused, Harry pushed himself towards the hand, pushing through the gap in the tree’s, Harry came face to face with two centaurs. Warily keeping his distance, Harry floated towards them on his broom. 

The larger of the two centaurs stepped forward, “a vampire? A youngling you must be.” 

Harry bristled, “I am 14 years old, was turned when I was 3” 

The second centaur spoke up, “what is your name, young one?” 

Looking between the two, Harry was slightly scared, he could smell their pheromones, they were prideful and confident, but a serious sense of curiosity from the both of them. Nothing that had any ill intent towards him, yet, Harry still felt a sense of dread, as if this meeting was destined, leading to something different. 

“You first?” Harry asked. 

The centaurs shared a look of knowing, “I am Magorian, and this is Bane,” the bigger of the two said, then gestured to Bane who nodded. Harry returned his nod before speaking himself, “Harry Potter.” 

The centaurs smiled, “we have been waiting to meet you, young lord.” Said Magorian. 

Confused, Harry asked, “meet me?” 

Bane nodded, “we have been watching, a vampire within Hogwarts, that has never happened before.” 

Harry swallowed nervously, “we are not enemies are we?” He asked. 

The centaurs smiled, “the vampires normally keep to themselves, we have no fight with you.” Bane said, “we can see your magic. As a wizard, not as a vampire.” 

Magorian continued, “you are skilled, and are powerful, the aura around you exudes excellence.” 

The two spoke with their chests, enunciating each word like Harry imagined a herald would. “I am just Harry,” he said humbly. 

Bane snorted, and Magorian shot him a look of annoyance, “Youngling, an eagle casted you as the one to go forth, with the traits of an eagle, courage, honesty, destiny, and a pure spirit, he had to have chosen you for a reason.” 

Even more confused, Harry asked, “the bird? He just seemed interested in me.” 

Bane went to speak more but Magorian cut him off sharply, “we will meet again Lord Potter, where forces will clash and destiny be moved, be certain of your words and actions young one, or our meeting may not come to fate.” 

With that, Magorian turned to leave, galloping away, Bane stayed for a moment, giving Harry a small smile and a nod. Those two actions have Harry more confidence then he originally assumed, but the words Magorian spoke were a forewarning. One Harry needed to take seriously, as centaurs were widely known to only meddle in wizards business when it was absolutely necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, getting into this flow nicely now.
> 
> More Life,


	4. Chapter 4

Heading into Defence against the Dark Arts, Harry was still slightly rattled by his meeting with the centaurs, he felt vulnerable and easily read when they had determined him a vampire. It was so easy for them, and their words proved how simply they were able to figure him out. 

Being taught to hide his heritage his whole life, then having it ripped from him so simply had Harry feeling paranoid. He needed to be more careful from here on out. 

The classroom was nearly full, as Harry had to shower then head to class after skipping history. Sirius was already at the front of the class, preparing his notes, he spotted Harry and smiled, and Harry smiled back, giving his godfather a nod. 

The class was split right down the middle, Gryffindor’s on one side and Slytherin’s on the other, Harry’s only friend from Gryffindor in the class was Neville, and he was sitting with Seamus and Ron, on the other side, there was a seat next to Daphne and Tracey, so Harry crossed the barrier and went to sit with the two snakes. 

Tracey spotted him first, “Harry!” She said excitedly, the seat was next to her, so he slid in next to her easily, giving her an affectionate bump with his shoulder. “Mind if I sit here?” 

Daphne snorted from Tracey’s otherside, “of course not,” 

Harry smiled at her, “you wouldn’t have said that at the beginning of the year,” causing Daphne to redden in embarrassment. 

From the seats near the front of the class, Harry spotted Malfoy giving him a stink eye, but other than that class went smoothly. Sirius’ teachings were interesting and the boundless energy he seemed to have was infectious. Even the Slytherin’s seemed to enjoy some of his behaviour. 

Harry half paid attention, his mind was still on his meeting with the centaurs, but more specifically their belief that he was chosen by the eagle as a pure spirit. Harry knew that others had different beliefs when it came to signs from animals and nature, and the centaurs were firm in their belief of the eagle. It was weird, being prophesied by another race, but Harry had to learn to brush it off, and just keep living.

Class ended easily, and the students made their way to lunch in the great hall, as Harry walked with Tracey and Daphne, Daphne sides up close to him, their arms bumping every time they took a step. Tracey was chatting nonsensically, as she often did when she was happy, it was an endearing trait as She often babbled about things she loved, and the passion she put into her words was infectious. 

The trio walked into the hall, and Harry spotted his Quidditch friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, Victoria was there too, and he naturally started heading towards them. As he stepped that way, Daphne and Tracey stepped the other way, Harry and Tracey nearly bumped into each other, but when they all paused there was a slight hesitation. 

“You said…?” Daphne started, looking slightly nervous. 

Harry shrugged, looking over to the Gryffindor table, his friends hadn’t noticed him enter the hall yet, so he gestured the girls to the Slytherin table where he followed. 

He was about to sit down next to Daphne when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, the hand pulled and Harry was made to stumble away from the table slightly.

In all honesty, the pull was rather light, and Harry would have shrugged it off because of his abilities but he needed to play into the fact that he was just a first year, getting bullied. 

It was Marcus Flint, the big brute was scowling, two block heads behind him standing there looking intimidating. 

“Last time I tell you Potter, go sit at your own table!” Flint exclaimed, his eyes bulging angrily. 

Harry sighed, he really did not care for this. “I’m just sitting with my friends Flint, there is no harm in it.” 

Flint pushed Harry, a quick shove to his shoulder that jostled his balance slightly, “no Gryffindor’s here.” He said childishly. 

The shove on Harry’s shoulder pissed him off, and he knew that if he kept acting like a pushover then he would be bullied by these losers for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, he needed to make a stand. 

Wandlessly summoning the bowl of soup from in front of Tracey, Harry levitated it over Flint’s head. He paused, until Flint looked up at the floating dish, before Harry unceremoniously dumped it all over the blockhead’s face. 

Flint spluttered quite dramatically as chuckles reverberated throughout the hall, one of the two body guards from behind Flint lunged forward and swiped a fist at Harry, ducking the punch, Harry then summoned a wandless Filpendo to knock the brute ass over backwards. The third bully looked angry and vicious, but stepped away after seeing his two compatriots humiliated. 

Flint wiped the soup out of his eyes, his face was red from the heat of the soup, he looked deeply enraged, Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him, but Flint blindly gripped his wand, and lashed at Harry with poor accuracy, yelling out the spell, “Stupefy!”

Surprised by the stunning spell, and because of how close the two of them were Harry unfortunately got hit, the spell connecting with his hip as he tried to jump out of the way. 

Frozen in pain, all of Harry’s muscles and tendons froze, his pain receptors spazzing incredibly, creating a pain that Harry had never felt before. The stupefy was heavily charged with magic, and it hit hard, causing Harry to freeze within himself, his body crashing to the ground as he was rendered unconscious. Within his mind, Harry felt his magic light up, the tendril floating within the darkness behind his eyelids. 

Focussing all of his magic, and all of his abilities on the spell, Harry pushed his muscles to move, gaining feeling in his fingers and toes, Harry continued to push and push, until he was able to move his limbs. The spell had centred and he needed to dispel it, so with a groan, Harry expelled the stupefy from his body, breaking the stunning charm.

Waking up abruptly, breathing heavily, Harry looked up. 

The hall was silent as the students watched Harry go through the pain of a stunner. Flint had been frozen and wrapped with a rope, Sirius, McGonagall, and surprisingly Dumbledore standing behind the bullies, who had obviously been put down by the professors for the unnecessarily violent curse. 

Harry pushed himself up to his knees and felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Daphne’s bright eyes looking worried, “are you alright?” She asked. Harry subtly pulled away from her, to speak to her in a reassuring way. “I feel fine, just sorta tired now.” 

He yawned, to show that the spell was having an effect on his body, but he did just break out of a Stupefy extremely quickly, wanting to show the students how magically powerful he was, but not show them his vampire abilities. 

Dubledore’s voice quickly got the attention of all the students, his Grandfatherly tone settling the tension in the room. “Mr. Potter, I believe we should speak in my office.” 

Sirius immediately came to his defence, “Harry was defending himself, and promoting out of house relationships!” He argued, then said rather loudly, “10 points to Gryffindor!” 

Dumbledore shot Sirius a dry look, before the Headmaster gestured towards Flint, “Minerva, take him to the infirmary to get looked at please.” 

He then began walking towards the doors to the Great Hall, Fawkes, his Phoenix landed on his shoulder simply, Dumbledore turned back, looking at Harry, “are you coming, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry gulped nervously, he looked to Daphne and Tracey who both had expressions of guilt and pity. He saw Tracey mouth the words ‘good luck’ to him before he dragged his feet after the Headmaster. 

The two departed the hall, Harry walking a few steps behind the intimidating figure of the powerful wizard. It was when Dumbledore turned his head to speak to Harry, where he held a small smirk, he spoke easily, “Relax, Mr. Potter, Minerva told me what she asked of you, and you were only following her instructions.” 

Harry felt a wave of relief hit him, he wasn’t in trouble! Dumbledore chuckled at his obvious relief, “you thought you were in trouble?” 

Nodding, Harry mumbled nervously, “I did just get in a fight.” 

They arrived at the Headmasters office, and Harry heard him whisper “Gobstoppers” to a gargoyle, opening the door to his area. “Your fight was justified, and truthfully, I am happy that you dealt with it in such a calm, composed manner.” 

Dumbledore rounded his desk, all of the different objects in his office spinning around and shaking wildly, it looked more like a children’s toy store then the office of the most powerful wizard Harry knew. He gestured for Harry to take the seat across from him, and continued to speak. “I have known about the bullying within the houses for years now, but with the political climate being what it is, we have had trouble controlling it.” 

Harry nodded, he expected that Dumbledore was going to ask him something, he smelt the Headmasters pheromones, and he had a curiosity, mixed with knowing. It was odd, and something Harry had rarely smelt before, only with the most intelligent of people. 

Dumbledore continued, “when Minerva told me what she asked of you, our resident vampire,” Harry’s eyes widened but he tried not to react, of course Dumbledore knew. He continued speaking as if he didn’t just oust Harry’s secret, “it gladdened me, and to see you act in defense of your friends, as well as stand up for yourself in a dignified way, proved to me that despite your heritage you truly are a good person.”

Harry narrowed his eyebrows slightly, that was rather racist towards vampires, not all vampires were bad, only the select few had created a reputation for the rest. It was an unfortunate situation and the beliefs of Wizarding society pushed that narrative, but it still irked Harry, knowing that even the headmaster could not put aside the injustices. 

Not knowing how to react, Harry simply waited, in the silence, Dumbledore opened up a vase, inside of it was an assortment of candies, he offered one to Harry easily, “lemon drop?” 

Confused, Harry kindly replied, “no thank you headmaster.” 

Dumbledore popped one into his own maw, before he continued speaking, “I know you are a responsible young gentleman,” he began, “your mother would not have raised you differently.” His eyes took a bit of a wistful, regretful look when he spoke of Mother. “The faith I have in your Mother, Severus’ good words, and the trust I have in Minerva is the reason you are still enrolled in Hogwarts. Do you understand?” 

Harry gulped, but nodded, that was Dumbledore’s way of telling him that Harry was on a short leash, he only had one chance, and if he fucked it up, then he would be expelled. 

Uncomfortable with the Headmasters stare, Harry nervously stood, “is there anything else? I am going to be late to class sir.” 

Dumbledore stood with him, “yes, there is someone who i know can help you with your heritage, in terms of research and information. She has a certain alias. A spider, if I do remember correctly.” 

Harry’s mind immediately thought back to Daphne’s words about Blaise’s Mother Valentina, the Black Widow. Harry paused, what would she know about Vampires? 

Looking up, Dumbledore’s knowing eyes were smiling, he nodded towards his door, signalling for Harry to leave. As he stepped away, Fawkes squawked loudly, floating down and landing on Harry’s shoulder. In an instant, he felt a flame around him, and then in an instant he was in front of the Charms classroom. 

Filtwick nearly jumped in surprise at the appearance of Harry and Fawkes, “Potter!” He exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart, “you two scared the life out of me!” 

Harry smiled, but quickly apologized to the professor, “Sorry sir, I didn’t even ask Fawkes to do that, she sort of just…. did.” 

Filtwick shot Harry a funny look, “that is…. odd.” He said shortly, he looked pensive for a moment, but quickly perked up, “either way, class begins in a minute Harry, go find your seat.” 

Smiling, Harry took a step towards the classroom but noticed Fawkes refused to leave his shoulder, he offered the bird his arm, and pushed her off, “off you go girl, I’ll see you later.” 

Fawkes squawked in acknowledgement before flaming away, right in front of Harry’s face. 

Harry shrugged, turning to walk in the charm’s classroom. 

-

The next week passed by rather quickly for Harry, he attended classes, practiced Quidditch with his teammates, tried to find information for his Mother, while trying to keep an active social life. The days were full and the nights full of studying and training, Harry wanted to be constantly learning and expanding his knowledge now that he had access to so much of it around him. 

The only negative about the week was the looks and stares he got from the students of Hogwarts after witnessing his fight with the Slytherin bullies. Flint had backed off, and left Harry alone when he sat with Daphne and Tracey, but that did not mean he didn’t get glares and snide remarks from Malfoy and his brood. 

Harry’s bloodlust also became shorter and shorter, he needed a bag of blood almost every other day now, and despite Dumbledore’s hint about who could help, Harry was reluctant to send her a letter. Blaise told him about his Mother’s reputation, and Harry did not want to end up in something he was not prepared for, especially if her behaviour lived up to her alias. 

Searching for a solution for the shortening of his bloodlust proved trying, despite getting permission to look through the restricted section of the library, none of the books proved fruitful, even the ones his Mother listed were helpful for basic needs of a vampire, but nothing too in depth. It irked Harry that the species was so well known and popular, yet nothing was ever recorded for the benefit of the young vampires. 

Yet, Harry was happy with how his friendships and relationships were growing, Victoria turned out to be a great friend and person, she looked after Harry, she was fond of his chambers for the silence for studying, and spent hours upon hours studying and testing each other, sharpening each other’s minds. 

Daphne and Tracey were often found in Harry’s chambers too, the duo preferring to relax there instead of the Slytherin common room. It made for a neat dynamic for Harry, two Gryffindors and two Slytherins creating a friendly environment. Once the three of them had teamed up to create a more feminine look to his chambers, Harry realized that he needed more male friends, and told the Quidditch lads about his apartment. 

Oliver, and the twins’ jaw dropped when they first saw it, and vowed to keep Harry’s secret. In the end, Harry’s apartment became an open door policy for the people who knew about it, he would come back from class to see Victoria and Oliver studying or playing cards, or the twins and Daphne and Tracey discussing the gossip around Hogwarts. The twins had a weird knack for finding out everything going on within the school, Harry figured they knew of some secret tunnels, but that was merely a guess. 

It was now the middle of October and Harry had settled into his routine, despite the constant bloodlust he felt, he was controlling it, at least for the most part, he struggled sometimes in the Great Hall, where his enhanced senses were blitzed with noise and smells. 

Finishing up breakfast with the Quidditch team, Harry immediately made a beeline to McGonagall’s office, hoping to sate his bloodlust for the next 48 hours. Arriving, and knocking before entering, Minerva saw him and frowned deeply. “Harry, oh no,” she said, Harry paused, “what?” He asked, his eyes widening. 

She pinched her nose in a stressed manner, “I have no more bags here, they are supposed to come in tomorrow.” 

Harry gulped, this was bad. “Uhm,” he said, his entirety seeking into his voice. “Can I please be excused from my classes for the day?” He asked lowly. 

Minerva’s eyes met his, hers filled with fear and pity. “Of course, and believe me, I am sorry about this Harry,” she put her head in her hands, “your Mother trusted me to do this and I failed.” 

Harry sighed, “it is not your fault professor, for what we knew, I’d only need one every couple weeks, not every other day. We’ll just need to find another solution.” 

Minerva looked up, she nodded, “we definitely will.” 

Harry gestured to the door, “I am going to go send an owl to my Mother, then lock myself in my room, when she inevitably storms in here, will you please bring her to me?” 

Minerva once again nodded, pity, regret and remorse pheromones floating in the air. Harry focussed in on her neck for a moment before he shook his head. “Thank you, and I gotta go.” 

Unceremoniously Harry ducked out of the office. Thankfully, classes were still a ways from starting so the halls were mostly empty. Harry darted through the halls, making it as quick as he could to the Owlery. Harry quickly spotted Hedwig, whistling her down from her perch, Harry scribbled a quick letter.   
And sending it off, with a “quickly Hedwig, to Mother please.” 

The bird must have sensed his turmoil as it withheld it’s usual affection, instead taking off for the skies immediately, pushing her wings as fast as she could. 

Harry took a deep breath, centred himself then pushed through the halls, avoiding every person that even looked at him. Reaching his room, Harry immediately locked the door behind him, stripping himself of his robes, shirt and pants, Harry slid on a pair of pajamas. 

He felt the bloodlust gnawing at his gut, the need and thirst growing greater and greater by the minute. He had never had this happen before but he knew of what to expect. First came the heat, Harry would start sweating profusely, then followed the headaches, followed by the boils on his skin, then lastly, his fangs would come out, and he would lose himself in his mind. 

The furthest Harry had ever gotten before was some heavy sweating, and the process usually lasted a couple days, judging by how fast Hedwig could reach Mother and how fast she would come, Harry may have some headaches by the time she got here. That was only if everything went right. If not, Harry was certain he’d have some boils across his skin. 

The recommended solution to the withdrawal was sleep. Even if Vampires hardly needed any of it, the relaxed state of sleep brought an ease to the long-standing suffering that the sweating and headaches would bring. It was unlikely that any vampire would sleep through the pain the skin boils brought. So Harry quickly pushed himself to relax, then settled into his bed, falling asleep. 

Floating in between wakefulness and the blessed sleep, Harry felt his headache beginning to bother him, so he allowed his dreams to take him through the pain. 

Images of Rose and Mother flashed through his mind the three of them spending time as a family, practicing magic together out in the yard at Potter manor, Tracey and Daphne smiling in laughter, Victoria with a book in her hand, the Quidditch lads floating on their brooms with wind in their hair. 

His dreams turned towards eroticism, and images of Daphne in her naked glory spread across his bed passed through his mind, her lips were reddened from kisses, her cunt full of his cum. 

Victoria came next, on her knees in a dark, confined space, Harry’s thick cock rested against her lips, her eyes looking wide at his, as her tongue swiped out to lick along the base side of his manhood. 

Harry’s mind continued to wander, and it turned more and more deprived the more his head hurt. Images of Rose, his little sister, on her hands and knees with her back arched, showing off both of her holes as Harry dove in, licking and slurping between them both.

Lastly, Lily’s face came into his mind, his Mother passionately riding his cock as she bit into his neck, as Harry returned the favour. They were in their regular feeding position, Lily on Harry’s lap as they rutted into each other’s naked bodies. Their chests pressed together as they fucked each other as they sucked each other’s blood. 

The last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore holding an orb, he had a guarded face,he was holding the orb like it was precious, and he was defending it. He had never seen Dumbledore in distress, so seeing him like this was odd. 

Harry was then woken, a hand shaking his shoulder roughly. His head was aching heavily, his skin sweating drastically, he groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Taking a quick sniff, Harry couldn’t make out who was shaking him due to the smells he was permeating, the sweat smelling and masking the other smells in the room. 

Overall he felt extremely dehydrated, his body felt lethargic and weak, despite his rest. It was terrible, Harry hated feeling anything but normal, anything but his regular self, and now he was struggling. 

The hand that woke him, shifted from his shoulder to his cheek, and he heard a quick sniffle, a nose being cleared as it sounded like the person was crying. “I am here, love, wake up.” 

Recognizing his Mother’s voice, Harry smiled, then pushed his green eyes open to meet hers. Lily smiled sadly, tears leaking from her eyes. Harry reached a hand up and wiped them away, despite the heaviness of his limbs. 

The pair just looked at each other for a moment, taking each other in before Lily spoke quietly. “I am so sorry my love, I failed you.” She said guiltily. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, he sat up, so he could lean against his headboard, he went dizzy for a moment with the movement but settled easily. “You did nothing wrong Mum, we could not have predicted this, and now you’re here, we just need to know about this for the future.” 

Lily nodded, she still looked incredibly guilty, but relaxed after hearing Harry’s words. Harry noticed she looked rather unkempt. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her clothes were askew, her shirt hung off one shoulder while she missed a belt loop on her jeans. She had rushed here as fast as she could. Smiling at his Mother, Harry pulled on her hands, pulling her towards him. 

Lily resisted for a moment, “careful!” She exclaimed, “I do not want to hurt you.” 

Harry snorted, “you’ll only be helping Mum.”

Harry moved the covers off of himself so he could pull Lily into his lap, she settled quickly raising a slight eyebrow as she felt his hardness. Harry shrugged, unashamed, “I was having a pretty good dream.” He said with a wink. 

Lily rolled her eyes fondly, Harry leaned forward and connected their lips. It felt good, to be kissing his Mother again, it felt like so long since the last time they had done this, when it had only been a month and a half. As their tongues dueled, Harry felt his head getting sorer and sorer. He wrapped his arms around Lily’s hips. Palming her ass, as he kissed down her neck. 

Pressing a couple of sweet kisses on her vein, Harry whispered quietly, “ready?” He asked. He felt her nod, “I may not be able to control myself, you may have to get me to stop if it gets too much for you. Alright?” 

Lily nodded again, she pressed a kiss to his temple, “go on love, drink up.” She said sweetly. 

Harry took a deep breath before he let his fangs elongate. Carefully pushing them into his Mother’s neck, feeling the incredible taste of blood flood into his mouth. Ecstasy hit him as the absolutely incredible flavour of Lily’s blood siphoned into his mouth. Harry moaned at the flavour, it was so good compared to the lifeless bags he had been drinking. 

Swallowing down as much blood as he could, Harry felt his thirst being quenched immediately, his headaches vanished quickly, and the heat of his skin settled into the regular heat. He felt his Mother’s hands rubbing across his bare back, through his hair, and across his arms as he continued to drink. 

He missed this so much, the satisfying taste, the casual intimacy with his beautiful Mother, the absence of his bloodlust, it made for such an indescribable experience to have gone without it for so long, to having it again. 

Continuing to drink and drink, Harry let his hands roam across his Mother’s body, her hair, her tits, her hair, her thighs, she had a heavenly figure, and Harry loved that she let him explore her body. 

Feeling slightly bold, as Harry kept drinking he made a move to run his hands underneath Lily’s shirt, allowing him to run his hands across her skin. The skin to skin contact felt incredible for Harry, just being able to touch across her warm, smooth skin was making his hands shake with excitement. 

Daring to try and go further, Harry raised his hands, running his fingers along the bottom of his Mother’s bra. Harry felt Lily shuddered as her hips began to gyrate slightly in his lap, grinding her jean clad cunt into his hardness. 

Taking the shivers as a good sign, Harry slid a hand underneath his Mother's bra, cupping one of her delicious tits with his bare hand. At the same time, Lily pulled on Harry’s hair signalling that he should stop drinking. Taking his fangs out of her skin, and then licking and kissing the marks to heal them, Harry didn't stop. 

Kissing up his Mother's neck, continuing to cop and feel underneath her shirt, Harry heard Lily moaning into him. Her hips were grinding hard into him now, and her hands were running across his bare chest eagerly, feeling down to his abdominals, then to Harry’s surprise, she gently cupped his hardness, running her hand up and down his length over his pyjamas. 

Harry moaned deeply, the friction on his cock was incredible, the feeling of his Mother's tits in his hands was incredible, just everything felt incredible. 

His skin was on fire with how much pleasure he was feeling, when he felt his cock starting to thicken, his orgasm incoming, he connected his lips with Lily’s, the two engaging in a passionate duel in tongues as they continued to rub and grab on each other’s bodies. 

Harry felt his orgasm coming, and spoke aloud, reluctantly removing his lips from his Mothers. “Mum, I’m gonna make a mess of my pants if you keep going.” 

Feeling Lily’s breath hot against his lips, Harry moaned softly as his Mother continued to rub and feeling on the length of his cock, pumping him to erupt from into his clothes. “I don’t care baby, do it.” she said seductively. 

Starting to thrust his hips into her hand, Harry felt his manhood begin to pulse, and with her hand pressed to it, Lily obviously felt it too. “that’s right baby, let go, come for me.” she pushed extra hard, her hand rubbing right on the tip, “I want to feel it, I want to feel you come baby.” 

Feeling the white hot bliss of an oncoming orgasm, Harry moaned, pushing his forehead onto his Mothers to keep eye contact as she made him erupt. “coming, Mama,” Harry said through a moan, at the last second, Lily reached her hand into Harry’s pyjamas, gripping the tip of his cock as he started to come, catching almost all of his spunk in her hand, the rest settling against his skin and in his underwear. 

Breathing heavily, and feeling his Mother’s hand wrapped around his manhood, had Harry feeling sated, but so satisfied, even excited for the future, as this was the first time he and his Mother had ever gone sexually. Harry leaned forward to kiss her, and Lily reciprocated easily, their lips and tongues connecting in an intimate embrace as Mother and son settled down from the high. 

Lily had yet to let go of Harry’s manhood, her bare hand had slowly begun to stroke along the tip of Harry’s length, his cock was still hard despite the discharge, and continued to provide to be the centre of his Mother’s attention. Lily kept pressing and exploring with her lips, while her hand kept stroking slowly and evenly. 

As Lily continued, Harry recognized that he felt so much better than he did before, his bloodlust was gone, his symptoms were gone, and his mind was clear. It felt like the first time in weeks that he felt normal, and not struggling with the smell and taste of blood. There had to be something about drinking from a person compared to the bags that made him feel so much better. 

Pulling away from his Mother’s lips, Harry gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from his cock. They made eye contact and Harry smiled sheepishly, “sensitive,” he said quietly. Lily shook her head, then laughed slightly, before pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before moving her torso backwards. Harry caught her before she could fully stand though, bringing their bodies flush together by wrapping an arm around her back, the other cupping her ass and pulling her closer. 

Lily let out a surprised ‘oof’ as she wrapped her arms back around Harry’s naked torso. “Harry,” she said fondly, “my hand is full of you, do you really want it all over your sheets?”

Eyes widening, Harry slowly let go of his Mother, letting her stand as she chuckled. Harry watched as she walked over to his bathroom, keeping his eyes on her jean clad legs as she went. 

Taking a few seconds to relax, Harry laid back in his pillows, closing his eyes, just listening as Lily shifted and moved about in the bathroom, washing her hands. He heard the door open and looked over, she had a small smile as she made her way towards him. “I cannot stay long,” she said, “I have to go back to Rose.” 

She sat on the bed next to Harry’s hips, instead of lying down she stayed sitting up. “Do you feel better?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her slyly, as if asking ‘really?’ Lily rolled her eyes, “not that, the bloodlust,” as she slapped his shoulder. 

Nodding, Harry replied, “I feel great, better than I've felt since I got here.” 

Lily smiled, “good, i am happy you were quick to message me.” 

Harry grabbed his Mother’s hand, placing a quick kiss on the back of it he winked at her, “my saviour.” 

Once again rolling her eyes at Harry’s behaviour, Lily turned more serious, “you do realize what this means right?”

Taking a nervous breath, Harry nodded, “the blood we drink has to be from a living person.”

Lily nodded but then pushed it further, “we do not know much, but i think it may have to do with feeding from magic.” 

Harry had not thought of that, “you’re saying that we feed blood, and from the magic of the person we feed from?” 

Lily shrugged, “I don’t think it’s the magic core directly, I think it may be the magical properties in a wizard's blood that satisfies us.” she rested a hand on Harry’s abdomen, tapping her fingers as she talked. That was a tic of hers that Harry recognized, it meant she was curious and wanted to pursue the idea further. She did it whenever she felt antsy and wanting to explore. 

Harry thought about what she was saying though, and her theory had a lot of weight to it, the problem was, how were they going to test and see if its true?

Sitting up so he could speak to Lily face to face, Harry said, “I think you’re right.” he reached out to fix a loose hair behind Lily’s ear, “but that means I will have to drink from a witch.”

Lily pinched her eyebrows together, she frowned, “I guess you're right.” she said sadly. 

Her actions confused Harry, he knew that she had been drinking from Rose, which Harry thought was great, it kept the secret small and kept Lily healthy while Rose was easily able to recover from the draining of the blood. So he was confused by her sadness. 

“Mum?” he said, reaching out to grab her hand, “this is a good thing isn’t it? I won’t be reliant upon you?” 

Lily’s frown was still on her face, and she pulled her hand from his to run down her thighs, “I am just coming to terms with it Harry,” she met his eyes, “you’re my baby boy, and we had fed each other since the night of our turning.” she leaned forward and quickly stole a kiss from Harry’s lips, “we grew closer and closer, and i am not ashamed to say that I do not want it to end.” she finished speaking, but didn’t let Harry get a word in, kissing him again with vigour. A wet, lusty, kiss that promised more to come. 

Harry’s arousal hit him again but he reined it in, this was not the time. “Mum,” he said sadly, “I will always, always be happy to do this with you.” he said, assuring her of his love for her. “You're my Mum, who I love unconditionally, no other Witch will ever prevent us from feeding, or loving one another.” 

Lily smiled, his words brought a certainty to their relationship, and it looked to ease her worries. Harry continued though, “and even then, I may need you to come back in another couple weeks, if I cannot find a witch to feed from.” Harry smiled at her, the prospect of seeing his Mother again in another couple weeks was a reassuring thought, if it meant more feeding and love, then good, and if he found another to feed from, then good.

Reaching forward to pull his Mother to him, Harry hugged her for all she was worth. They simply settled into each other's embrace, the comfort they found in each other’s arms more reassuring than any words they had said. They both knew that they would come back to this, they would never be able to resist the connection they had and shared, and the overwhelming blanket of love that surrounded them. 

-

The next week floated past for Harry, he was finally not struggling with his bloodlust, and continuing to study, attend classes, and grow his relationships with his friends. The entire time, he had the thoughts of the discussion he had with his Mother on his mind. Harry and Lily spoke for nearly an hour after their hug, just discussing the research, the books, theories and how their lives have been in the two months since they had been apart. 

Harry got her to open up about feeding from Rose, and it was all good news, which eased Harry’s worries about the wellness of his Mother without him. Lily asked about the books he looked for, but when he told her his searches came up empty, she became more determined, ideas about where to look and how she would find access spurted from her mouth. 

That was hit Mother, determined to push the boundaries, and driven when she puts her mind to it. 

Harry withheld from telling his Mother about the hint Dumbledore gave him. Valentina Zabini seemed like someone his Mother would not get along with, and Dumbledore specifically gave Harry the information, when he very easily could have sent an owl to Mother. That confused Harry, as in a situation like this, the adult should surely be handling it, but Dumbledore made the choice and Harry respected it. 

The main thing on Harry’s mind was Halloween though, the day Voldemort killed his Father and turned him and his Mother. It was always a very sorrowful day, where he moped around. Usually, Rose would bring him out of his funk, by laying with him, or distracting him from his thoughts. 

Mother liked to be left alone on Halloween, thinking and reflecting on her lost love, and the tragedy that struck. Either way, this year would be the first time Harry spent Halloween away from home, and he was uncertain how to cope. He knew that Hogwarts was having a Halloween feast, and he was going to skip it. He didn’t want to bring any of his friends down by being sad while they enjoyed the festivities. 

That's where Harry found himself now, he was in his room, notes spread across his dining room table as he worked on a charms assignment. He had spent most of the day alone, other than the regular classes, but other than that he felt okay, the peace and quiet of the day was a welcome relief to the grief he felt. 

Peace and Quiet was a relative term at Hogwarts though, as the twins barged into his room breaking the tranquility. 

“Oi!” George called out. 

Harry watched as Fred made his way towards the kitchen, grabbing a cookie from the jar Harry had, George made his way towards him, “you’re going to miss the feast if you don’t get moving lad.” 

Fred shoulder bumped Harry as he made his way over, “we know today isn’t exactly a good day for you Harry.” he patted Harry on the shoulder in comfort, “but you can’t expect us to let you mope in here by yourself, when there's food and fun to distract you.” 

Harry smiled, the twins were jokesters most of the time, but when they were serious, they almost always had good intentions. “Thanks boys, but I think i’m okay here for now.” 

The twins made to argue, but Harry’s stomach made itself known, rumbling loudly signalling his need for nourishment. Rolling his eyes at Fred and George’s smug faces, Harry stood. “Fine, but do not expect me to stay long, nor be in that great of a mood.” 

George replied first, wrapping an arm around Harry, “of course Harry,” Fred continued quickly after George spoke, “we expect nothing of you today, it just wouldn’t be right.” 

Harry nodded, grabbing his wand and robe, the three of them chatted as they made their way to the Great Hall. 

The hall was decorated rather obnoxiously if Harry could say so, Halloween decorations floating over tables, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, and bowls of sweets on each table. Harry didn’t spot Daphne or Tracey, so he felt fine walking over to sit with the Quidditch team. 

Sitting down at the table, Fred and George sat either side of Harry, assuming they did that out of need to make Harry feel comfortable, he gave them a silent thanks, and reminded himself to show his gratefulness later on. 

The feast started with Dumbledore speaking a few quick words in his wacky, grandfatherly way, followed by a song by some of the ghosts that were floating around. Harry found that rather ironic, that the hall was decorated with depictions of ghosts, while there were some literal ghosts soaring above them. 

The food came next, and it was a hearty meal, meat, potatoes, pumpkin themed desserts, and some fruit and vegetables for sides. Harry mostly listened as the conversation went on around him, the others seemed to know that he would be quieter tonight, and did not attempt to pull him into the conversation as usual. 

Harry spotted Daphne and Tracey eating with Blaise at the Slytherin table, the both of them smiling when he looked over. That was when he looked down the Gryffindor table, usually if Victoria was not sitting with them, then she was sitting with the other prefects. spotting Percy and the other fifth years, but not spotting Victoria, Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

Looking over to Oliver, who was in the same year as Victoria, Harry asked. “Ollie, where's Vic?” the first time he had spoken during the feast. 

Oliver immediately looked guilty, and Alicia, Angelina and Katie shot him dirty looks. Harry recognizing the volatility spoke, “I’m missing something here.” he stated. 

Angelia sighed, “Oliver here,” she gave him a firm punch in the arm, “was sad when he got some marks back that weren’t very good.” Harry looked over at him and Oliver had the decency to look ashamed. Angelina continued, “so when Victoria told him that she offered to help him study but he shrugged her off, he got mad.” 

Harry gave Oliver a dry look. The man spoke, but he mumbled under his breath and Harry couldn’t understand him. Alicia spoke up, speaking for Oliver and shaming him, “he barked at her that ‘at least my family doesn't have a reputation as killers and traitors’.” 

Oliver looked down at his plate, all eyes were on him and he was appearing guilty. Alicia continued, “you better apologize when she comes back.” Oliver said loudly, “of course I will!” he raised his hands in front of him in defence, “I was just annoyed at the poor test result, I didn’t mean to take it out on her.” 

Harry shrugged, this wasn’t really anything new, drama happened all the time at Hogwarts, insults are thrown and apologies are had. He calmly asked, “so, where is she?” 

Katie spoke, “she went up to talk to Moaning Myrtle, apparently Victoria is one of the few people in the school that ghost actually likes.” 

Harry nodded, “we should save some food for her.” 

Angelina nodded, “good idea Harry.” 

Curious about the reputation of Victoria’s family, Harry asked, “so, what is the reputation the Marchenzio’s have?” 

The team all looked at one another, before their eyes all seemed to fall on Angelina, she sighed, “the Marchenzio’s were a ruthless mobster family in Italy before the Grindelwald war.” she said quietly, so none of the others around them heard her. “They had a reputation of killers and tricksters, who would protect their territory, and kill if someone stood in their way.” Harry was surprised, Victoria didn’t seem like that at all. 

Angelina continued, “The rumour is that when they found out Victoria was magical,  
her parents moved to England, to start a new life away from the family's old ways.” She tapped her hand on the table nervously, “this all heresy by the way, but you never lose ties to family, she still has Uncle’s, Aunt’s, Cousins and Grandparents in the business.” 

She made a good point to be fair, family ties do not just go away, you are connected with your family for your whole lives. No matter the distance. 

Fred gave Harry a whack on the shoulder playfully, “enough of this talk,” he said with a smile, “you lot hear about who was caught in the third floor broom closet?” 

Harry snickered to himself, the twins were always a source of gossip around Hogwarts. Not caring about the conversation, Harry ate some more food. 

The information about Victoria was surprising, everything he had known about her was from her lips. She was sweet, kind, caring and loyal, and he was dishonest with himself if he didn’t say he was attracted to her. She was gorgeous, bright blue eyes, dark curly hair, luscious lips, a skinny waist with a thick ass that was almost always visible through her robes. Harry remembered his fever dreams and the erotic images of her and felt like drooling. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the doors to the Hall slamming open, Professor Quirrel running in, with a wipe to his sweaty forehead he yelled dramatically. “Troll! In the Dungeons! Oh, Merlin!” Before falling over in a faint. 

The entire scenario looked like a production to Harry, but it set off the entire populace of Hogwarts. Students panicking, shouting, looking to others for help with distress on their faces. 

Dumbledore let a cannon blast from his wand, getting everyone’s attention. “Prefects!” He called out, “please escort your houses back to their dorms in an orderly fashion, the professors and I will handle this.” 

Harry stood immediately, knowing exactly where he was going, he made to move but was grabbed by Alicia. “Where are you going?!” She said firmly. 

Pulling his sleeve from her grip, Harry shrugged her off, “Vic doesn’t know about the troll! I’m going after her.” 

Angelina stood looking strong and in control, putting authority into her words, “Harry! Let the professors handle it.” 

Looking from his friends, to the door, the crowd of students around him with Percy trying to organize everyone, Harry looked at them sadly, before he darted into the crowd, essentially getting away from their protection. 

Harry slid his way through the students, passed Quirrel’s prone body, and out into the hallway. Harry made his way around the corner, making sure he was out of sight, he sped off, using his vampire speed to push himself to Myrtle’s bathroom quickly. 

As he got there, he saw the door had been smashed in, walls around the bathroom completely demolished. Eyes widening, Harry heard a womanly scream, darting inside the bathroom to see Victoria cowering underneath a sink, the massive troll with it’s club raised over it’s head poised to smash down into Victoria’s body. 

Harry panicked, his wand was in his pocket, and Victoria was too large and too far for him to wandlessly summon her to him. The troll was twelve feet tall, teeth yellow and gnarly, massive muscles clench in anger as it grunted. Harry nearly froze, until he saw the clenched muscles of the troll begin his downward swing of his club. 

Acting before thinking, Harry sped forward, catching the club over his head, his arms taking the weight of the blow as his enhanced strength and speed saved his friend. 

Victoria looked up, seeing Harry stood over her as he blocked the troll’s swing, her eyes widened to an obscene degree. “Move!” He yelled at her. 

Victoria rolled to the side, The troll grunted in anger and lifted his club again. Harry sped to Victoria picking her up in one motion springing to the doorway, setting her down in safety. 

She reached a hand to him, her hand gripping his wrist. “How?!” She said incredulously. Harry heard the Troll move towards them from behind him and spoke quietly. “Later.” 

Turning to the troll, Harry watched as it swung it’s club back and forth, smashing up the bathroom. It had its eyes locked on Harry and was moving towards him, menace in its eyes. 

Trying to think of a plan, Harry snapped his wand into his hand, Harry levitated some of the debris, and began launching it at the troll's head. The ceramic sinks and toilets smashing into its skull. 

That only enraged it further, and it took off in a sprint towards Harry. Feinting one way, then sliding towards the floor. Harry shot a confringo curse as he slid, hitting the troll in its knee forcing it to stumble and face plant into the wall. 

Rolling away from the beast, Harry watched as it stood, it was clearly favouring it’s left knee as Harry’s spell hit it’s mark. With an angry bellow, the troll charged once again, this time, the club staying in front of him, as he tried to swing it parallel to the floor, so Harry had no way to avoid it. 

Trying to shield himself before he felt the contact, Harry failed on the spell, he had only really studied about vampires and offensive spells, shielding was not something he was good at yet. 

Bracing himself for the impact, the club hit his right hip, chest and shoulder, sending him flying into some of the debris. Dazed and confused, Harry raised his head, it ached heavily and his right side felt broken. The troll charged again, a mighty victorious roar echoing through the halls. 

Harry stood on weak feet and rolled to the side, in its victorious charge the troll failed to hit him, and Harry’s cutting spell connected with the troll's other knee. 

It again fell forward, his head hitting the wall heavily, dust floating off the wall. Recognizing an opportunity, Harry pushed himself through the pain, striding up the trolls back as it struggled to recover, Harry used the only tool he had, his wand, and shoved it directly up the trolls nose. 

Harry felt his wand pierce the troll’s brain, and stuck his hand further in, stabbing through it fully, making sure the troll was completely incapacitated. 

Falling back, and off of the Trolls body, Harry stumbled onto solid ground. Breathing heavily and gripping his right side where the impact hit, he felt for some broken bones. His shoulder seemed fine, the cartilage and ligaments just jammed, his hip had a chip in the bone, and his ribs felt broken. 

The good news was that he could feel his body working to heal himself, the bad news was that Victoria had just witnessed everything he just did. 

Looking over to her, she was disheveled, but still mightily beautiful, she walked over to him. “Holy shit.” She said, “you’re… you… you’re a….” 

Harry looked down at his hands expecting the shame and fear on her face. Instead, he heard a group of footsteps. He looked at Victoria quickly, putting a finger to her lips, asking her to stay quiet, she quickly shut her mouth and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Snape charged into the bathroom. 

“Oh my goodness.” McGonagall stated, taking in the state of the room, as well as her injured student and the dead troll. 

Sirius went right over to Harry, “you okay?” He asked in a panicked voice, brushing some of the dust off of Harry’s face and out of his hair. 

Harry nodded, but then Sirius turned angry. “What were you doing! Taking on a full grown troll! You know better Harry!” 

Harry stood then shrugged, he gestured to Victoria, who had sided up to him. “I was only coming to get Victoria, I didn’t know the troll was going to be here.” 

Dumbledore spoke next, his calm voice had a slight accusation to it. “And you decided to fight it and not get a professor?” 

Harry felt irked by the Headmasters words. “I would’ve! When I arrived the troll was about to smash Victoria! I did what had to be done.” 

Snape then chimed in, “Albus,” he said softly. The two made eye contact, and they seemed to have a silent conversation, eventually Dumbledore nodded and turned to the two students. “The two of you must get cleaned up and looked at in the infirmary.”

Victoria nodded in acceptance but Harry was not satisfied. Looking at Dumbledore, Harry asked, “why did Quirrel say the Dungeons?” 

“Harry!” McGonagall called out admonishing him for his outburst. Harry shrugged, “I’m not wrong. He sent you the wrong direction.” Harry looked over to Victoria, she had grabbed his hand, and now that he looked at her, he remembered what he had just learnt about her family. Was this planned? A retaliation of some sort on the Marchenzio family? Victoria as the target. 

Pondering his thoughts, Victoria gripped his hand, getting his attention. She directed her head to the exit, signalling her want to leave. Before they could leave, McGonagall stepped towards Victoria. “I trust that what you saw today will remain quiet Victoria.” Her tone was no nonsense, all of her authority in her words. 

Harry smiled, he appreciated McGonagall protecting him, but he could handle it. “As much as I appreciate it professor,” he looked around the room, all of the people in the room knew he was a vampire. “Everyone here already knows, and Victoria was about to figure it out when you walked in.” Harry shrugged, “I trust her, there is no need to scare her into submission.” 

Victoria spoke up for the first time, her voice was hoarse from the dust and her screaming. “I will keep Harry’s secret. I promise.” 

McGonagall nodded, “go,” she said to the two of them, “I’ll tell Poppy to expect you after you clean up.” 

Harry felt himself healing, his heightened healing ability already fixing his hurts. “I can feel myself healing, I’ll be fine in an hour.” He said, McGonagall nodded. Harry looked over to Victoria, she had cuts on her hands, and her shoes and robes looked torn but other than that she looked okay. “Do you think I could take care of your injuries? No need to go to the infirmary?” 

Victoria nodded. “Yes, I think I’d prefer that actually.” She looked down at the cuts on her hands, “we also should probably have some privacy for this conversation.” 

McGonagall spoke again, in her serious authoritative voice. “If anything changes, you go to Madam Pomfrey immediately. No arguments.” 

The two students nodded, and Harry led Victoria out the door. Their hands remained intertwined as they walked, they were silent, as were the halls as they walked. 

Harry was entirely uncertain on how this was going to play out. Victoria was a good friend, a good person, but he just learnt that her family had a suspicious past. And she now knew his secret. 

Victoria spoke quietly as they rounded the corner to Harry’s room. “I can hear you thinking.” 

Harry sighed, he didn’t know what to say. He decided that being honest was probably his best option. “A week ago, if you had learnt about my secret it would have solved a lot of problems for me.” He turned to look at her. “But today I found out something’s about your family, and the reputation they have.” 

Victoria scowled, her hand shook in anger, “you’re going to judge based on some rumours about my family!?” She barked. 

Harry had obviously hit a nerve, and gestured her inside his room. She separated from him, going to the kitchen to turn on the kettle for tea. She was still dirty, her robes and clothes torn, but she was eerily beautiful even in her anger. A beautiful strength. 

“I am not sure Victoria.” Harry ran a hand over his face. “You are my friend, someone who I like, who I allowed into my life, but you have to realize that what you know now will get me killed if the wrong person learns of it.” 

Victoria’s shoulders sagged, she pointed to where they had just come from, “but Dumbledore, Snape, Black and McGonagall know?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “They were the first group there when it happened.” Harry cursed Halloween, he fucking hated Halloween. “Voldemort killed my Father, and his Vampire underling turned my Mother and I when his Avada Kedavra rebounded off of my head.” He raised his hair to show off his famous scar. 

Victoria’s eyes widened in surprise and understanding, “no one knows the real story.” 

Shaking his head, Harry enunciates the P, “Nope, only a select few, which now includes you.” 

Victoria ran her fingers through her hair, a stressful tic if he had ever seen one. Harry sniffed quickly. Smelling the air for her pheromones; fear, curiosity, anger, and fealty floated through the air. Harry was surprised about the last one, fealty to who? Her family? Or him? 

Victoria poured herself a glass of tea. “So, what are you exactly?” She asked, her voice small and innocent. She continued before Harry could answer, “I had my hunches when you had no heartbeat, but I want confirmation.” 

Harry sighed, “I’m a Vampire. Who needs to drink blood to survive.” 

Victoria nodded easily, her lips shifting into a small ‘o’. 

“Victoria,” Harry said softly. He moved around the counter to stand in front of Victoria, taking her hands in his. “I feel like I should be asking you for a magical oath.” 

Their eyes met, and she must have recognized how scared Harry was. He truly was scared, he felt his stomach bubbling up, and his nerves showing through him. This was the first time he was telling someone about the secret he had kept his whole life, and it happened to be to a gorgeous girl, whose family had a torrid past. He would have gladly kept the secret from Victoria, hiding it, but it was forced out of him by his need to save her, and his poor reaction time in taking out his wand. 

Looking into his eyes, Victoria shook her head, “Harry,” she reached up to cup his cheek, “I promise I will not tell a soul.” She shook her head, “but I will not make a magical oath, if I am forced to tell someone, to save your life, or mine, I do not want to lose my magic because of it.” 

Harry felt inclined to believe her. She seemed so honest and certain in her words. He listened for her heartbeat and it stayed the same, meaning that she wasn’t lying, this was good. 

Harry looked down at their intertwined hands, he still felt uncertain and nervous despite her words. “What’s wrong handsome?” She asked, using the name he loved so. 

Hesitating, trying to find the right words, “I…I don’t want you to see me differently. Vampires are shunned by society, and hated on principle. I’m not like that.” 

Victoria smiled, “Harry, if you can look through my family's past, then I can do the same for you.” 

She gripped his hands tight. “Let’s make a deal right now, from here on out, we judge each other by the actions of the other. It doesn’t matter if you’re a vampire or I’m a Marchenzio, what matters is Victoria and Harry.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at him. 

“I can agree to that,” he said simply, Victoria continued. “I’m Victoria, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect, I’m witty, stubborn, and caring,” Harry interrupted her quickly with a “and beautiful.” Victoria blushed slightly but continued, “who is your friend, you’re Harry, the handsome first year who caught my attention the first time I laid eyes on him. He is kind, observant and brave.” She presses a kiss to his chest. “That is how we should see each other, nothing else matters.” 

Harry nodded, he smiled, then looked down at Victoria, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. It was a small chaste kiss, it felt more friendly than intimate, but it felt right, and judging by Victoria's big smile, she appreciated it. 

Taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to it, Harry nodded, “okay.” He said softly. She ran a thumb over the apple of his cheek. “Okay?” She said in the same tone he did. “Okay.” He followed, firm in his tone. 

Harry took a step away from her, “we both need to shower.” He said, “want to wash my back?” He joked with a wink. 

Victoria looked at him pointedly, “you don’t have a heartbeat? Are you sure you can get it up?” 

Harry’s shocked face had Victoria laughing, her white teeth shining. “You can come find out?” He flirted back. 

Stepping towards his bedroom, Harry pulled his shirt off just before he went inside, so Victoria could get a good profile view of his torso. 

Laughing to himself, Harry quickly cleaned off. The benefit of being a man was that it took very few minutes to wash and shower. He was dressed and clean, walking out of his room in no time, Victoria had shifted to the couch, where she was bandaging her small cuts. 

Harry felt guilty for not taking care of them earlier, but she looked fine, and she didn’t complain so he figured she was fine. 

He made his way over to her, “feel free to shower here if you want.” He said, letting her feel welcome in his home. 

Victoria smiled, “why do you want to sneak a peek?” She flirted. 

Harry snorted, “if you’re offering.” 

Victoria slapped him on the shoulder, before she too rose, heading for the shower. “I’m locking this door!” She called back cheekily, making Harry chuckle. 

Harry knew she’d take a while in the shower, so he called on a Potter House Elf, in no time, he had plenty of food on the table, knowing that Victoria didn’t eat, he thought it would be nice for her to have some food. 

Beginning to eat, Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now that Victoria knew about him, and promised to hide his secret, he felt secure in the secret again. 

The only worry he had now was his bloodlust, the choice felt like it had been made for him. Victoria now knew about his Vampirism, and she accepted it. She was a perfect candidate to start to feed from at Hogwarts. He would let her address it first, but in another week's time, he would be feeling thirsty, and would need some blood. Whether that was through a blood bag, his mother or hopefully Victoria, he needed it. 

Harry bit into some potatoes, drinking some water, he heard the door open behind him. Victoria had changed, she no longer wore her ripped clothes, but had a pair of sleep shorts on, with a tank top. Harry swallowed at all of the skin she was showing. The tank top showed off her shoulders, the kiddle showing off a little bit of cleavage. Victoria was not entirely well endowed in the chest area, but the skin was still delectable to look at. The shirt was a little short too, the hem riding up just barely above the top of her sleep shorts, a sliver of her stomach showing just below her belly button. Then her legs, her light skin tone made them look incredible as she walked towards him, the muscles flexing as she walked, her smooth skin looking good enough to take bites out of. 

Harry was frozen by her, and she recognized it by clearing her throat as she neared. “Ahem,” Harry’s eyes met hers and he guiltily smiled, not at all ashamed by his full perusal of her body. Her face held a sultry smirk. “like what you see?” 

Harry nodded, not at all shy in his attraction, “can you blame me?” 

Victoria snorted, but ran a hand through Harry’s hair as she cuddled up next to him on the couch. She sat perpendicular to him, so that her thighs were on top of his, and she could lean into him. Her shoulder pressed to his chest. “we should talk some more.” she said. 

Harry nodded, he had a great view down her shirt, and her bare thighs pressed to his felt incredible as well, he was putty in her hands. “Ask whatever and i’ll try to answer honestly.” 

Harry felt her nod into his shoulder. “how often do you need to…. drink?” she asked hesitantly. “Every two weeks, my Mother and I had a schedule that would keep us sated, but not addicted to it.” Harry sighed, “there were some stories of vampires who became too addicted to blood, and drank and drank and drank, draining their sources and becoming too reliant on the nourishment.” 

Victoria nodded, “okay, so since you’ve been alone here, how did you drink?” 

“McGonagall provided blood bags for me, but they only partially worked. when I fed from my Mother it would take two weeks before I needed to feed again. Last week, when I was incapacitated that one day..” Harry paused, so she would remember, Victoria’s eyebrows clenched together, “you hid from us because you didn’t have blood?” 

Nodding, Harry continued, “my thirst was so strong that I started to get symptoms.” Harry then explained the process of the blood dehydration of a vampire. Victoria was entirely intrigued the entire time, the new information she was learning seemed to really intrigue her, he guessed it was because it was so closely linked to him, but he appreciated her attention. 

“Wait, so…would it be alright if I saw your fangs?” Victoria asked, she was really taking the whole situation well, and her questions were nothing that Harry had not answered before. 

Harry gently eased his fangs out, his teeth morphing to the long sharp incisors. Victoria leaned forward so her eyes were level with them, and she seemed enraptured by them, her eyes staring, taking in their shape and size. She tapped a finger to her own neck, “and you’d bite here?”

Harry nodded, then pointed to his wrist, and his inner thigh, “or here and here, this is where the most blood flows through the body, the neck is the most common and easily accessible.” 

Victoria leaned away nodding to herself. Harry pulled his fangs away, hiding them once again. “Any more questions?” Harry asked in a teasing voice. 

Victoria nodded, she looked jittery, nervous, all of a sudden. “You need someone to drink from right? To stay healthy?” 

Pinching his eyebrows together, Harry nodded, he tuned his senses to her and sensed anxiety and nerves, and her heartbeat was high. 

“From my understanding,” she started, “you do not have a viable source of blood here at Hogwarts, but you need it to survive.” Her bright eyes met his. 

Harry nodded again, and she seemed to steel herself, “why don’t you feed from me?” She asked in a small voice.

Eyebrows shooting to his hairline in surprise, Harry looked at Victoria in awe. He thought he was going to have to convince someone to allow him to feed. Here was Victoria, surprising him by offering. 

Harry shivered, he pictured biting into Victoria’s lovely neck, drinking her delicious blood as he stated himself. “Are you sure?” Harry asked through a heated breath. “There are some side effects.” 

Victoria looked taken aback slightly, but pushed forward, “and they are?” 

Harry sighed, “the days I feed, you will feel tired and fatigued, I’m literally drinking your blood so it takes a few hours for your body to regenerate it. The healing properties in your magic helps.” 

Pausing, thinking about the other side effects, “I will also feel more attuned to you. I will have your blood in my body, and that means my magic will have a better sense to yours. I’m not saying we’ll be telepathic, but we’ll definitely feel the need to be closer.” 

Victoria nodded at both effects, “that’s it?” She asked, she snorted, “I was expecting to be turned or enthralled, maybe even lose some of my magic.” 

Harry laughed, “no, but the enthralling is possible with the right rituals. Turning someone is draining them of all of their blood, I won’t be doing that to you.” 

Victoria smiled, but she turned serious, “I’m being serious Harry, if it means keeping you healthy and happy, then I’ll happily let you feed from me.” 

Harry went to reply, but Victoria cut him off with a finger to his lips, “only a couple of hours ago you saved my life. It’s the least I could do.” She rubbed his cheek, “it also won’t be too terrible having to be close to you handsome.” 

Smiling, Harry nodded, “okay.” He said softly, he watched her smile before he continued, “but we will have to be careful, I’ve never fed from anyone but my Mother before. We need to be certain you’ll be alright.” 

Victoria nodded, before she smiled again, tucking her face into Harry’s neck, hugging him tightly as she pulled their torso’s together. 

Harry thrived in the comfort, the feeling or her warm body pressed to his felt good, but not as good as the relief he felt at having a source of blood at Hogwarts now. He’d never need those blood bags again, and he’d never have to struggle with his bloodlust again. 

Feeling Victoria pull away, she stood in front of him, holding a hand out, “come,” she said, “let’s go to bed.” 

Harry looked at her confused, and she snorted, “we’re just going to sleep next to each other dummy,” she winked, “maybe some cuddling if you’re lucky.” 

Shaking his head in a fond exasperation, Harry met her eyes, “I wasn’t lying about not being able to sleep Vic, I only need about 10 hours a week.” 

Her jaw dropped, “are you serious?” She asked in awe. Harry snorted but nodded, “why do you think I know so much, I have a lot more time on my hands then the average wizard.” 

Shaking her head in exasperation, Victoria rolled her eyes, “you are full of surprises handsome.” 

Shrugging, Harry replied, “I think that’s all of them,” he pulled on her outstretched hand so that she fell onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her knees ended up on either side of his thighs. “It’s nice to talk to someone about this stuff. It’s a secret I’ve had to keep my whole life.” 

Victoria smiled, she placed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead, then pulled his face into her neck. “I’m honoured to be the first, and I haven’t said it yet but I will now.” She pulled away to meet his eyes, “thank you Harry, for saving me.” 

Her voice was full of emotion, the words came out heartfelt and charged. Harry smiled, “I’d do it again Vic,” 

She smiled tearfully, then pulled him to her again, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly in a hug. Harry settled into her embrace, it felt good, and it felt like a step in the right direction to convince Wizarding society that vampires could be good. 

The hug lasted a few moments but Harry felt his relationship with Victoria shift, they were bonded from here on, Harry knew that their lives would forever be intertwined. His secret is too much of a weight over the two of them to ever be apart, they would need to be united, lest she wanted to betray him. Which Harry doubted, Victoria was a good person and a good friend, she wouldn’t have offered her blood if she didn’t have the right intentions for him. 

The greatest of bonds are born within the trials of adversity, and what is more troubling than fighting a giant troll? Harry was certain that the pair of them were connected now, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another chapter in the bag, feel like some of the reviews/comments need to be addressed though, Harry being 'soft' is definitely part of his journey, which will develop throughout the fic, at this point he is only young, expect mistakes and tribulations. 
> 
> All the pairings listed, expect them to make an appearance throughout, definitely a nice mixed bag, heh. 
> 
> Would love to know your thoughts on the OC, Victoria? Lemme know in the comments/reviews. As always kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> More Life,


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days for Harry were spent preparing for the year's first Quidditch game. Gryffindor played against Slytherin, and it was a mighty rivalry between the two houses that fuelled each teams desire to win. 

The fallout of the dead troll was smaller than Harry expected, the professors were assumed to have taken care of the situation, so none of the student body even knew or asked Harry about it. For what the Quidditch team knew, Harry had found Victoria and gone to his room, being safe and secure in his chambers 

Harry appreciated the privacy, as the professors took care of the situation, further helping him hide his secret. Snape, Sirius and McGonagall checked in with him the next day, and with proof that he was fine, let him be. 

The first Quidditch game was quickly approaching so Oliver turned fanatical, making practices everyday, set plays, individual work, team building activities all were worked on meticulously. Almost every moment of Harry’s free time was spent with the team. Every other moment was spent doing his homework, studying, or research. Harry’s life was so busy but so full, it was satisfying to be working towards bettering yourself, as well as working towards a group goal as the Quidditch team was. 

The only negative about this was that he had not spent much time with Daphne, Tracey and Victoria because of it. The two Slytherin’s had visited Harry a couple of times late at night, but it was usually before curfew and they couldn’t stay for very long. With Victoria, she would come and visit him on the Quidditch field, sit with them in the Great Hall, but she was strangely absent from visiting his room. 

Either way, the game was coming up next week, and Harry needed a feed within the next couple of days, his bloodlust had started to creep up on him, and he wasn’t about to go back to the blood bags. 

Harry headed into the showers after an overly long Quidditch practice. The team had been sore and complaining about too much work so Oliver had ended practice early today, the practice lasting two hours instead of the regular four. Harry planned on seeking out Daphne and Tracey, hopefully he could spend some time with the two Slytherins, he had missed their dynamic, Daphne’s quiet intelligence and Tracey’s infectious energy. 

Striding into the Great Hall, which was rare, as the Quidditch team had been taking dinners on the field as of late, Harry spotted the two beauties at the Slytherin table. Making his way over to them with a smile on his face. 

Tracey spotted him first, and shifted over so he could sit. Harry gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek before rounding the table to sit with Tracey, placing a quick kiss to her cheek as well. “Hello good looking,” Tracey said, her voice full of affection. 

Harry smiled, “hello lovely,” he took a plate and loaded his plate with the food in front of him. “It feels like it’s been so long since we’ve sat and eaten like this.” 

Daphne snorted, “and whose fault is that?” Harry felt her feet settle between his ankles, that was something he noticed about Daphne, she was not verbally affectionate, she rarely ever spoke words of appreciation, but she was always touchy with him and Tracey, but if anyone else went near her, she gave them a wide berth. It felt a privilege to be trusted by her in such a way, and it was certainly not a hardship to be touched by a gorgeous woman. 

Harry smirked at her, raising his hands in defence, “Hey, I’m busy, it’s not like I am purposely avoiding you two.” 

Tracey snorted, “we know that Harry, Daphne is just teasing.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at her, and Tracey gave him a slap on the shoulder. A voice from the left of them chimed in, “you ready for the game Potter?” 

It was Blaise who asked, Harry hadn’t seen him for a couple weeks, he seemed to float in and out of classes, while keeping everyone at an arm's length. Harry shrugged, “as ready as we can be, Oliver has us practicing everyday.” 

Blaise nodded, “it should be a good match, the two teams are evenly matched.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “you like Quidditch?” 

Blaise snorted, “been following it my whole life, it was the one thing I shared with my Father before he passed.” 

Harry internally cringed, “Sorry to hear that,” Blaise waved off his condolences, “it’s alright,” he chortled, “your Father was murdered, and you’re famous because of it, you must be all sort of mentally fucked up.” 

Daphne chimed in quickly, admonishing Blaise for his crude words, “Blaise!” He only shrugged, watching Harry for his reaction. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, they had no idea he was a vampire. The baggage that came with that was paramount to his Father passing. “I think I’m fairly well adjusted.” He said with a small laugh. 

Tracey laughed, while Daphne smiled, Blaise gave him a small nod in approval. Tracey spoke up next, “your family coming to the game Harry?” 

Nodding to the blonde, Harry replied, “yeah, Mum and Rose are coming to watch, they said they’re excited to meet the team.” 

Daphne pouted, “they aren’t excited to meet your new friends?”

Blaise interrupted Harry before he could reply, “I think I’d very much like to meet the famous Lily Potter.” He spoke evenly, but Harry sensed a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

Harry shot Blaise a look of warning, “I think I’d very much like to meet the infamously beautiful Valentina Zabini too.” 

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “well played.” 

Tracey rolled her eyes again, “boys,” she said in an exasperated voice. She then continued, “I want to meet your little sister, see if she’s like you.” 

Harry shuddered, “don’t you dare corrupt my baby sister.” 

Tracey looked offended, “corrupt?” 

Harry nodded, “Trace, you’re an insatiable flirt, I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if my Sister started flirting with boys.” Even the thought of it had him angry, “If I had the option she’d never look at one.” 

Daphne smiled again, “the protective big brother act is cute, yet, I’m sure Rose will be annoyed when you smother her.” 

Harry shrugged, “don’t care.” He said easily. 

The Great Hall around them started to fill some more, and the Slytherin table became more populated, Harry spotted the Malfoy rat making his way over to them. “Greengrass, Davis,” he said, purposely leaving Harry out, “still hanging with the half blood freak?” 

The insult rolled off Harry easily, he didn’t care for the blonde heir, nor did he care for his petty grievances. Harry took a bite from his food, completely ignoring the boy, which only enraged him further. 

Draco leaned over the table, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face, “what? Your freakish scar affects your hearing?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Piss off Malfoy, you’re being annoying.” He slapped Draco’s hand out his face, “you already saw what I did to Flint, I won’t hesitate to do it to you.” 

Draco scoffed, “I’m the heir to House Malfoy, you can’t harm a Noble heir.” 

“I’ll do whatever I want to prats who think they are above others.” Harry replied. He held eye contact with Malfoy, letting him see how serious Harry really was. 

Blaise then chimed in, his voice was entirely curious. “Why do you pick on Potter?” He asked Malfoy, “he’s done nothing to you personally, the only fault I can think of is that he is the one who defeated you-know-who.” 

Draco scowled at Blaise, “stay out of it Zabini,” he said defensively. Blaise had made a good point though, it was common knowledge that the Malfoy’s were loyal supporters of Voldemort, but Harry didn’t think the loyalty ran so deep in Draco. He’d have to have a word with Sirius, there was no way Narcissa as a lady of the Black family was not torn between loyalties. 

Blaise shrugged, “just saying, there has to be a reason for you to pick on him.” Blaise then eyed Daphne and Tracey rather obviously, insinuating that Malfoy has a crush on one of the two girls. 

Tracey reacted first, gagging dramatically, as she stuck her finger into her mouth slightly as she pretended to retch. Harry had trouble holding his laughter in, so he smiled tight lipped, as Daphne did the same. Blaise had no qualms and laughed fully. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne, questioning whether she returned Draco’s affections. She rolled her eyes, he felt a bare foot slide up and down his calf sensually, and the confirmation was all he needed. She had her eyes elsewhere, focussed solely on him. 

Malfoy stuttered hilariously, “e-enough!” He called out as some of the other Slytherin’s began laughing as well. “My father will hear about this!” He called out, before storming off, his two meat headed bodyguards following after him. 

It was a funny thing, humiliating Draco, it always ended up with the same outcome, he would bring up his Father then storm off in a different direction. 

Harry looked over to Blaise, and gave him a grateful nod. To which Blaise returned, quick as can be, Blaise shot his eyes towards Tracey, and then looked at Harry pointedly. Harry understood right away. “Hey Daph,” he spoke up, “you said you’re good at charms right?” 

Daphne looked confused, but nodded. “Want to help me out with the memory charm? I wish to expand my knowledge on charms.” 

Still looking slightly confused, Daphne replied, “of course I will Harry, what do you need?”

Shrugging, Harry needed to get her away from Tracey, so that Blaise could do his courting. “This isn’t the place for this,” he stood, dropping his utensils. “Come with me, I know a good spot by the lake.” 

Tracey spoke abruptly, annoyed she wasn’t included. “Hey! What about me!” She called out. 

Harry snorted, “Trace, you’d only distract us, you talk more than anyone else here combined.” 

She angrily crossed her arms, “fine!” She replied with heat, “but I’m going to yours!” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, before he flicked her the key to his room. Taking Daphne’s arm in his, he escorted her through the Great Hall and through the hallways. 

Daphne stopped him by pulling on his arm. “Harry,” she said breathily, “you are much better than me at charms.” She crosses her arm in an accusing stance, “what’s going on.” 

Harry smiled at her, he waved her on, urging her to keep walking, “Blaise wanted some alone time with Tracey.” 

All Harry heard from behind him was “What!?” Before footsteps quickly caught up with him. He felt her hand slide through his elbow before she spoke again. “How did you know? Why does he want to be alone?” 

Harry chuckled, “relax,” he said calmly, “he just wanted to speak to her, I’m sure he has a slight crush on her. You’re both absolutely gorgeous.” 

Daphne blushed prettily, but still she was in a state, “really though? Blaise hasn’t spoken to us for a week, why now?” 

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist as he opened the front door for her. He brought her into the open air, directing her towards the lake. “I have no idea,” he pulled her closer so they were pressed together as they walked. “I’m not complaining about being alone with you though.” 

Daphne’s blush persisted, and she looked away from him shyly. Harry thought it was adorable, so he leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of her head before he pulled her towards a spot with shade. 

“Come here” Harry said as he stripped his robe off. He hung it over a low hanging branch on the tree, before helping Daphne out of hers. She had a white blouse on with a green and black skirt that accentuated her hips. Harry wasn’t shy in his perusal of her, taking in the small bit of cleavage as well as the curve of her ass in the skirt. 

He pulled a blanket out of his bottomless bag and laid it out next to a tree, he sat down next to the tree, his back pressed against the bottom, then gestured for Daphne to join him. She smiled, sliding her hair behind her ear shyly. Harry spread his legs out, and Daphne sat between them, she faced him, but set her hands on his thighs in a possessive manner. 

Speaking aloud, she was still trying to figure out what Blaise wanted, “I can’t believe it, Tracey and Blaise.” She said quietly, Harry laughed, “what’s the big deal?” 

Daphne shot him a look of accusation, “you don’t know?” 

Harry eyed her carefully, “know what?” 

Daphne sighed, “Tracey is a half blood, her Father married a muggle, so Blaise taking any type of interest in her is suspicious at best, devious at worst.” 

Harry was confused, “I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Daphne sighed, “why are you so smart, but hopeless politically.” 

Harry shrugged, “Mother wanted to keep me away from that shit, she was a muggleborn too, remember?” 

Daphne nodded, before she took a breath, “Blaise’s mother is famously ambitious. She marries rich men, then they die in mysterious circumstances where she gains a lot of money.” Daphne shrugged, “being raised by her, Blaise has to be as ambitious, if he’s anything like his Mother then he would avoid Tracey.” 

Harry understood her line of thinking, “so you’re thinking that he has some nefarious purpose for her?”

At Daphne’s nod, Harry shook his head. “Daphne, Blaise isn’t his Mother, the same way you aren’t yours and I’m not mine. They could be wildly different, maybe he was influenced by one of his step fathers.” 

Daphne shook her head again, “you don’t understand,” her grip on his thighs tightened, “the pure blooded society respects ambition and deviousness. Valentina has that in bundles, so she is well respected in social circles. Blaise courting a no name family in the Davis’ especially Tracey as she’s a half blood is political suicide.” 

Harry shook his head, he couldn’t care less about this shit, there was no reason for him to care. “Look, maybe Blaise just has a crush on Tracey and wants a fling with her. You’re looking too far into this.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes in annoyance, “you’re clueless, a purposeful intent to court is practically picking a side between the Pure blooded factions versus the wizards who didn’t follow the dark lord.” 

Harry thought about it for a minute, her wording was clear, ‘a purposeful intent to court,’ “wait, does this work both ways?” Daphne looked confused so he continued, “if a woman pursues a man, or is it only if a man pursues a woman?” 

Daphne surprisingly smiled, “it’s nice to know your Mother raised you right.” Harry blushed slightly, his Mother always taught gender equality. “But no, the Wizarding world sees the male as the controlling entity in the family, women get little say.” 

Hmm, Daphne’s possessive actions made a little more sense now. “Daphne,” Harry spoke carefully, “don’t think I haven’t noticed how possessive and touchy you are with me.” He looked down at where her hands sat on his thighs, he winked at her, “are you trying to seduce me into a courting contract?” 

Daphne blushed heavily, she pulled her hands away and turned into herself. She looked down nervously, “maybe.” She said quietly. 

Harry laughed, he leaned forward and grabbed her hand, “I am not mad,” he said through his laugh, “I think it’s really sweet.” 

Daphne looked up with hopeful eyes, “you do?” 

Harry nodded with a big smile, “of course.” He said running his fingers over her knuckles, before continuing in a complimentary tone. “Our Mothers are good friends, we get along great, you are incredibly beautiful, I would love to take you on a few dates and see how it goes.” 

Daphne’s smile was brilliant, she looked absolutely gleeful. Her big smile made Harry smile, and it was clear she couldn’t resist when she dove into his arms for a hug. 

With a laugh he hugged her back, he was confused as to why she was so excited, Daphne was normally much more reserved than this. 

He ran a hand up and down her back as she clung to him, he then heard small sniffles from her nose, they were very quiet, but due to their proximity and his acute hearing, he knew. “Hey,” he said softly, “you okay?” 

Daphne only clung to him harder, and Harry heard some soft sobbing. Harry was entirely surprised by her reaction; by held on, she obviously had not told him how much this meant to her, so Harry let her process her emotions. 

It took a few minutes, but once Daphne settled, she pulled back to look at Harry face to face. Her eyes were red and slightly blood shot, the tears had created tracts down her cheeks. “You look so beautiful.” Harry said, attempting to make her feel better. 

Daphne let out a wet laugh, and an even wetter smile. She looked down at her hands. “Sorry,” she said with a sniffle. 

Harry sighed, but waved her off, “don’t worry about it.” He said, gathering her hands in his again. “I’m going to assume that you will explain it though.” He said carefully. 

Daphne looked hesitant, Harry smelled the fear and embarrassment coming off of her in waves. She reached up and cupped his face, “not now, not today, let’s not ruin it.” 

Her brown hair floated through the wind, her angelic face was freshly red from crying, but Daphne had never looked more beautiful. 

“Alright,” Harry said with a smile, “but I do expect an explanation at some point.” 

Daphne nodded, but then smiled. “So, where are you going to take me out?” 

Harry snorted, “I have no idea.” He said with a laugh, “it is not like I planned this.” 

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry backpedalled, “uhm,” he said clumsily, “maybe we can have it in my room? I’ll have the House Elves set up something nice.” 

When he saw her smile, he felt a wave of relief through his body, he never wanted to disappoint a pretty girl. 

Daphne then settled back in between Harry’s legs, she turned and sat so that her back was pressed to his front. Harry turned to the side slightly so that she wouldn’t notice his lack of heartbeat, but enjoyed the physical closeness. 

They spent a bit of time out there, just enjoying each other's company, Daphne told Harry about her sister and the times they spent together and in return Harry told her about his Mother and Sister, and the antics they got up to. Harry noticed the lack of sharing on her part, especially where her parents were concerned, but let it be, she’d tell him when she was comfortable. It felt good though, just the two of them, learning about each other, growing closer and closer. 

Eventually, once the air turned a little bit colder, Harry escorted Daphne inside, the two walking arm in arm up to Harry’s room. 

Opening the door to the room, the first thing Harry noticed was that Tracey was not alone. Standing behind the counter, Valentina Zabini was sipping on a glass of tea. Even the simple act of drinking from a glass looked elegant with her grace. 

Harry blinked a couple times, just to make sure he was actually seeing her, when Tracey spoke up. “I didn’t know you knew Blaise’s Mum.” 

She was seated at his dining table, books splayed out as she worked. Harry struggled with what to say. “We have a mutual acquaintance,” he pinched his eyebrows together, “who I am guessing organized this meeting.” 

Valentina’s silky voice permeated through the air, “you are correct, young man, and I was ever so excited to speak to you thoroughly.” 

Daphne froze next to him, her hand tightening on his elbow. She obviously remembered Valentina’s reputation and her words were not exactly subtle. Especially with the way she pushed her chest out as she spoke, her curves looking delectable in the sharp red blouse she was wearing. 

Harry moved towards Valentina, “Lady Zabini,” he said politely, “a pleasure,” taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She didn’t look away from him, “Ladies,” she said, still staring at Harry, “Lord Potter and I need to chat privately, I hope you understand.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at her, “she’s being dramatic,” he said to Tracey and Daphne, “but we do need to talk, I’m sorry about this but I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked them. 

Tracey had begun packing up her books and Daphne stepped towards Harry, she looked at Valentina warily. “You’ll be alright?” Her voice was full of concern. 

Valentina snorted from behind him, and Harry shot her a sharp look. He looked at Daphne, “I’ll be fine.” He said seriously, making sure Daphne believed him. 

With a quick wave goodbye, the two Slytherin’s took off, heading back to their dorms. That left Harry with Valentina. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew exactly why she was here. 

Her sultry voice filled the air, “you are much more handsome than when I first saw you in the wand shop.” 

Harry smirked at her, “what? Looking for a 6th husband?” 

Valentina rolled her eyes, and Harry smiled, “you are much too young.” She said, but then dipped her eyes so they went up and down Harry’s body. “As tempting as you are,” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m game if you are.” Doing the same to her, his eyes scanning from her legs to her eyes. 

This time, Valentina laughed, she reached a hand out to cup Harry’s cheek, “you are dangerous.” She said fondly, but then questioned herself, “in more ways than one.” 

Harry snorted, “so, Dumbledore told you?” 

She pulled away to pick up her tea cup again. “Yes, he sent me a note, asking me to speak to you, so that you are in good hands within the Vampire community.” 

Harry scowled, “good hands?” 

Valentina sighed, she wiped a finger beneath her eye slowly, “Harry, just like in the Wizarding world there are Vampires who are good, who want modernism and change for the Vampire ways, and there are bad Vampires, who want to kill and drink from Muggles, who want to remain outsiders from the Wizarding world. There are divides everywhere Harry, I know you’re young, but that is something you must understand.” 

Harry nodded, she was right, and Harry did understand that. It was just a matter if he wanted to be introduced into the Vampire community yet, and whether or not he could trust that Valentina would introduce him to the right coven. 

“How do you know so much about this? You’re obviously not a vampire.” Harry asked. 

Valentina raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, “obviously?” She asked, urging Harry to explain. 

Harry rapped his ear, “you have a heartbeat.” 

Valentina shook her head, “I forgot about that.” She said through an exasperated sigh. 

She then continued, “my third husband was good friends with someone who turned.” 

Sighing loudly, she seemed lost in thought, “it was very odd seeing them feed for the first time, after that I was integrated into their society.” She winked at Harry dramatically, “used my charms and made friends, I still keep in touch with many of them.” 

Harry shot her a dry look, “and they don’t know what happened to….that husband?” 

Valentina snorted, “that one died by his own means, he picked a fight with the wrong Vampire. His neck was snapped before I could blink.” 

Harry shook his head, “I would say something heartfelt here, but I doubt you’d appreciate it.” 

“Well read Lord Potter.” She said with a smile.

“So that husband was a muggle?” He asked. 

Valentina nodded, “yes, he had plenty of money that was unassigned. As his wife, naturally, it fell to me.” 

Harry laughed, “you are ridiculous.” 

She shrugged, “I didn’t even mean for it to happen with him, I hadn’t gotten to that part of our relationship yet, I did not lie in saying that his death was his own fault.” 

Harry could tell she wasn’t lying either, as her heartbeat remained entirely steady. “So,” Harry said, trying to push the conversation onwards, “this meeting was rather rushed, as well as unexpected. Why?” 

Valentina looked down at her cup of tea, she had been carefully sipping on it while they chatted, her red lips that matched her red dress looked delectable. Harry assumed she wore the colour of deep red to appeal to his need for blood, her wardrobe giving him a subtle hint as to why she was there. 

“You are in a particularly unique circumstance as a Vampire, Harry.” She explained, “you are the first Vampire to ever attend a Magical Institution, that fact has not been missed by many different magical creatures.” 

Hmm, that was why the Centaurs wished to speak to him. 

“Not only that, but there are unwritten rules for Vampire kind. The main one is that they do not turn Wizards into Vampires.” She enunciated her words carefully, “of course, the odd Wizard does live once they are turned, but often they are too powerful for their bodies, the mix of Vampire blood and a magical core overwhelm the body, making it shut down.”

Valentina looked down, “but you and your Mother, beat the odds, both entirely healthy, full of both sets of powers.” 

Harry blinked rapidly, he was trying to remain indifferent to her words so that she did not have an easy read on him, but until now, he had no idea what a particularly powerful person he was, nor did he realize how beneficial his attending of Hogwarts could be for the Vampire community. 

Valentina moved towards him, “I wish to introduce you to the best Vampire i know, he rules over the largest coven in Europe, and your name has caught his attention.” 

Harry swallowed nervously, he was uncertain whether to meet with the vampires. He had never seen that part of society before. In the end, it couldn’t hurt to just meet the guy right? “I will meet with him, but I will make no promises.” Harry paused, “I think my Mother will want to be there too.” 

Valentina shook her head urgently, “absolutely not.” 

Harry looked at her in shock, before he could reply, she continued, “they will see you bringing your Mother as weakness, as a man who needs his Mother to hold his hand as he meets with authority.” She shook her head, reassuring herself that she made the right decision. “No, absolutely not.” 

Harry shrugged, but nodded anyway, “where and when?” He asked. 

Valentina tapped her fingers along the countertop making a clacking sound, “you will know sometime soon.” She said mysteriously. 

Harry nodded, that was what he assumed was going to happen anyway. Valentina looked towards him with purpose, “take care of Blaise for me, will you?” 

“Take care? Blaise is his own man.” Harry stated, confused. 

Valentina seemed downtrodden all of a sudden, “Blaise and I get along sometimes, other times, it is distant at best.” She sighed, “all of the stepfathers only wanted me for my beauty, they never treated Blaise right, and he holds a grudge for it.” 

Harry shook his head, “Valentina,” he said softly, “that is your fault. Your ambition got in the way of raising your child properly.” 

Her face morphed to anger, “I know that!” She said heatedly pointing a finger at him. “That does not mean that I do not love him, and do not regret how I chose to raise my son!” 

Her mother bear act was cute, but with those words, Harry realized that Valentina was trying to change, she had recognized where she went wrong in life, and is now rectifying her mistakes. Hopefully she did right by him, or she would end up regretting it. 

“Understood,” Harry said evenly, he didn’t want her to get more angry, but neither did he wish to stop speaking to her. He has some questions to ask. “Do you mind if I sate some curiosities?” 

Valentina kept tapping her fingers, “in what way?” Her lip was pinched between her teeth in a flirtatious manner. 

“Nothing like that,” Harry said, waving her off. “Why is it if I feed from an artificial source my bloodlust is shorter compared to when I feed from a living being?” 

Valentina nodded, seemingly approving of Harry’s probing question. “this is something that is a bit of a mystery for Vampires who were wizards before they were turned. As I said before, most Wizards who are turned quickly die, as their body shuts down, not being able to handle both the vampire and wizarding magic.” she gestured to Harry, “in this case, you and your mother are the obvious anomalies.” she paused, her finger coming up to her chin in thought, “if I were to guess, it would be that your vampire side needs blood, but the wizard side of you, needs to feed off of magic. I’m assuming you fed from your Mother your whole life?” 

At Harry’s simple nod, she continued. “with her, you were getting blood and magic, with the artificial bags, you were just getting blood.” 

Once again, Harry nodded, what she was saying made sense, “that makes sense because Mother started feeding from my little sister Rose, and they’ve had no problems.” 

Valentina smiled, “then my theory has some weight to it.” Harry returned her smile, they had made a breakthrough. “Nevertheless, we will need to speak to keep track of your feeding from here, you are due for one soon?” 

Harry nodded, so Valentina continued, “and you have someone you trust to feed from?” 

“Yes, my friend, Victoria.” Valentina shot him a suspicious look, “not one of the girls from earlier?”

“No,” Harry cringed slightly, knowing how this would sound. “I had to save Victoria from a troll, I used all of my vampire speed and strength saving her from being crushed. I sort of had to tell her after that.” 

Valentina looked disapproving, but then her expression softened as Harry kept speaking. “That was very noble of you, and a good reason to show your powers.” she turned pensive again, “you got an oath from her right?” 

Harry turned defensive, “I mentioned it but didn’t force her into it. I don’t want her magic depending on my secret.” 

Valentina shook her head in annoyance. “You'll need an oath from her Harry, with your relationship like this, she can tell one person about you and wizarding society will call for your head.” 

Harry denied her accusation, “I saved Victoria’s life, and I trust her, she won’t out me.” he sighed out loud, “plus, it won’t matter when I feed from her, she’ll feel more loyal towards me.” 

Valentina sighed, “Harry, the amount of times I have seen someone who had been fed from turn on the Vampire is far too high. I do not want you to make this mistake.” she reached out to place a hand on Harry’s shoulder in a very maternal matter. Seeing her act parental to him only appealed him to her further, in a certain bond type of way. “what is Victoria’s last name?” 

Harry internally felt his stomach clench. “Marchenzio.” 

Valentina’s eyes bulged out of her head in surprise. “What?!” she called out loudly, she pointed a finger into his face with purpose, “you ARE getting that oath!” 

The shift in her stature from caring maternal figure, to outright ruthless was shocking, Harry knew that as soon as he said the last name this would be her reaction. “relax? will you?” 

Harry gently slapped the finger pointed at him out of his face. “she hates her family, she wants out, her parents exiled themselves to England so those ties are severed. She told me all about it.” 

Victoria’s stature remained hard. “you don’t understand, they will pull them back in if they see an advantage.” her voice was vicious, trying to get her point across. “an advantage they can exploit, like having the knowledge that the Noble family of Potter are vampires, and that the son is enrolled in Hogwarts?” She threw her hands in the air, “that is a situation perfectly set for some political blackmail Harry!” 

Harry shrugged, “I understand that Valentina,” he said diplomatically, “but I trust her. if there are any signs, that there is even the smallest chance of her betraying me. Then I will get an oath from her.” Harry said, reassuring Valentina of her worries. 

She remained skeptical, but fiercely spoke again, “at the first sign!” before she eased off, “the Marchenzio’s are ruthless Harry, it is dangerous associating with them in general, I hate the fact that you may be vulnerable to them.” 

Harry was rather surprised at that, why did Valentina care so much? He understood warning him against anything dense politically, but she was being very careful for him. They had no ties, no relationship, so why was she pushing him so? 

That’s when Harry recognized it, Valentina must have a hidden agenda for him, something other than watching out for Blaise. She needed him for something, something of her own personal gain, he was certain it wasn’t companionship, or money, it had to be something personal, or something political. Either way it had to be important to her, so important that she showed up in his room unannounced, warning him to stay safe, and to ensure his own future. Yeah, this wasn’t something Harry liked. 

Harry knew he needed to play this smart, he needed to make sure that Valentina didn’t know that he knew she wanted something from him, so in an even voice he replied. “I appreciate your concern, and value your advice, but if something happens, I will act, that is all I can say for now.” 

Valentina’s eyes narrowed slightly, before she nodded slowly, “fine, I can live with that.” 

She turned around, heading over to Harry’s fridge, she opened it and bent over slightly, giving him a fantastic view of her pert, thick ass through her red dress. She pulled out a jug of cold water, and poured it into the same glass her tea was in. “I will be in contact with you when the vampires are ready to meet, just keep an eye on your owl, alright?” 

Harry nodded easily, “of course,” he then hesitated slightly, “but, I do have a schedule too, classes, quidditch, friends, just make sure the timing of it is so terrible that all my friends will notice.” 

Valentina rolled her eyes, “we will be going in the middle of the night for an hour or two, no one will even notice you are gone.” 

“and you’ve cleared it with Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“Why of course,” she smiled saucily, “who do you think let me into the castle?” 

Finding that slightly odd as Dumbledore had only implied that Harry should meet with Valentina, why force the meeting between the two? Did Dumbledore want something from Harry as well? 

Harry internally frowned, as of three weeks ago, the most stressful thing in his life was finding a good blood source, now he had the attention of the Headmaster, the Vampire community, and he was being used as a pawn in others games. He knew that eventually, as a Potter, he would have to dabble in politics but he didn’t think it would come this soon, nor did he think it would be as extreme as it seems. 

Instead, Harry kept his emotions in check, despite feeling overwhelmed. “well, there are no more reasons for me to object, huh?” 

Valentina winked, “you’re learning.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “so,” he said, trying to bridge the conversation to something else, but before he could speak some more, Valentina cut him off. “Not tonight Harry,” she leaned over the counter, “process all of the information you have learned tonight and make a plan. It is always better to go into situations with an idea of what to do.”

Harry nodded, more advice that will help him in the future, whether she was saying it for his good or hers was up for debate. She continued, “I am late for a meeting,” she casted a quick tempus charm, “but if I hurry I can call it fashionably late.” 

From here, Harry was uncertain on how to proceed, him and Valentina were not exactly friendly, so he went with being as polite as possible. “It was an honour Lady Zabini,” he said, leaning down to grab her hand and kiss the back of it. Valentina smiled, before she softly cupped Harry’s face again, “you will see me again soon.” to which Harry nodded. 

He watched as she left his room, he had a sinking feeling that the entire conversation he had just had was an introduction to something bigger for him. Something that he needed to be wary of. It scared him but excited him in equal measure. Hogwarts was proving to be a difficult puzzle to solve, and if that did anything, it only motivated him to become a better version of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick turn around this time, plus a new character introduced, one that I don't think too many authors have jumped on. Only HoosYourDaddy in a great little story called 'The Spider and The Fly', worth checking out if it does interest you. 
> 
> A chapter based more around important conversations, helping develop Daphne, one of the main characters in this one, definitely want to do something interesting with her. As always your comments and follows are appreciated. 
> 
> Fair to say writing this story has made me aware of all the seemingly abandoned stories on these sites, here's hoping for a come back sometime :)
> 
> More Life,


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting with Valentina played back and forth in Harry’s mind, it was all he could focus on all night, just thinking and thinking about what she had said, confirmed and left unanswered. Sending a note to Mother with the information that Valentina had confirmed and denied, as well as the contents of the conversation left Harry slightly off-putting. He wasn’t sure what to write, as there was a lot of ‘what ifs’ within the conversation, so leaving it to be as general as possible, but confirming the theories they had seemed reasonable. 

It was the day before the Quidditch game, and Harry had done his usual routine for the day, classes, then practice, with meals in between. He had felt his bloodlust setting in early on in the day, and knew he would have to push through his nerves and ask Victoria for some blood tonight. So, that's what he was doing, he strode into the Great Hall at dinner, spotting Daphne and Tracey sitting at the Slytherin table, but also Victoria and surprisingly Percy sitting at the Gryffindor table. Waving at the Slytherin's, Harry made his way over to Victoria. seeing him approach, Percy scowled. 

“shouldn’t you be at practice Potter?” he said in a snooty voice. Harry looked at him dryly, “practice already finished, Oliver said rest is key before a game.” 

Victoria smiled up at him, and Harry felt his breath leave his chest. She really was fucking beautiful, it was a privilege to bite into her salacious neck. She spoke melodically, “have you eaten, Handsome? sit down.” she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. 

Instead of letting go she kept their fingers intertwined, taking the opportunity presented, Harry leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “need you to come to my room later.” 

Moving away and pulling a plate out of the pile, Victoria spoke, “is this about what we talked about?” 

Harry nodded, and Victoria smiled, “I’m looking forward to it,” she said, sweet as sugar. 

Percy was annoyed to be out of the loop, Harry smelt jealousy coming off of him in waves. “and? is this not something that a fellow prefect should know about?” he puffed out his chest, obviously feeling more important than he should, using his small bit of authority to try and get some information from Harry. 

Harry looked to Victoria, she kept her emotions in check, a small eyebrow raise was all he needed to see to know that she would let him handle Percy. “you’re right Percy, as what we will be doing could be slightly dangerous.” Harry shot her a flirty wink. “Victoria and I are going to perform a ritual tonight that bonds us for eternity.” 

Percy’s lips pinched together in anger, while Victoria laughed next to him. She leaned in to him, and it felt nice to have her side pressed to his. “That is obviously not true.” Percy said, anger lacing his tone. “you should show more respect to a prefect.” 

Harry snorted, “can you prove it to be not true?” Reaching around her shoulders, Harry wrapped his arm around her, bringing them closer, “Victoria and I decided we are soulmates, and never want to be apart. You can’t prove it otherwise.” 

Percy looked like he had swallowed a lemon, his face and lips turning completely sour. Harry was only looking smug at the stuck up Weasley brother. 

Turning as red as his hair, Percy blinked hard a few times, “Victoria,” he growled out angrily, “you’re letting this… this… first year be with you?” 

Victoria’s expression hardened drastically, “who I choose to spend my time with is none of your concern Percy.” She told him in a fierce voice, enunciating her words in a passionate manner. She actually seemed to be enjoying being able to tell off the nosy Weasley especially because he had a crush on her. This just gave her an opportunity to let him down. 

Percy’s demeanor deflated, “that’s not what I meant Victoria.” he said, trying to climb out of the hole he had dug. “you’re a fifth year prefect, while Potter is just a lowly first year, the two of you should not be seen together let alone date.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Percy, he didn’t care for Percy’s insults as petty as they were, Harry was never going to let anything such as age determine whether or not he would enjoy a witches company. Victoria scowled further, “Percy, if you hadn’t noticed, Harry is more than just a first year. He’s incredibly smart for his age, more mature than most fifth years, and he's even on the Quidditch team when he shouldn’t even be allowed to play.” she smiled up at him, “going along with the fact that he’s the best looking guy in the school.” 

Harry smiled back at her, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks, her compliment and kind words making him blush. Percy’s scowl returned, and it deepened, he scoffed loudly, “best looking guy in the school?” he said exasperatedly, “what about Cedric? Everyone loves Cedric.” 

Victoria shrugged, “Cedric is cute and all, but he’s not my type, I prefer dark hair, bright eyes and a lean physique.” she reached a hand up to run it through Harry’s long hair, “and Harry fits all the boxes.” 

Physically feeling his blush deepening further, Harry side eyed Victoria, she was smiling devilishly as she looked over to Percy who was fuming. Instead of continuing their petty playfulness, Harry whispered to her, “can we please go? I'm starting to feel it.” he wasn’t lying, Victoria was pressed against him and all he could smell was her fabulous scent, her neck looked delectable, and Harry was tempted to simply bite into it here in front of everyone, damning the consequences. 

Victoria looked at him with concern, and what she saw was obviously not good as she stood immediately. With a hurried, “catch you later Percy,” she was pulling him from the hall. 

As they walked, Harry leaned over, “I don’t look that bad do I?” 

Victoria snorted, she shook her head as they climbed the stairs, “no, you just looked like you were going to bite me immediately, you should have come to me earlier.” 

Harry shrugged, “I've been busy, and this is the usual timing of a feed, if you don't hold it to a schedule then you can get complacent.” 

Victoria nodded, they arrived quickly at his room, and Harry locked the door as they entered. Victoria walked in and sat on the couch, she looked so relaxed and carefree, it was disarming. “Why are you so okay with this?” he asked. 

Looking at her as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing a part of her neck, she replied, “the more i’ve thought about it, the more i am finding myself excited and looking forward to this.” she said with a shy smile, “you are a vampire, and i find it fascinating learning about different species and cultures, I have one directly in front of me, looking all handsome and is about to drink from my blood.” She smiled bright. “I’m excited, but with a little bit of nerves mixed in.” 

Harry smiled, he moved to his fridge and got a glass of water for each of them, going into his room to grab a pepperup potion. He moved towards her and sat on the couch next to her, “since this is your first time, you may feel slightly more fatigued than normal, but it won’t be anything a pepperup potion won’t be able to handle.” knowing this, Harry had made one last night, he placed the waters and the potion in front of them on the coffee table. 

Victoria smiled, “so thoughtful handsome,” 

Harry smiled back, “before we start do you have any questions?”

shaking her head slightly, Victoria then looked right at him, “how much is it going to hurt?” 

Expecting her question, Harry smiled, “it will only hurt when my fangs pierce your skin, but after that my magic heals you.” he shrugged, “this is something that we don’t know about, all we know is that it doesn’t hurt.”  
She nodded easily, “and will there be marks?” 

Shaking his head, “no, I just have to put some of my saliva over the marks and they heal, i’ll just place a gentle kiss on the marks when I stop.” 

Victoria nodded easily, but then she looked at him with a smirk, “maybe you should leave a mark on my neck, that’d really piss Percy off.” 

Harry chuckled, “can you imagine his reaction? his face would permanently be as red as his hair.” 

Victoria laughed, and Harry laughed along with her, their combined chuckles filling the air. She turned serious when they finished, “so, how do you want to do this?” a little bit of nerves and anxiety seeping into her voice. 

Harry gave her a reassuring smile, he sat back on the couch, and tapped his thighs. “you’ll have to take your robe off, then come here,” 

He watched as she swallowed nervously, which only made her neck more delicious, before she followed his instructions. She had a long sleeve shirt on, that was cut at her shoulders so they were entirely bare. A small bit of cleavage showed and Harry took a quick peek before she got comfortable. She sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took a shaky breath, “okay,” she said to herself. 

Harry smiled, trying to get her to stop worrying, he wrapped her in a quick hug, “it’s alright Victoria, just relax.” 

Feeling her settle against him was a welcome weight, he pulled away from her, and smiled. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “okay,” she said, steeling herself, “I'm ready.” 

Nodding to her, Harry let his fangs be shown, before he took his hand and ran it along where he would bite, feeling for her veins. “Victoria, you are so beautiful,” he said, trying to distract her from the forthcoming bite. “I can’t believe it sometimes, when you smile at me with your big eyes,” he felt the veins, they were slightly higher on her neck then Mother’s so he would need to bite a little bit more accurately. “or when you press against me when you laugh, it makes me so happy.” 

Harry carefully moved forwards, but continued to speak as to distract her, “Percy is right in some aspects, you are so much better than me, one of the best looking girls in the school, a fifth year prefect for some reason pays attention to me.” he kissed along her neck a few times, “you could have any guy in the school, they all look at you when you enter a room, and look at your ass as you leave.” 

Very carefully, Harry pushed his fangs into her skin, the skin breaking easily as the sharpness of them pierced through. He heard Victoria moan loudly, and her stomach clench against him. Her blood flooded into his mouth and Harry gulped it down. He closed his eyes in pleasure, she tasted so good. It wasn’t anything like Mother’s blood. Victoria tasted of cream with a hint of chocolate, it was wonderful, and Harry couldn’t get enough. 

Unconsciously, Harry slid his hands down to cup Victoria’s thick ass, the dress pants she was wearing giving him a nice texture as he ran his hands up and down her cheeks. Victoria was running a hand through Harry’s hair as she grinded down on him. The act of drinking blood was very intimate and it forced a connection between the two people, there was very little doubt that their arousal would rise as the blood was drunk. 

Paying attention to how much he was drinking was more difficult than normal. Victoria’s flavour was incredible, and it was new and exciting to have blood of a different flavour, he was tempted to just spoil himself, and keep drinking and drinking, but Harry knew he needed to stop, and pulled his fangs out after he felt he had gotten enough. 

Victoria was breathing heavily as Harry kissed along the marks, watching them seal themselves with the healing properties in his saliva. Victoria continued to shake and gyrate in his arms, “Wow,” she said breathlessly, “that…. was…. unbelievable.” She continued to breath in deeply, which made her chest shake which immediately drew Harry’s attention. 

Looking down at her cleavage had her laughing, she grabbed his chin, and planted a wet kiss to his lips. So far, they had only briefly pecked each other on the lips, but after she had kissed him, they pulled apart, and there was a charged moment between them, before they met in the middle, kissing deeply and hungrily, both of them devouring the others lips. 

Harry ran his hands up and down her back, through her hair and cupped her ass through her pants, while Victoria ran her hands across his chest, through his locks and along his shoulders. Harry was so happy, and it felt so good, and her blood tasted incredible, he was a lucky man. 

Separating from her, she began placing soft kisses all across Harry’s face. “did you mean all of the things you said?” she asked, referring to the kind words he was saying before he bit her. 

Nodding, “of course, truthfully I was trying to distract you with the words before I bit you, but I did mean every single one.” 

Victoria smiled, she was beaming, she ran a hand through his hair, “my sweet handsome boy.” 

Harry laughed, “i’m yours now am i?” it didn’t sound like such a bad thing to be honest. 

Victoria laughed as well, “Harry, you literally just drank my blood, i’m calling you whatever I want.” 

Smiling, Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. Victoria noticed and asked, “feeling better?” 

Harry nodded, he reached around her and grabbed the glasses of water and the pepperup potion. Victoria made no incantation about moving from his lap. “The soothing feeling I get after drinking is incredible, the bloodlust affects you the longer you go without blood, so by the end of the two weeks it’s with you at every moment.” Harry closed his eyes in bliss, “but right now, this feeling is worth every moment.” 

Victoria leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before she took a few big gulps of water. she giggled, “i don’t think i’ve seen you so happy before.” 

Harry snorted, “I have a belly full of blood, a beautiful girl in my lap, I'd say I'm pretty happy right now.” 

Victoria laughed again, before she tucked her body into his, the both of them sitting on his couch intertwined. They stayed like that for a while, just simply relaxing in each other's arms. Eventually, Harry felt Victoria’s breath even out and her post feed fatigue had set in. She had fallen asleep. 

Casting a quick tempus, it was only 8pm, well early for Victoria to sleep, but Harry didn’t care, he wasn’t going to wake her. Taking her in his arms, he carefully, slid her into his bed, being careful to tuck the covers around her before he exited his room. Alone again, Harry pulled out his books. He had continued to read the Potter grimoire and was making steady progress through it. He had mostly learned some tips and tricks about how to use your wand as a better source, wandless magic advice, as well as channeling magic through his body. 

The entire grimoire was written for wizards though, and as Harry had learnt from Valentina was that he was a bit of a combination of both, where he had Vampire magic and Wizard magic. He would need to research why he was able to live as both, but right now, it was more of a hindrance than a benefit. Especially when you had a book full of invaluable wizarding knowledge that now only partially benefited you. 

Harry was still going to read it, as it still held incredible secrets, but it wasn’t as high of a priority as before. 

Thinking about it more, Harry was a half breed combination of wizard and vampire that had never been seen before, he would really need to test himself, his limits and his magic to see how much he would be able to do. The amount of magic flowing through his veins was potentially more than anyone else in history. It would be a drastic disappointment if he didn’t try and push himself to be the very best. 

-

The Quidditch game was soon to start, Harry was currently in the dressing room getting ready with his teammates. He was slightly nervous, but more excited than anything else. After all of their training, they were finally going to be able to showcase their skills and talents and hopefully come away with a win. 

Victoria had woken up around 5 in the morning, Harry was awake doing some homework that Sirius had assigned. Defence against the Dark Arts was becoming his favorite class, especially with Sirius’ talents as a teacher. Victoria had placed a kiss on his cheek, took the pepperup potion from him without drinking it and headed out, she needed to get back to her dorm before anyone noticed she was gone. 

It was now hours later, and Harry could hear the reverberating thrum of excitement generated by the students celebrating the opening day of the Hogwarts Quidditch season, the opening game pitting the the schools fiercest rivals against one another, it would surely be a spectacle to behold.

Harry was seated in the locker room, he had gotten ready for the match rather quickly, donning his uniform and checking it over constantly to make sure it was entirely secured, his broom followed suit, polished and ready for his debut match. 

Most of his teammates had been through this process enough to garner expectations, but Katie, his fellow debutant, was just as anxious as himself, the pretty brunette chaser had her hair tied back intricately, her eyes closed in reverence as she awaited the callout. 

This day for Harry however, was set to be a historical one. Youngest seeker in a century, another accolade for Harry, this time however it felt earned. A proud day, having his debut in front of a packed out Qudditch stadium, and this was just a school tournament! Even though it did run intrinsically deeper than that. If Harry chose to pursue the sport, this would be a legacy defining match, but it was key to remain grounded in the present. 

Katie leaned over from next to Harry and poked him in the ribs, pulling him out of his thoughts, “you feeling nervous?” she asked. 

Harry shrugged and grinned at her “nervous about you scoring six own goals, sure” Katie scowled at Harry, which scrunched up her face in a pretty manner, he thought. Harry responded, alleviating his obviously mistimed jibe “relax, if anything it’s nervous excitement, I just can’t wait to get out there. you’ll be brilliant, if anything I do feel nervous for them. I wouldn’t want you charging at me primed for a tackle, they’ll have no idea what hit them.” 

Katie chuckled, those eggshells beneath Harry’s feet feeling surprisingly sturdy, “Idiot” she replied with a smile, “in all seriousness though Harry, this is our first game! The amount of people watching us is insane, not even lower league Qudditch games burst to this capacity, there is no margin for error, I could never live it down!” Katie rattled off intensely, struck with panic. 

Harry replied, in an effort to calm her down “Hey, we’ve had these past couple of months preparing us for this moment, we wouldn’t be here if we weren’t even the slightest bit capable, breathe Katie, this is game one, go out there and blow them to bits” 

Katie seemed to respond positively to his actions, her leg seemed to bounce the shared bench at a steady pace however, “Angie” Harry called alerting Katie’s fellow chaser from her methodical broom tapping

The girl had a very serious but relaxing presence about her, seeing that Harry was indicating about Katie’s pre-match nerves, replied “it’s normal Harry, the longer they keep us in here does nothing but set us on edge, we’ve all been there. Take it one game at a time”

Harry responded, “how many games have you played now?”

“This will only be my fourth game, but trust me when I say it’s enough to know what you are dealing with, we have a good squad now, I know we won’t make needless mistakes, both of you can use those nerves to fuel you.”

“No needless mistakes? Damn Angie, high praise without a minute in a match?”

Angelina winked at Harry, “trust me Harry, I know. Do your job, but put on a little show for those in the crowd.” Those in the crowd? At Harry’s puzzled look, Angelina continued, “scouts Harry! From the top teams looking to pluck fresh talent, other pro players with connections, all sorts of professionals watching.”

Harry nodded, that made sense, he wasn’t actually certain whether Hogwarts would allow outsiders in to the school to watch the game but with Angelina’s confirmation that made Harry a little bit more nervous. 

Fred gently shoved him from his other side, “you can relax though, all the scouts are here for Ollie.” 

Harry snorted as he looked over to Oliver, the burly man had his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him, he looked to be steering his broom while making saves, visualizing the game in front of him. 

The group of them simply watched Oliver for a moment, watching his extremely weird pre-game ritual. George chimed in from the other side of Fred, “Keepers are always weird Harry, what sane person would want Quaffles flying at their heads for an extended period of time.” they all laughed, “remember that for the future.”

Harry nodded, still slightly smiling from the twins’ jokes and Oliver’s antics. The next thing that happened was a loud knock on the door, signalling that they had to start to make their way towards the field. 

Oliver snapped out of his trance, he bellowed out a “Come on guys, game one! We’re going all the way this year, this team is the best side Gryffindor have fielded in years, get out there and enjoy yourselves but most of all, WIN!” before grabbing his broom and striding to the door. Harry heard Katie snort before they all did the same. The walk to the stadium was nothing like the locker room. Harry was walking behind Katie, and her reactions were the same as his, Harry reached forward and squeezed her shoulder in support, she smiled over her shoulder at him in response. All of the noise from the people above them got louder and louder as they got closer, until it felt like they were in a bubble of noise. It was incredible and nerve wracking at the same time. 

Harry watched as Oliver hopped on his broom and flew off into the sunlight, coming out of the tunnel and into the field was incredible, the light hitting you as you see all of the people around was something that Harry would never forget. He flew around for a bit, getting his bearings on his broom as they did a quick warmup for the match. 

Towers were placed at intervals around the stadium bridged by stands filled with students and other supporters, the towers filled with all sorts of people, professors, officials and the like. Harry looked around until he spotted two familiar fiery manes waving at Harry, he responded in kind, sat alongside Minerva and Sirius, and funnily enough Dumbledore. A surprising combo. 

The Gryffindor contingent cheered loud when he waved towards them, he spotted Victoria amidst the red and gold holding a smile and cheering along with them. Looking towards the Slytherin’s they were cheering for their team, Harry spotted Daphne, Tracey and Blaise off to the side supporting their team, he would try and give them something to laugh about. 

The referee for the game was Madame Hooch, and she called Oliver and the captain for Slytherin, Marcus Flint to the centre for the official handshakes. After that Harry flew above the rest of them, waiting in his position for the game to start. Opposing him was the Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs, who seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his features, Harry did his best not to laugh. 

The Slytherin team, Harry had to admit was nothing exciting to look at, seven rough looking pureblood boys, Harry was grateful his teammates had the looks and skill, and were prepared to dominate.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the opening game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season! Kicking us off this year is Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Slytherin on the back of a triumphant campaign, against the young Gryffindor side! Featuring the young Harry Potter! A real headline catcher” 

Madame Hooch released the bludgers, and the snitch into the cold November air, blew her silver whistle and a cacophony of noise and movement followed, Gryffindor grabbed possession straight from the off, as the totally not biased commentator, and friend of the twins, Lee Jordan was quick to announce. 

Angelina took advantage of the initial exchange and rushed straight onto the Slytherin hoops, from above Harry was sticking to Wood’s game plan of remaining elusive until the Snitch appeared, the game would be too chaotic for him to be involved in plays and dummy runs. The job of a seeker was to catch the snitch, not get into unnecessary scuffles and cause needless injuries to himself. 

Just as Harry thought Angelina was going to use this opportunity to open the scoring, she squared the Quaffle and Katie put them ten points up after confusing the Slytherin keeper! 

That would absolutely settle her nerves, Harry was happy to admit. From then on the game continued, but not without constant interruption for fouls, and general dirty tactics. 

The Slytherins did their best to off put the Gryffindor players, but they were remaining firm, using the pre match game plan, the Chasers linked up well with flight plans and moves to keep on the offensive and retain possession of the Quaffle. 

The chaser trio were doing an excellent job at hammering the pressure onto the Slytherin players, after the nerves had settled their passing had become nothing short of fluent. The twin beaters keep on their plan of circumventing discourse with the bludger hits, causing the Slytherins to be spread apart, the goals started to follow. 

They patched themselves back together, as the Slytherin beaters doubled their efforts, doing so that they boxed in the third Gryffindor chaser, Alicia and broke off her attacking momentum raining the bludgers down onto her, after some successful dodging, she was forced off her broom and onto the turf, the bludger knocking her temporarily out of the game, causing a wide intake of breath to reverberate throughout the stadium. 

-

“SLYTHERIN SCORE, opening their count for the game, Gryffindor lead 30-10! Still no sign of the snitch...but something seems to be up with Potter’s broom!”

Harry’s rather uneventful time on the field was interrupted by his broom hurtling him across the sky, in an effort to keep him afloat, his teammates broke off to assist, albeit leaving Wood furious at a lack of defence, effectively inviting Slytherin back into the game. 

Harry’s broom was dragging him across the pitch at ridiculous speeds, he was only able to move it minutely to avoid crashing into the stands or flipping him upside down. He just barely managed to hang on, using some momentum he managed to right himself and swing himself back onto the broom and blast off in the direction of the gold flicker. 

“Potter has brought his broom back under control, after some perceived foul play! He has rushed back into play and joined Higgs’ pursuit of the Snitch!”

Coming side by side with the Slytherin, Harry was angry with himself for being caught out and used his momentum to bash into the side of his opponent, giving the boy a taste of his team’s own medicine. 

“The Gryffindor and Slytherin players are neck and neck in scoring in this end to end match! Potter’s earlier issue was abused by the Slyherins in an attempt to take the lead! One catch will define this game!”

The two battling it out side by side across the field avoiding the bludgers sent at them, the snitch pinging up into the sky forcing both seekers into an abrupt aerial ascent, before shooting straight back down to the pitch. 

“What’s this?! Both seekers are in a mad dash to the ground as the snitch shows no sign of changing direction! It could get nasty for the boys!”

This wasn't going to phase Harry, who had one goal in mind. Win. As the ground kept inching closer and closer, the snitch maintaining speed, Harry watched as Higgs pulled away but he refused to let up, he could count the blades of grass but just before he hit the ground, he pulled with all his might and levelled out, the bristles of his broom whistling against the turf as he swiped the Snitch from the air!

“AND POTTER HAS WON IT” The crowd erupted at that, absolute pandemonium from the Gryffindor end, Harry slowed his broom down and let it drift him onto the turf rolling off it. Harry laid on his back, soaking it all in as the Gryffindor fans chanted ‘We’ve got Potter’ to the world. It was a fantastic feeling. 

“GRYFFINDOR WINS! WIth a score of 190-40, a last grab effort by the youngest seeker in a century and the boy who lived securing a vital win in his first game! Pulling off a beautiful move to catch the snitch! 

One of the best feelings in Harry’s life so far. Euphoria. His team rushed to the ground to celebrate with him, Katie got to him first, squeezing the life out of him, it all just gelled together in a mix of noise, victory! 

Harry had never been so exhilarated in his life, he had played exactly as he hoped, and he had snatched a victory of the game straight from Slytherin, who’s bullying left them empty handed. The broom debacle was another matter entirely, definitely some meddling going on with that, and hopefully he would have some answers, soon. 

After some brief celebrations with his team, the opening match of the season was behind them, and they wouldn’t play again till the new year.

Harry quickly showered and exited the locker room after getting changed, there would be a celebration in the Gryffindor dorms tonight, but he needed to see his family first. Heading out into the open air again, Harry accepted all of the high fives and handshakes from passing fans giving him their congratulations. He spotted his Mother and Sister and quickly made his way towards them.

“Harry!” Rose called out excitedly as she shot towards him with her arms open. Harry smiled bright and accepted Rose’s enthusiastic hug. She nuzzled into his chest, “you played great!” she called out, “what happened with your broom? Mum and I were worried.” 

Smiling at his sister's quick speaking, Harry peeled her off to give a big hug to his Mother. Lily wrapped her arms around him and Harry settled into her embrace easily. She took one sniff, and looked at him suspiciously. “you’ve fed.” she said quietly, to which Harry nodded, confirming her suspicions. 

It hurt to see Lily’s slightly downtrodden expression, but she pushed through it, bringing Harry close again. “I’m happy, truly.” 

Nodding to his Mother, Rose grabbed his hand, she pulled on him, but before she could speak Harry interrupted her. “Rose, let’s go to my chambers first, let's not talk about it out here.” 

Rose nodded quickly understanding Harry’s intent. Before they could get far, a man's voice called out his name, “Harry!” the man jogged up to them as he got Harry’s attention. He had short cropped brown hair, a hooked nose and a large chin, he wasn’t exactly a good looking man, but had intelligent eyes with a certain glare to them.  
He was wearing a nice set of robes and underneath had a rather nice looking suit on, he was clearly a wealthy man. “it is nice to meet you Mister Potter.” he said, shaking Harry’s hand, “my name is Daniel Cooper, I am a scout for Puddlemere United, the professional Quidditch team. That was some impressive flying today.” 

Harry was surprised that a scout even wanted to watch for him let alone speak to him. “Thank you Sir, but I do need to give credit to my teammates, they played very well today as well.” 

Daniel smiled, “humble as well as talented.” he said easily, he seemed to nod to himself quickly, “we’ll be in touch Mister Potter, I hope you and your family enjoy your victory.” 

Confused, Harry spoke quickly, “we’ll be in touch?” 

Daniel smirked, “we usually keep tabs on players we think have potential to become professionals, would that be something you wish to pursue?” 

Knowing that he had an unfair advantage as a vampire, Harry hesitated, so Daniel spoke again, “do not worry, you don’t have to make your decision right now. I just have never seen such quick controlled flying when you caught the snitch, you are brave Harry and skilled at that, there could be a future for you in Quidditch.” 

Humbled beyond belief, Harry nodded, “Thank you sir, i’ll remember your words.” 

Daniel nodded to Lily and Rose politely before turning back towards the stadium. “that was….unexpected.” Harry said. He heard Rose snort from behind him, “maybe if you weren’t such a dummy then you would’ve known he’d be here.” 

Harry smiled, it was nice to be insulted by his little sister again, he missed her. Wrapping an arm around her as he led her and their Mother into the school he replied, “i’ve been a little busy Rose.” 

Lily laughed, “I can only imagine Harry, I remember how overwhelming Hogwarts was when I got here.” 

They made their way up the stairs, “it’s not as bad as you think Mother, at least Rose and I have learnt magic.” he smiled down at his little sister, “which you did a very good job of teaching by the way, I am well ahead of other students in my year.” Harry said, giving his Mother a nice compliment. 

Her small smile was reward enough, “might I say how wonderful the two of you look today?” Harry said, complimenting them both. He noticed Rose’s small blush as she ducked her head, while Lily gave him a loving smile. “you look good too Harry, Lily replied, “my beautiful boy.” sliding a hand into his hair.

Rose snorted, “you called me your beautiful girl this morning.” 

Lily smiled at Rose, “you are Rosey,” she wrapped an arm around both of them, “you’re both my beautiful children, who I love more than anything in the world.” 

Harry smiled, placing a kiss to his Mother’s cheek, “love you too Mum.” 

The three of them arrived quickly in Harry's room, Rose immediately was shocked by the size of it, “what? How do you have this? Mum you told me the dorms were small and shared with other girls?” 

Harry snorted, “Rose, you do remember that I am a vampire right? I needed a private place.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “I know that idiot, I just didn’t expect it to be so big.” 

There was a dirty joke to make with those words, but Harry refrained, “i’m not sure why they gave me this room, but it’s the one I got. I’m lucky.” 

Rose punched his shoulder, “you’re adding a room to this and i’m living with you here next year.” 

Harry smiled, “of course Rose, I’d love that.”

Lily chimed in, “as long as you don’t fight,” she said pointedly. 

Rose replied, “Harry and I never fight,” she winked at him, “we have long disagreements.” 

Lily snorted, “last year you didn’t talk to him for a week because he ripped a pair of your pants in the dryer.” 

Rose crossed her arms, as Harry laughed, “they were my favourite pants!” she exclaimed, “he should’ve known.” 

Lily nodded, “yes he should’ve known, but it was not worth a week of silent treatment.” 

Harry snorted, wrapping an arm around his sister, “so overdramatic.” 

Rose let out a dramatic ‘hmph’ before turning away from him but Harry didn’t let her go, wrapping both arms around her neck as he held her body to his. “stop being petty. Despite your dramatic flare, we still love you.” 

Rose was facing away from him, so Harry pressed a kiss to her head, Rose grumbled for a moment before sighing loudly, she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her words were quiet but Harry still heard them, “I missed you Harry.” 

Harry’s heart clenched, her words were so quiet, and so sweet, he loved Rose with literally every fibre of his being, so hearing those words were like music to his soul. “I missed you too sis.” 

They simply hugged for a few moments, enjoying the touch of each other, it was impossible not to notice Rose’s figure, her chest was pushing into his stomach and Harry could feel her tits pushing into his abdomen. Harry also liked how she fit into him, the top of her head came right up beneath his chin, so they fit together like two puzzle pieces slotting together. 

They were interrupted by Lily clearing her throat, Harry looked over to her, she had a big smile and her eyes were full of love, she almost seemed like she didn't want to interrupt but had to. “we do need to talk about what happened.” she said. 

Reluctantly, Harry let go of Rose, and moved around the kitchen to start the kettle, pulling out three cups for each of them. “I felt magic in my broom, it wasn’t mine, and I didn't recognize it.” 

Lily nodded, “I noticed it too, when you were up there, struggling to stay on, I had my wand out to cast a cushioning spell.” she sighed, “Severus told me he spotted Quirrel casting beneath his robes and prevented him from continuing.” 

Harry’s eyes widened? “Quirrel? why would he want me to fall from my broom?” 

Lily shook her head, “Severus wouldn’t say, it was most unlike him, as whenever I ask him for something he usually does his best to answer, for this he was adamant that I did not need to know and that he would figure it out.” 

Rose chimed in, “I think Quirrel is shady, who speaks that terribly, is that twitchy, yet is as distinguished as him as a Hogwarts professor.” 

Rose made a good point, how did the brilliant Albus Dumbledore let someone like him teach the future of Wizarding society. 

Lily spoke up, “he wasn’t like that when I was at Hogwarts. He was odd, yes, but nothing like he is now.” 

Harry found that rather odd, there were rumours that Quirrel had encountered scary vampires and it had frightened him into being the nervous wreck that he is now. Yet, Harry knew that not to be true, he was a vampire himself, as well as his Mother, and never for any reason did they purposely scare the shit out of a person into forcing them to become something they weren’t. 

Something drastic had to have happened to force Quirrel into such a personality change. “Did he have any allegiances during the war?” Harry found himself asking. 

Lily’s face turned pensive, “I don’t think so, if he was on Voldemort’s side, then we would have known, especially if he had taken the dark mark.” 

Harry nodded, he was rather off-put that Mother wasn’t 100% on where his allegiance lied, but then why did Severus not tell her? It was very public that Severus had taken the dark mark after a rather torrid year of his relationship with Mother. It was something he deeply regretted, and Harry knew he now worked as a spy for Dumbledore, with a direct line into the former death eaters. 

Yet, it was curious as to why Severus wouldn’t tell Mother why Quirrel was attempting to harm him, he would need to keep a keen eye on Quirrel in the future. 

Harry finished making the tea, he poured the three cups, and rounded the counter to hand one to Rose. She reached for the milk and sugar, and Harry handed his Mother the other, as Rose was distracted, Harry pinched Lily’s ass as he passed her, planting a quick to her cheek as she rolled her eyes at him. 

Lily then spoke up again, “you told me about the theory you and Valentina came up with? how we are a blend of wizard and vampire?”

Harry nodded, “she explained it like being half and half, where before me and you, having both vampire abilities and wizarding magic would be too much for the person's body to handle. the two of us somehow have made it work, we’re the first half wizard half vampire that has survived.”

Lily looked thoughtful, “why us though? what is different about us?” 

Harry shrugged, “at first I thought it may be because we have Potter blood, an ancient house of magic that allowed us to be like this, be then I remembered that you don’t have any, you married Father.” 

Walking around the counter to take Mother's hand in comfort Harry sighed, “the only thing I can think of is that Voldemort’s attack may have to do with it.” 

Lily frowned, Harry knew that she always had a tough time thinking about the attack, the day they lost Father and she lost her love. she turned away from him, “I hate that I think you are right, there's been nothing else that could’ve done this for us.” 

Hating being right, Harry knew he had to ask, “did he hit us both with a spell? something that could’ve possibly altered ourselves?” 

Lily nodded, she looked up to meet his eyes, an apology in them, “he hit me with a crucio while you were hit with a killing curse,” she shivered, “obviously it rebounded and you’re alive but something must have happened to us while he did it.” 

Harry was uncertain on the specifics, but it was the only thing that made sense, “we were then turned minutes later.” 

Lily nodded, the both of them looked at each other and it seemed like they both had the same idea, “he must’ve accidentally set a ritual.” she said. 

Harry agreed, “it’s the only thing that makes sense, it was rather obvious he was delving into the darker arts, rituals are some of the worst.” 

Again Lily pushed on, “that has to be the most realistic option, what did Valentina say would happen if a person was both Wizard and Vampire?” 

“the person's body would be overwhelmed with a surplus of magic and power, their body wouldn’t be able to handle it and they would deteriorate quickly, passing away.” Harry replied. 

“hmm,” Lily said, obviously still thinking. 

Rose chimed in quickly with an idea of her own, “is this why Harry’s scar is so weird?” 

Harry made eye contact with his sister, “that’s a good point Rose, that could very well be the reason why.” 

Lily shook her head, “there has to be more to this than we know, i feel like we’re missing something.” 

That foreboding feeling was odd, but Harry felt it too, “I agree, the puzzle pieces don’t seem to fit without all the information.” 

Having no idea how or who you technically were, was a weird thing to experience. How often did someone struggle with the literal chemistry of their entire being? It had always been simple before, if you were a wizard, you were a wizard, if you were a centaur, you were a centaur, if you were an animagus, you could shift into an animal. This was some type of brand new breed of half vampire half wizard and Harry and his Mother were the first. 

The three of them were silent, contemplating the conversation they had just had, it seemed like a realization they had all just made, that things would be different, starting now. 

“So,” Rose started, she had a spoon and was spinning it around her cup, stirring it’s contents. “who did you feed from?” 

Harry smiled, “couldn’t wait to find out could you?” 

Rose smiled devilishly, “after doing it with Mum I realized how…..magnificent it really was.” 

Lily admonished her daughter fondly, “Rose! Stay out of Harry’s business, when he is ready to introduce her, he will.” 

Rose frowned, “i’m his little sister, it’s my job to be nosy.”

Harry laughed at her, “I will soon, it’s all just rather new, you’ll know soon, alright little one?” 

Rose nodded, “hey, if you ever need a feed, i’m here if you need me.” 

Lily frowned but Harry chuckled, “I’ll remember that,” Harry said before Lily chimed in, “we don’t want to drain you, love.” speaking to Rose. 

Rose shrugged, “if I have to take a pepperup potion to feel Harry’s fangs drink from me, then i’ll gladly do it.” 

For some reason, Rose’s words had an effect on Harry, he felt a bit of arousal hit him, Rose’s words giving him a sense of possession and lust towards her. 

Rose continued speaking, “so, professional quidditch, that scout seemed pretty keen on you.” 

Harry was indifferent, “I’m not sure, I’ll have to play some more games to really know if I enjoy it to the point that I want to spend everyday doing it.” Harry turned towards Lily, “maybe I wish to be like Mother, a stay at home Mother who dotes on her children.” he said teasingly. 

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise at Harry’s gentle teasing, he heard Rose let out a soft giggle too, “are you saying that i am lazy?” she said, her voice calm and controlled. 

Harry snorted, he walked over to his Mother and wrapped her in a hug, “of course not, and you know that I love you,” he pressed a kiss to her temple, “you just never took a job, there's nothing wrong with that at all.” 

Lily accepted Harry’s hug, but didn’t hug him back. Her eyes narrowed as she replied, “I see.” in an icy tone. 

Harry knew he would not be hearing the end of this conversation, if there was one thing he knew about his Mother it was that she never forgot, and she always made sure to get some sort of retribution. 

Lily moved away from him to slide her cup into the sink, Harry looked over to Rose who was looking at him smugly, a ‘you’re in trouble’ look on her face. Harry rolled his eyes at her, before smiling at her anyway. 

-

The next few weeks for Harry were slowish, without Qudditch occupying nearly every free moment that he had, Harry dove into his studies head first. He continued to grow closer to Victoria, he had fed from her two more times, both of them ending up in a rather heated snogging session, where Victoria ended up staying the night, while Harry studied. They hadn’t progressed past kissing but Harry knew that sooner or later things would turn more physical and he was looking forward to it. He was happy with how his relationship with her was progressing, and enjoyed her more and more the more time they spent together. 

The problem was, he felt the same way with Daphne, they haven’t been nearly as physical as him and Victoria, but he really enjoyed her personality, her quiet assuredness to every situation was something of a beacon for Harry, he really liked both girls, and had no idea how to rectify the situation. Whenever Harry could, he would seek out Daphne and Tracey, he really enjoyed just hanging out with both of them, Tracey’s talkativeness distracted him from all of the happenings in his life, and Daphne brought a sense of peace to Harry that he had not felt before. 

The most pressing situation for Harry was his findings with Quirrel. Harry kept an eye on him in the classes that he actually did attend History of Magic. It was strange that Harry kept getting away with skipping that class, as he did it fairly often, he assumed that the professors just knew he knew the contents of the class and let him be. 

Quirrel’s behaviour remained the same, just an odd fellow, who sometimes talks to himself and sometimes smells of garlic and onions. Harry had a hard time believing that this bumbling fool was the man behind the curse who tried to get him knocked off of his broom. Maybe Snape was lying and simply blaming the man to keep his eyes off of someone else, but why would Severus do that? Were his dark ties forcing him to do something that he did not wish to do?

That was something that twisted Harry’s nerves. Severus was a family friend, his Mother’s best friend from Hogwarts, but also a man who had done evil, was capable of evil, and Harry was quickly learning that sometimes you were dragged into things that you never thought you would have to be a part of. 

Harry was currently sitting in his room, reading the Potter grimoire, he had been dividing his time between reading the grimoire and researching for information on Vampires. The research had been slow, as the library barely contained any texts on the subject, and with Harry being half wizard half vampire, it made his research even more redundant. So he stuck with the Potter grimoire. 

The Grimoire had been rather slow too, many of his ancestors had developed magic that was common knowledge for today's society, it was the simple evolution of magic, where people developed and learned, and the more useful spells became common. 

It was when Harry came across the finding of Henry Potter, another ancestor of his, that he had his interest peaked. 

“This type of magic requires a lot of core magic, where the user is more powerful than I, as I have the theory, and I have the technique but alas Merlin did not bless me with the magic enough to actually perform the spell. 

I have been calling it multitude magic, where I have found a way to use my magic to hit multiple things at the same time.” 

Harry had originally sighed with disappointment, he had seen people do this hundreds of times, levitating multiple objects, transfiguring shapes and sizes at the same time, this was nothing new. It was when Henry had continued did Harry’s interest peak. 

“I have the ability to connect spells between different people, if I were to shoot a discolouration spell, I can have it hit two to three people at once, instead of recasting it. As of right now, the highest I have ever amounted to is three, and I felt magically drained after, the process of tying the spell into others is difficult and takes a lot of concentration, but when I practiced it, it became easier and easier to chain between two. 

The problem is the next link between people, (mind you I have only done it to dummies and never a human being,) becomes far more difficult as it seems to need to take twice as much power as the first, and i believe, it multiplies from there. Where the second chain takes twice the amount, the third will take four times the amount of power, and then the fourth chain will take eight times the amount of power and so on.

I realize that this theory and spell will only be useful to the most powerful, but seriously, imagine having the power to hit a jelly legs jinx on a group of people, that would certainly be hilarious.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Henry’s thoughts for the spell he was developing, he had pictured hitting people with jelly legs jinxes in groups while Harry was picturing being able to hit the full bind body curse to a big group at once, freezing all of them in place. 

Harry thought that would be dead useful, and if he guessed correctly he would definitely have enough power between both sides of him to perform the spell correctly. Harry pushed through the theory of the spell, where Henry deducts the basic instructions, turning into much more complicated instructions. 

When Harry finished reading it, he felt he had a good grasp of the spell, the casting word for the spell was multitudo, the latin translation to multitude. Focussing on the cup in front of him, and concentrating on the link between the cup and the quill, Harry thought of the accio spell, but spoke aloud as he pointed his wand, “multitudo!” 

The cup came flying at him just as a regular accio would, which was good, Henry had said that it may take a few times to get the focus on the applicable spell while casting the multitudo. 

Harry put the cup back in its place, and really concentrated on the link between the cup and the quill, imagining the link between them being a real, physical, spell. As he casted the multitudo, the quill came at him quickly, which he easily caught. Confused, Harry had casted at the cup, and not the quill, yet the quill had been summoned to him. 

Henry had said nothing about that, he had said that the most difficult part would be the connection between the two objects, yet, Harry had just done that effortlessly,.... while messing up in not focussing on the first one. The description of the spell came with instructions, but the instructions were rather broad, they were more for applying the spell rather than any specific part of it, which was where Harry was stuck. 

He knew he’d have to work on it some more, but he felt that he would eventually get it, especially if he was able to actually get the spell to work somewhat on his first try. Unfortunately for him though, he had to go to class as DADA was soon to begin. 

Quickly grabbing his bookbag, Harry whistled a tune as he headed through the hallways, ignoring the looks he got from the other students. It always amuses him to see guys looking at him with a jealous animosity, while girls looked at him with appreciation and lust. 

Being able to smell the pheromones of people was dead useful when wading through groups, Harry could easily tell the unfamiliar Slytherin fifth year was indifferent towards him, while the guy he walked beside was hiding his jealousy with a composed face. It made it very simple to know who to avoid or who to know for the future. 

It also made Harry feel pretty good about himself when he smelt the attraction and lust off of most of the girls he passed. Harry knew he was a good looking guy, but it still was good for confidence to know the girls were attracted to him despite most of them never saying so. 

Heading into class, Harry arrived a little bit early to an empty classroom. He sat at the front by himself, and thought about the spell he had been working on. The multitudo was going to be a fantastic tool for him once he got the hang of it, as far as he knew, he was the only one with the knowledge how to use it, and that gave him a huge advantage compared to his classmates. 

Harry got lost in his thoughts for a bit, he was daydreaming of Victoria’s lips, when he heard a huff from beside him. His Ravenclaw friend, Hermione has plopped her books next to him and sat down, she ran a hand through her wild hair and opened her notebook, keenly looking towards Sirius who had made his way to the front of class, waiting for the students to arrive. 

“Hello Hermione,” Harry said kindly, she looked over to him with her eyes widened, not realizing who she was sitting next to. 

“Hi Harry,” she said shyly, before nervously looking down, almost as if she was considering moving seats. 

“Am I in the wrong seat?” He asked carefully, uncertain to why she was skittish. 

Hermione pinched her lips together, “the Ravenclaws usually sit on this side of the class.” 

Harry shrugged, and then waved his hand nonchalantly, “I don’t care about all that.” 

Hermione snorted sarcastically, “that’s rather obvious.” She said under her breath, but Harry heard her. 

“What was that?” He asked, hoping to make her speak up. 

Hermione sighed, but bravely met his eyes, “Harry, everyone in the school knows of you, you’re famous…”she paused looking towards her papers, “and if you aren’t hanging with the Gryffindor’s then you are with two Slytherin girls.” She shook her head, “no guy would ever even try to go near a Slytherin girl, except you, you don’t care.” 

Understanding her point, and rather surprised by how observant the bushy headed Claw was, Harry replied, “hey, I just gravitate to who i get along well with, and I get along well with Daphne and Tracey.” 

Hermione sighed, “that's the thing though, anyone else would ignore that feeling, or at least go about it in private, yet, you defy the house divides and continue to anger the Slytherins.” 

Harry gently nudged her with my shoulder, speaking teasingly, “hey, if we start becoming closer should I watch out for any jealous Ravenclaws?” 

Hermione blushed sweetly, but didn’t take the bait, “no, Ravenclaws are kind, people don’t fear Ravenclaws.”

Harry nodded, “I do it because I do not think that we should be separated by which house we are selected by,” Harry paused, thinking, “we’re all people in the end, witch, wizard, half blood, full blood, muggle, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, shouldn’t matter. We’re all magical people.” 

Hermione smiled from beside him, a muggle herself could definitely relate to Harry’s words. 

Sirius walked in front of the desk the pair of them sat at, “Well said Mr. Potter, 10 points for Gryffindor.” 

Harry smiled at his Godfather, “thank you sir.” 

Sirius sent him a wink before heading towards his desk, Hermione leaned towards him, “I agree with you Harry, I just wish I had your courage to go against the societal norms like that.”

Harry smiled, “it’s just one step at a time Hermione.” 

Hermione returned his smile, she seemed to be in a bit of a better mood after their little talk as Sirius began teaching and she began scribbling notes down. 

Harry zoned out of the class, Hermione’s words had a bit of an effect on him, how many people were like her? They didn’t care for the separatism within Wizarding society but were too scared to act against the powerful Pure Blooded block of bullies. Especially within the Slytherin house, it was unfortunate that people allowed fear to stop them from doing what they wished but Harry wished to change that, and he assumed that was what McGonagall wished for him to do as well. 

Sirius banged on the desk in front of Harry, scaring him. Harry zoned back in to look at him. “Can you answer my question Mr. Potter?” He asked, a bit of annoyance in his tone. 

Harry had to clear his throat before he answered, “can you repeat the question professor?” Causing the students around him to chuckle at his lack of concentration in class. 

Sirius raised a disappointed eyebrow, “what is the enchantment for the dark charm to launch an object at another person?” 

Harry sighed, he knew the answer, “Oppugno.” He said easily, “you cast it by pointing your wand at an object and it hurdles towards where you point your wand at.” 

Sirius smiled, happy that Harry knew the answer, “I would have given points for the right answer but you were not paying attention,” he tapped his finger on the desk, “I know you were probably dreaming of a pretty girl,” Sirius jokes, making the class laugh, “but please, eyes front Mr. Potter.” 

Harry nodded, he leaned forward on his elbows and paid attention to the rest of the lesson. Sirius really was a good professor when Harry actually paid attention, you could see he enjoyed teaching the class and the students respected him as a competent professor. It helped that he had a humour to him that really kept the students intrigued, his unpredictability played into his favour. 

With class finishing, the students had a lunch hour next. Hermione quickly packed up her bag full of books and notes and before Harry spoke she took off, obviously not wanting to continue their conversation. Harry felt slightly offended by that but let it go, it wasn’t like it mattered at the moment, he could always speak to her later. 

Harry looked out the window as he walked towards the Great Hall, the November weather looked grey and gloomy, the trees were being pushed around because of the wind, and the grass was wet due to the frost that had melted in the morning sun. The gloominess of the day was regular in the climate around Hogwarts, often the days would be cloudy and overcast, with lots of rain to keep the students inside, it made the days where the sun came out a gift, and the students always took advantage of the sunshine. 

Today though, the grey clouds and heavy winds made all the students remain inside, which was why Harry wasn’t surprised when the Great Hall was full when he walked in for lunch. Spotting Daphne and Tracey, Harry made his way over to his two favourite Slytherin’s, Tracey spotted him first and gave him a big smile, “How was Defence?” she asked easily. 

Harry shrugged, sliding onto the bench next to her, “it was fine, daydreamed most of the time.” he said with a smirk. 

Tracey raised an eyebrow, “dreaming of anyone specific?” she shot her eyes over to a blushing Daphne, in a very obvious setup for Harry. 

“Of course,” Harry winked at Daphne, “she has silky dark brown hair, lovely blue eyes, and her beauty takes my breath away at times.” looking over smugly to Tracey, who had a big smile because she had figured out what Harry was going to do. “don’t you think Millicent looks great today?” 

Tracey guffawed loudly, delving into deep laughter while Harry sent a charming smile over to an annoyed Daphne. He felt a soft kick to his shin and laughed as she blushed even further. “Relax Daph, you know I am speaking of you.” 

Daphne smiled, “yeah, I figured,” she raised her eyebrows, “Millicent doesn’t have blue eyes either, idiot.” Harry rolled his eyes, “it’s not like i’m looking at Millicent.” 

Tracey calmed down from her burst of laughter, “that was good Harry, Daphne’s face was hilarious.” 

Daphne scowled, “was not. I was perfectly dignified” 

Tracey stuck her tongue out at her friend, “ok princess, you believe what you will.” 

The lighthearted conversation stalled as they each took a few bites of food, Harry’s mind drifted back towards what Hermione had said to him in class, and Harry wanted more information based on the societal norms of wizarding politics. Daphne was the perfect person to ask about this sort of stuff. 

“Hey Daphne,” Harry said, she looked up from her meal with a questioning eyebrow. “how much of the wizarding world is ruled by purebloods?” 

Harry spoke the words casually, not really caring whether or not people heard, but Daphne’s eyes bulged out of her head and Tracey slapped him on the shoulder. “quiet idiot!” Tracey barked at him. 

Harry sent them offended looks, he had no idea what he was doing wrong. “keep quiet Harry,” Daphne whispered across the table, “more than half of the parents of Slytherins are a part of the group of purebloods who rule through fear.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, “damn, really? who?” 

Daphne looked along the table, “Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and those are just a few of the ones in our year.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “and they all hold positions of power in the government?” 

Daphne nodded morosely, “yes, Malfoy’s father, Lucius holds the most sway, he uses his money in…. immoral ways.” 

Shaking his head, Harry hated what he was hearing, “but they aren’t a noble house?” Harry asked, referring to the Malfoy’s, Daphne nodded so Harry continued, “and everyone fears them because…?” 

“they were death eaters, and they spread rumours that Voldemort is still alive, just waiting for the right moment to make his return.” Daphne replied, making sure to keep her voice low. 

Tracey bumped his shoulder, “how do you not know these things?” she asked in jest, her words were spoken normally, and unfortunately for Harry, Draco heard them. 

“He doesn’t know because he was raised by his muggle Mother, she obviously had no idea how our world worked.” Draco said in his typical snooty voice. 

Rolling his eyes at Draco’s pettiness, Harry replied, “and how does that world work? shady dealings and pretending Voldemort still lives?” 

The noises around them hushed as Harry argued back with Malfoy, saying Voldemort’s name had a few of the students gasping around them. “My Father is an upholding gentleman of the Wizengamot, I assume you were not referring to him Potter.” 

Harry shrugged, “I heard your Father holds a lot of influence, yes,” Harry turned to face Draco, “but I also heard that the Malfoy’s are not a noble house, I wonder how he got so much influence, hmm?” 

Draco’s face turned red, and Harry could see he was turning angry, the hall around them was silent as they waited for Draco’s reply. “Shut it Potter,” he barked out, “or I'll make you regret your words!” he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry threateningly, he looked rather pathetic to Harry, a ferret holding a stick more like. The pair of them were interrupted by Professor Quirrel surprisingly, in his squeaky voice the small, sweaty professor spoke with his stuttering, “e-e-nough! Mr. M-Malfoy, you will s-sit down!” 

Draco looked one second away from cursing Harry, but with a firm glare from Quirrel, he backed down, Quirrel looked over to Harry, “You M-Mr. P-Potter, I ask t-that you go s-sit at the Gryffindor table f-for t-today.” Harry nodded, that was rather fair to be honest, Quirrel was just de-escalating the situation. 

Harry stood, and went to pick up his book bag, as he bent down he felt a sharp pain directly where his scar was. It hit him hard and he groaned, rubbing it nervously as it pulsed in pain. Tracey realized his pain right away, “Harry? you alright?” she asked nervously. “Fine,” he gritted out, making sure not to show any weakness in front of the Slytherin’s paying attention to him. 

Looking up, he spotted Quirrel walking away from him, and his scar pulsed again, almost as bad as the first one. Harry gritted his teeth and took the pain, letting his book bag slide over his shoulders. “See you later?” he said to Daphne and Tracey, who both were looking at him with concern. They both nodded, and Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall, not bothering to head to the Gryffindor table as he had finished his meal. 

Harry walked up to his room, he had charms as his next class but it wasn’t for at least another half hour, he had some time to himself before he needed to be in class. 

First of all, what the fuck was that? 

His scar sometimes would ache slightly, like someone was pressing on it, but Harry always assumed that was just his magic pushing against the irregular skin. There, that felt like someone had taken a drill and decided to hammer into his skull. The ache had diminished slightly as he walked but it hit him hard and quick right there in the hall. This had never happened before, and Harry was confused as to why it happened. 

This damn scar had to have some magical residue or something, why else would it hurt that bad that quickly without any provoking? 

Harry quickly entered his empty room, quickly pouring himself a glass of water to re-centre himself, the pain in his head rattling him. 

Harry had never been so confused in his life, he hated not knowing things, and there seemed to be a whole lot of uncertainties in his life lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, back again. Been a turbulent time this past month, had made some great progress with the story, but sadly my Grandma passed away, so i’m back now with another finished chapter, sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Tried to integrate some new magic in this chapter, well new for me at least, let me know what you think, and also, Qudditch! We all like that right? Heh, well it’s something that was going to be integrated into the story, and I want to see how it will evolve. Would love your thoughts in the comments on it. 
> 
> Lastly, should be a faster upload with Chapter 7, which is well underway. Introducing our favourite Veela, but also some new players into the game. :)
> 
> More Life,


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of November and the beginning of December passed by easily for Harry, nothing really changed from his regular schedule, nor did anything progress or regress with any of his friends. Leading into the Yule season was of course a series of parties, the first one the most prestigious, the Delacour ball. 

“How is it you always have to do things at the last minute?” 

Harry chuckled, he looked over to his Mother who had spoken, her voice annoyed. “Mum, it is not as if I can just leave Hogwarts to get fitted for dress robes and a suit.” 

Lily rolled her eyes, “I told Minerva about this months ago, if you had just done what I had asked, we would not be in this situation.” 

The situation that they were currently in was a bit of a time crunch. It was mid December, and the Delacour ball was due to start in a few hours. Since Harry hated shopping, or being poked and prodded at, he procrastinated getting his formal wear, and so, Lily was annoyed at her irresponsible son. 

Stretching his arms so the tailor could measure his wingspan, Harry laughed, “Mum, we already have all of my clothing picked out, once the tailor finishes, it’ll be twenty minutes, you need to relax.” 

Lily sighed, “I think you forget how long it takes for a woman to get ready compared to a man.” 

Harry shrugged, and the tailor shot him a rude look. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “tonight will be fun, you are stressed for no reason.” he told Lily. 

“Harry, tonight is one of the most prestigious events in the Wizarding world, and we got an invitation for reasons unknown.” Lily replied, using her maternal voice to make Harry take it more seriously. 

“Reasons unknown?” Harry questioned, he wished to look over towards Lily but he remembered the Tailors death stare and remained still. “Mum, we are Potter’s, an ancient and noble house, of course we received an invitation.”

Lily once again rolled her eyes, “Harry, I understand that, but why now? We have never received an invitation before, I can’t help but feel like something may happen tonight.” 

The tailor finished the measurements and stood in front of Harry, “I will be back in a few minutes with your finished products,” he took an enchanted needle out from his pocket, “please, feel free to look around the store.” 

Harry nodded, “thank you,” he stepped towards Lily and wrapped her in a hug. He waited for the Tailor to leave the room before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Mum, everything will be fine, alright? Daphne already explained to me what goes on in these balls, nothing will happen.” 

Lily looked surprised, “you asked Daphne about it?” 

Harry nodded, “of course, she told me she’s been to plenty and it's always the same thing, greasy politicians, rich folk and powerful wizards chatting about petty topics, until someone mentions something of substance, then they all posture over who can somehow gain more power by creating an alliance or forcing a bribe.” stepping away from Lily, he gestured around them to all of the expensive clothing, “all the while they try to look better than the other attendees.” 

“Is that really what she said? It’s all very tacky?” Lily replied. 

Harry nodded, “yes, she said that meeting new people is the best part, but once you go to more than a few events than it’s all the same people in the upper social circle that get invited.” he chuckled, “she even said they only get invited because of how rich they are.” 

Lily smiled at that, “I am happy to know you and Daphne get along well, do you always talk to her about these sort of things?” 

Harry nodded, “she’s very well informed on the politics of the wizarding world, while we are not.” Harry shot a pointed look to his Mother, “someone decided to withhold that information from me growing up.” 

Lily pointed a menacing finger at him, “I did it to protect you Harry and you know that, I wanted you to have a normal childhood, one that wasn’t burdened by responsibility and keeping up your family's name.” 

Harry smiled at his Mum, “i know that, but it would have been nice to know more before I was thrown into it at Hogwarts.” Lily looked annoyed but nodded, “please let Rose know about it before she comes to school?” Harry asked. Lily once again nodded, but seemed off put about it. 

“I hate that you have to take on so much so young, you're only fourteen, yet you have to be the head of this massive, ancient, legendary wizarding family.” she replied, looking downtrodden all of a sudden, obviously thinking about James. 

Harry had already come to terms with it, so to him, it was a burden he knew he would have to bear. “By the way,” Harry said, “I think that’s why we finally got an invitation, I am of age now to be recognized as the head of House Potter,” raising an eyebrow at Lily, “people will be looking to strengthen ties to our House, Daphne told me some betrothals may be put forth.” 

Lily’s eyes met his, “not until you're sixteen!” she said strongly. Harry chuckled, “whatever you say Mum.” 

The tailor walked back into the room quickly, he was carrying Harry’s suit, and his robes. He asked Harry to try them on to make sure he got the sizes right, so Harry did. The suit was muggle style, a nice blazer over dress pants of a dark navy blue colour, he had a white shirt on underneath and a lovely shaded purple tie, signifying his noble status as a Potter. The dress robes were completely black, just as Harry wanted them, and they were extremely well made, fitting perfectly over his shoulders. 

Once he was fully dressed, he turned to look at his Mother, “well?” he asked, wanting her opinion. 

Lily was nearly in tears, she walked up to him and set her hands on his chest. “You look so grown!” she said, the tears leaking from her eyes. “You look like the head of House Potter, well dressed, handsome, tall and powerful, it fills my heart and breaks it at the same time.” 

Harry smiled down at his Mother, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I will always be your son, Mum.” 

-

“You two ready?” Harry asked as he waited by the floo.

Rose and Lily had been taking their sweet time getting ready, the party officially started at 7, but it was coming up on 7:30 and the girls were just coming down the stairs. Harry watched as they both walked towards them, they each had a lovely dress on, Rose in a dark pink, while Lily had a long black dress on that accented her curves. They each had their long dress robes over top of their dresses, their hair and makeup done to perfection. 

They each looked like dignified, smart women, worthy of representing House Potter. Harry smiled at them both, they were both so beautiful, they would definitely be receiving their fair share of appreciative looks at the ball tonight. 

“Ouuu,” Rose said teasingly, “aren’t you handsome?” she said to Harry, which made him roll his eyes. Rose punched him in the shoulder, “the new clothes do look nice.” she paused, “for an idiot.” Rose laughed at her own joke while Harry looked at her dryly, he spotted a small smile on Lily’s lips at her daughter's light teasing. 

“Can we go already?” he asked, “i feel like i’ve been waiting for ages.” 

Rose rolled her eyes while Lily stepped towards the pair of them, “I told you that we take a while to get ready.” she wrapped an arm around each of her kids. “Plus, it is always appropriate to be fashionably late.” 

Harry snorted while Rose laughed, Lily continued though, “in all seriousness you two, tonight you must be on your best behaviour, this is the first event we are attending since your Father's passing, we must make the Potter family name proud.” 

“Yes, Mother,” “Of course, Mum,” Harry and Rose replied at the same time. 

Lily smiled, “I am so proud of both of you,” she picked up a handful of floo dust, and called out, “Delacour estate.” the green fire lit up, and Harry took Rose’s hand as she took Lily’s. The three of them walked through. 

They ended up within a large entrance hall, the place was huge, massive vaulted ceilings, marble floors and walls, and a huge staircase leading to what looked like the party. First things first, there was a family standing at the bottom of the staircase, a man, his wife, and what looked like their two daughters. 

Harry took out his wand and cast a scourgify on Lily, Rose then himself, making sure all of their clothing was clean through the floo transport. Taking each of their arms, Harry led his Mother and sister forward towards the greeting family. 

“Hello, and welcome to my home,” the man said, he stepped forward and offered Harry his hand, Harry shook it firmly, and the man smiled warmly at him. “My name is Alexandre Delacour,” he took a quick look up at Harry’s scar, “and you must be the Potters.” 

Harry smiled at him, “you are correct,” he heard a slight gasp from one of the two daughters, but remained looking at the man, “I am Harry Potter, and this is my Mother Lily, and my sister Rose.” 

Lily and Rose each nodded politely, and Alexandre smiled at them both. He then gestured to his family, “this is my wife Appoline, and my two daughters Fleur, and Gabrielle.” 

Harry leaned forward and kissed Appoline on the hand, she had a pair of long white gloves on which looked classy, he then looked towards Fleur. She had long blonde hair and a very beautiful face, it was an aristocratic look, and she was gorgeous to gaze upon. He kissed Fleur’s hand, and he felt a slight pull towards her, it was something he had never felt before but quickly shrugged it off to lean over to Gabrielle. Her eyes were wide as can be, she was very young and certainly shocked to see him. Harry smiled politely at her and kissed her hand, she gasped, the same as before and Harry knew she may have a bit of a crush on him. 

Harry moved back towards Alexandre, as he had finished greeting Mother and Rose. “it is an honour to have you here,” Alexandre said, gesturing to the three of them. “To have the noble House of Potter attend my party after such a long period, it is wonderful!” 

Smiling at the jovial man, Harry replied easily, “thank you for the invitation, I am sure tonight will be fun.” 

Lily spoke up from next to Harry, “and what we have seen so far, your home is incredible.” her voice was soft and melodic, her pleasing people voice.

Appoline then spoke up, “thank you!” her voice was prideful, “it looked much different before we married,” she looked fondly up at Alexandre who smiled down at his wife, “but it is much better now with my feminine preferences.” 

Lily spoke up too, “oh my, you should have seen Potter manor before James allowed me to make changes.” she said. 

Harry then looked over to Rose, he pushed her towards Fleur and Gabrielle and Rose spoke up, “the two of you attend Beauxbatons correct?” Rose asked. 

Fleur spoke up proudly, “oui, I am in quatre année, while Gabi is in…” she looked thoughtful for a moment, looking towards her sister for some help, “what do you call it in British terms? Primary school?” her voice was heavily accented and her english was obviously broken, but she had a cute look when she was confused. 

“Yes, we call it Primary school,” Harry replied, he wrapped an arm around Rose, “Rose is still being educated at home,” Harry continued but was quickly interrupted by his sister, “but next year i’ll be at Hogwarts!” she said excitedly. 

Gabrielle chimed in, her childish look remained on her face, big doe eyes looking at Harry, “you go to Hogwarts?” she asked. Harry then felt a warmth spread through the air, as if he was physically inclined to look towards and appreciate Gabrielle. Pinching his eyebrows together in confusion, Harry looked over to Rose who was slightly glassy eyed staring at the young girl. 

Harry looked at Fleur, and then to Gabrielle. Fleur had bumped her sister’s shoulder, “Gabi!” she called out, and spoke rapidly in french, “contrôle-toi!” 

Gabrielle then looked guilty and embarrassed as she was disciplined by her older sister. Rose spoke rather abruptly as she shook herself out of her gaze. “Uhm, what was that? I would prefer not to be tricked as I enter a party.” 

Fleur shook her head in apology, “non!” she said quickly, “it was not a trick, we are veela.” Harry’s eyebrows shot to his head in surprise, no wonder they were so beautiful. Veela are unnaturally perfect, and have an allure that entices men and women to fall in love with them. Harry remembered reading about them when he was doing his research on vampires. 

Immediately concerned for his sister, Harry shook his head, “Rose, what did you feel? I just felt a slight pull.” 

Rose shrugged, “I felt like I loved Gabrielle, like I wanted to worship her.” 

Fleur then chimed in immediately, “wait!” she stepped forward, “‘Arry you did not feel much?” 

Pinching his eyebrows together in confusion Harry answered, “not really no, I just felt I should look at Gabrielle, I saw you admonish her.” 

Fleur and Gabrielle both looked very surprised, “so, the allure did not affect you?” Fleur asked. 

Shrugging, Harry shook his head. “I guess not.” 

Fleur looked at her sister, the both of them had extreme looks on their faces, and Fleur whispered quietly, “incroyable!” 

Confused and rather annoyed at his lack of knowing, Harry looked over to his Mother, who was smiling at Alexandre and Appoline, the group of them making small talk. He gently touched her arm, “ready to go up?” Harry asked, pointing to the rest of the party upstairs. 

Lily nodded, and Harry took her arm again, Alexandre then spoke up, “enjoy the night! We will talk soon when we make our way up there.” 

Harry nodded and smiled at the man, then led his Mother and Sister up the stairs, as they walked Rose spoke, “Harry, little Gabrielle has a crush, she tried to use her allure on you.” 

Sighing, Harry replied, “I realized that Rose, I was taken aback though, I did not know they were Veela.” 

Lily spoke up, “it is not exactly something they advertise Harry, but it is known that they are.” 

Rose followed up, “but you didn’t feel the allure? I felt like I wanted to worship Gabrielle’s feet.” 

Shaking his head, “No, it was weird, I felt it and knew it was in the air, but I was fine, I looked at you, and then Fleur and then Gabrielle without feeling the need to love her.” 

“Hmmph,” Rose grunted petulantly, “must be a vampire thing.” 

The three of them made it to the top of the stairs to a crowded room, there was a live band playing in the back, tables full of food and house elves looking to be carrying drinks of some sort. Harry gestured to one of the elves and he walked over, he didn’t say a word, just pushed his tray towards Harry. He grabbed two drinks and handed them to Lily and Rose then grabbed one for himself. 

Looking around the room, Harry scanned for anyone he may know, it was unlikely as they were in France, and he had not been to a party like this before but he wished to at least know someone. Surprisingly, Harry spotted the Minister of Magical Britain, Cornelius Fudge, he was an odd looking man, plump and wore a strange hat. He was standing beside the easily recognizable Amelia Bones. The tall tough looking Auror had her eyes scanning the room warily, as if making sure the protection around them was safe. 

Harry looked at Lily then nodded towards the pair of them, Lily nodded back to him and the three of them walked towards Fudge. Once they got close, Amelia spotted them first and she smiled, “Lily! It is good to see you once again.” 

Mother smiled, “you as well Amelia, I assume you are here on security detail?” 

Amelia’s eyes turned slightly annoyed as she looked towards the blubbering minister. “Yes, protecting the minister of Wizarding Britain is of utmost importance.” her voice was dry and there was a hint of sarcasm that Harry picked up. Lily smiled, and winked at Amelia which caused the tall red head to smirk. 

Amelia then smiled at Harry, “my Susan tells me about you, how different you are compared to what everyone expected. It is refreshing to hear that you are breaking the House Rivalries at Hogwarts.” 

Harry smiled, Susan Bones was talking nice about him to her Aunt? “I just find them ridiculous, we are all students, and all have similar interests, why divide us like that?” 

Amelia’s smile grew, “well said,” she said happily, she looked over to Lily, “you must be so proud of your boy,” 

Lily’s maternal smile warmed his heart, “of course, I will always be proud of both of my children.” 

Rose spoke up in jest, “wait til next year when I get to Hogwarts, then you’ll have more to be proud of!”

The three of them smiled at her, her words were spoken in jest but held a serious tone, it was clear she wished to be spoken of just like Harry was now. 

Harry spoke up again, “I’m sure you have a lot to be proud of with Susan as well.” 

Amelia’s smile visibly brightened at the mention of her niece, “of course! She is so great, so smart, kind and beautiful, a perfect mix of her parents.” 

The kind words mixed with the sad story had their smiles dimming a little bit, it was when Amelia’s eyes turned wicked that Harry got confused, “Susan sent a few letters to me describing other students and teachers.” She winked at Harry, “she described you as devilishly handsome, so i think she may have a bit of a crush.” 

Harry felt a blush hit his cheeks, and Rose gave him an elbow to the side. He knew immediately she was going to tease him, “wow, my brother the ladies man.” 

Lily gently admonished Rose, “Hey, none of that now.” she said with a stern stare. 

Amelia waved her hand, “it’s alright Lily, I brought it up.” 

Harry then replied, he knew he needed to be grateful for the tip, “to have a lady as beautiful as Susan crushing on me is a privilege, I'll make sure to speak to her when I return to Hogwarts.” 

Amelia smiled again, she looked like the cat who got the cream, “a charmer too, Susan will be thrilled.” 

At that point Fudge turned around from his conversation with a French family, spotting Harry, his eyes bulged out his head. “The Potters!” he exclaimed jovially, making sure everyone around him heard. “It is an honour to have you here with us today!” he gestured wildly with his hands, “one of the great families of Wizarding Britain, back to attending high society! Marvelous!” 

Over his shoulder, Harry spotted Amelia’s exaggerated eye roll, and he had a tough time holding in his snort, he was finding he liked the stern woman. Harry did his due diligence, speaking on behalf of the family, “Minister Fudge, on behalf of House Potter, allow me to extend our thanks for the great work you have been doing over the past few years.” Harry put his hand out for the man to shake, “your intelligence in navigating politics is only matched by your big personality.” 

Feeling a slight pinch on his arm for the slight insult, Harry shot a look toward his Mother who he could tell was struggling to hide a smirk. Amelia held a full blown smile, while Fudge was happily shaking his hand, oblivious to Harry’s slight. “Please!” he said loudly, “do not thank me for simply doing my job.” His smile was greasy, and his eyes held little beside excitement. Even touching the man Harry had a hard time making anything of him as he was disgusted by how sweaty his hand was. 

Harry moved back, wiping his hand discreetly as he tucked it into his suit pocket, “this is my Mother, Lily, and my sister Rose.” Harry gestured to each of them and Fudge smiled as they both bowed. 

Fudge smiled predatorily, “lucky man you,” he nodded to Harry, “two beautiful ladies on your arms!” 

Not exactly liking the minister's tone, Harry kept a straight face, “yes, an honour and a privilege I take very seriously.” keeping his voice very low and serious, which the minister seemed to take note of. 

“Of course.” Fudge said with a smile. Harry was unsure what to make of the man, he was clearly a political puppet, there was no way someone this unappealing and unintelligent would be elected minister without some dirty dealings. Harry fretted speaking to him any longer. 

Thankfully, Seemingly out of nowhere, Valentina then appeared behind the man, Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, he was not expecting to see her again so soon. 

The dress she was wearing was salacious, her bust nearly bursting out of her top, and her seductive smile was directed specifically at him. “Hello handsome boy!” she said, her voice like liquid sex to his ears. 

Harry laughed, not at all caring for her breach in etiquette, “Lady Zabini, it is great to see you again.” Leaning down to grip her hand for a kiss, Harry continued, “you look wonderful tonight, is Blaise here?” 

Valentina smiled, “Thank you Harry,” her smile was bright, and Harry found it hard to look away from. “He is just out on the balcony right now getting some air, i’m sure he will be here soon.” 

Harry nodded to her, then introduced his Mother and Sister to Valentina. Minister Fudge then butted into the conversation rather rudely, “I did not know that you knew each other,” he said somewhat carefully. 

Valentina replied for him, her voice lacking the usual silky quality she seemed to hold for most, “only Harry and I had met before because he is friends with my Blaise, this is my first time meeting the Potter ladies, which is fantastic by the way, Harry always speaks so highly of the both of you, it is wonderful to see he did not lie when speaking of your beauty.” 

Valentina was good, really really good, Harry had never even spoken to her over extensively about his Mother and Sister but she had just buttered up them both on his behalf. She was perfect.

Lily replied first, her cheeks slightly pink, “thank you for the kind words Lady Zabini, Harry better speak highly of us because we think so highly of him.” Her words were eloquent and clever, she was thanking Valentina, expressing her protection over Harry ensuring he would behave with her telling him about his high expectations. It was brilliant from Mother if she intended it, and even Valentina seemed impressed. 

“Well said Lady Potter,” she smiled at Lily, where mother kept a straight face, “but for now, I have someone that Harry needs to meet.” 

Before Harry could even think of replying, Lily chimed in quickly, “I do believe that is unnecessary. Harry will remain here with us.” 

Looking over to his Mother, her famous stubbornness was showing, she obviously did not trust Valentina as they had just met. Harry had told Mother about Valentina, but clearly her reputation precedes her. 

Valentina’s smile did not falter. “It will only be a few minutes Lady Potter, I assure you nothing untoward will happen to your son.” 

Lily’s stern look did not change. A Mother bear protecting her cub. “I am certain that Harry can take care of himself,” she began, her hand had moved behind her back to where Harry knew she had placed her wand. “I just doubt your intentions with my son.” 

Valentina’s face finally shifted, she looked towards Harry, her eyes annoyed. “Harry, we are to meet the person I told you about. I assume that you told your Mother?” 

Harry tried to keep his face neutral, but he obviously knew who she was speaking of. “Here? Now?” he asked, his voice remaining steady. 

Lily spoke up quickly, “Harry? Everything okay?” 

Harry nodded to his Mother, “of course, i’ll fill you in later, alright?” 

Lily moves in close to Harry’s ear, “I do not trust her, Harry.” She whispered. 

Harry replied easily, his whisper as quiet as hers. “I need to do this, you remember what I told you about?” Lily nodded so Harry continued, “he’s the leader of the vampires, he wants to meet to discuss different subjects, if we don’t meet him it could be seen as a slight.” 

They moved apart and Harry smiled at Valentina, “we are good,” but before he could move, Lily spoke again, “you should send your Blaise over to meet us, I’d love to meet another one of Harry’s friends.” 

Harry shot a sharp look towards his Mother, she was trading son for son. He didn’t appreciate the manipulation behind it at all. 

Lily nodded towards Valentina but her eyes remained suspicious, Harry moved over to Valentina and took her arm, she then spoke to Lily and Rose, “fine, i’ll send my Blaise over to keep you company, this should not take very long.” 

Harry led her across the room, the pair of them making for an odd but very attractive couple. It looked like Harry was leading Valentina, but in reality she was guiding him towards the balcony where Blaise was. 

The pair of them strode up and Blaise rolled his eyes when he spotted them together. He was leaning on the guardrail, as they were clearly on the second story of the Delacour mansion. The view behind him was of the French countryside, Blaise’s silhouette in the night sky made for a cool picture. 

“I think Harry is a little bit young for you, Mum.” Blaise said immediately, his voice extremely dry. 

Valentina slapped him on the shoulder, “enough.” she growled, “Harry needs to be introduced to a friend of mine, you will go and keep his Mother and Sister company.” there was a serious lack of warmth between the two, their relationship was unlike any other Mother and son he had ever seen. 

Blaise shrugged, “where are they?” 

Harry replied simply, “they were next to the minister. They are two redheads that look like me.” 

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “redheads?” he said with a certain flirty tone. 

Harry felt his protective instincts flare up, “do anything untoward to them and i’ll charm your shoes to be permanently too small.” 

Blaise snorted, “relax Potter, I was just messing with you.” 

Valentina chimed in, “an inappropriate joke Blaise, did you really expect him to not retaliate?”

Blaise shrugged once again, “didn’t care either way, I know Potter’s a good guy.” 

Valentina rolled her eyes, “whatever, come Harry, he’s upstairs.” 

Valentina took his arm again and the pair of them were heading towards the back of the large hall, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Blaise heading in the other direction. He was comforted by the fact that Blaise would be with Lily and Rose, even if he was not exactly the most trustworthy guy, Harry felt better knowing that his Mother and Sister would not be alone. 

Walking through the semi crowded hall, Valentina led Harry to a staircase leading up towards a series of rooms. The hallway was long and had multiple doorways where each one was a cacophony of different sounds. Valentina passed a few then pushed open a seemingly random one, without even bothering to knock. 

Her smile was smug as she pulled Harry through the entryway, and inside was a small group of people all of them relaxing on the different couches and chairs around the room. There were a few men and a few women, but it was clear who the man in charge was, as he was seated at the head of the room. 

As soon as they entered fully, the entire room settled into a deep silence. Harry looked at each set of eyes that were on him, before Valentina pushed him forward, towards their leader. Harry let Valentina take the lead, and she did with a charming smile, looking towards the group. 

The leader was a slight man, Harry wouldn’t call him frail but he was certainly skinny. He was balding on the top of his head, but some hairs were still sticking around, he was older and it showed through his wrinkles as they were aplenty. There was no doubting the man's wealth though, he was dressed lavishly and had on some expensive looking jewels and jewelry. 

Valentina easily strode up to him. “Count Regis,” she said with a small curtsey, “I have brought you who you asked for. Harry Potter.” 

The Count smiled, it was warm and welcoming, “thank you Valentina, once again you have proven invaluable to our society.” his voice was deep and kind, Harry liked how it sounded. 

Valentina smiled, “I appreciate the kind words,” she then curtseyed again, obviously looking to take her leave. She looked towards Harry and before she went to join the others, she leaned up and placed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. She said nothing else, but Harry watched as she went to take a seat behind him. 

The Count smiled at Harry, “it is nice to make your acquaintance Lord Potter, it is rare we have a vampire of such high standing within the Wizarding World.” 

Unsure how to act, Harry bowed towards the man, but the Count immediately waved him off. “None of that for now alright?” 

Still unsure how to act, Harry simply nodded. The Count stood, and Harry felt slightly better as he was a bit taller than the man, “you can relax youngling, no one in this room means you any harm, or will make you feel anything less than worthy of being here, that is for certain.” 

His voice had an ancient tint to it, sort of like everything that came from his mouth was wise and intelligent, it was surprisingly comforting for Harry. “I appreciate that truly,” Harry started, “but I am very new to all of this, so apologies in advance if I break any tradition or social norms.” 

Regis smiled, “to be honest with you Harry, there aren’t many. Just do not try and bite anyone and you’ll be safe.” The group around them laughed, and Harry laughed too, he hadn’t even noticed that the room had remained silent and everyone was subtly listening to their conversation. 

“I will be honest with you Harry, the reason I asked to meet you was not to introduce you to the vampire society, it was mostly to satisfy the curiosities that many of us had.” that had Harry confused, he assumed that he would be brought and made familiar with other vampires but apparently that was not to be. “You are ‘The Boy Who Lived’ a living legend within the Wizarding World, everyone knows who you are. Yet, you are one of us and credit to your Mother, she has hidden your heritage from the world.” 

Harry was rather saddened by that, they only wanted him because they wanted to meet ‘The Boy Who Lived’? What happened to being in a very beneficial position for Vampire society? 

Harry spoke up, “speaking of my Mother, why is she not here? With us?” 

Count Regis smiled, “your Mother is a fantastic woman, a fantastic witch, but as of right now, you are the man who interests us Harry. You are a student at Hogwarts and you lead the House of Potter, we have nothing against your Mother, but she is not someone who we wish to meet.” 

Harry could understand that reasoning, there must be thousands if not hundreds of thousands of vampires, there would be no way that Count Regis would know and care for them all. Harry nodded at the Vampire, “so, what do you want from me?” he paused, “other than to satisfy curiosities of course.” 

Count Regis smiled, “straight to the point youngling, a good trait to have.” Regis set a wrinkled hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I do not wish anything from you at the moment Harry, I just want you to know that now that we have been introduced, and you have been familiarized with me, you are now under our protection. If another vampire approaches you and does not know my name, then you are to be wary of them.” Regis’ hand shook Harry shoulder gently, “do you understand?” 

Harry nodded seriously, “if they do not know of you, they are within another society?” 

Regis visibly cringed, “it is more likely that they have nefarious intentions towards you.” 

Nodding again, Harry asked, “I can tell my Mother you name then, correct? You will protect her too?” 

Regis smiled, “of course, and your little sister, your family is now ours.” 

Feeling relief hit him, Harry felt a bit better, he was still rather wary of this man, but he seemed alright for now. Regis’ smile grew, “you trust Valentina?” gesturing to Lady Zabini. 

Harry looked over at her with pinched eyebrows, “are we talking romantically? Cause only an idiot would trust Valentina romantically.” 

The whole room laughed, and even Valentina’s giggles combined in their shared laughter. Regis’ deep chortle was refreshing, and Harry was happy that he at least had made a good impression. “I trust that Valentina only had my best interests in introducing the two of us, other than that, I am not so sure.” 

Valentina seemed rather okay with that, she chimed in quickly, “clever!” from across the room. Regis smiled again, “good, you should not trust easily, especially in the position you are in. Many of the people at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World will have their own agendas for you, you must choose correctly on who you trust and who you confide in.”

Harry thought that was very good advice, he had already made a mental list of who to trust and who not to trust. 

There was then a bit of a lull in the conversation but Harry wished to know more. Out of a simple curiosity, Harry asked “may I ask a question Count?”

Regis nodded easily, “of course, ask away.” 

“How old are you?” 

Chuckles came deep from Regis’ chest, “I am just under a millennium, I may have lost track now,” he looked up for a moment, obviously thinking and doing the math in his head. “I am 912 years old, rather ancient compared to your young age.” 

Harry couldn’t believe it! This vampire, this living being in front of him was 912 years old, “you’re older than the Flamels!” he called out. 

Regis looked surprised, “Ah! Nicolas and Perenelle, yes they are a couple hundred years younger than I, that Stone has kept them nice and young.” 

Harry leaned against a table casually, grabbing a drink that had been sitting there on a tray, “I read about the stone before, turns any material into gold and makes them immortal.” Harry shook his head, “I wish for one day to see it.” 

Regis’ expression turned to confusion, “what do you mean? You haven’t seen it?” 

Harry’s expression matched his, “Where would I have seen it?” 

Regis shook his head, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, “that fucking Dumbledore.” he said under his breath, but Harry caught it. “The stone currently resides in Hogwarts, Albus did not tell the students?” 

Harry balked, “absolutely not, he never said a thing!” 

Regis took a deep breath, “different agendas Harry, different agendas.” 

Learning that information rather annoyed Harry, he had a curiosity for the stone, and if Dumbledore knew Nicolas and Perenelle then he wished one day to meet them, he found them fascinating, and rather hoped the pair of them could help him with some of his research. Speaking of his research, “May I ask another question?” 

Regis again nodded, gesturing his hand out in an open manner. “Valentina and I, and now my Mother brainstormed the idea that I am half vampire half wizard, and because of the magical residue that Voldemort left on my Mother and I, we are able to withstand the surplus of magic.” Harry shrugged, “do you feel anything about me? Or can you sense something?” 

Sadly Regis shook his head, “unfortunately no,” he touched a finger to his chin, “but I do know some people who could find out more for you, I will task them with the questions and when they find more information I will have it sent to Valentina.” 

Harry pouted, “to Valentina? Why not to me?” 

Regis sighed, “the laws of the Vampire society prohibit me from contacting you directly until you are of age. Which is sixteen. So for now, Valentina has kindly volunteered to be a liaison between us and you.” Harry quickly interrupted, “you can always just send it to my Mother, I will be telling her everything about this meeting.” 

Regis’ voice turned firm. “Do not interrupt me youngling, I am open minded and laid back, but do not forget that I am the one with authority here, I will not tolerate disrespect.” 

Harry nodded again, taking the chiding in stride. Regis needed to flex his authority to make sure Harry knew to fall in line, Harry actually expected it at some point. 

Regis then continued, “it is custom for you to be introduced to the community at 14 years, and then fully brought in when you are 16, for now, Valentina will be watching over you.” 

Looking over to Valentina, she shot him a subtle, flirty wink, to which Harry shot her an exasperated look. Regis watched the exchange with a smile on his face. “For now Harry, you must try and learn as much as you can, you need to be strong for the future. A strong leader, a strong wizard and a strong vampire.” 

Confused by the expectations already being put on him, Harry nodded slowly, “so that is it? I am to continue to learn at Hogwarts?” 

Regis nodded, “Harry, you do not realize how young you are compared to the rest of us. You are merely a child, the best thing you can do right now is to learn. If I were to burden you with responsibility it would not be fair to you, your mother, or your innocence.” 

He moved back towards his seat, sitting down slowly but fluidly, Regis continued, “your Mother protected you from politics and protected you from knowledge. This is a good thing. Too often we see children burdened by too much responsibility and it harms them in their futures. For now, we want you to live your life freely, play Quidditch, flirt with girls, attend classes, because eventually, in the future we will have a need for you and you will need to rise to the occasion.” 

Harry stood frozen in front of Regis, he took in every single one of the Count’s words, they were unlike anything he had ever heard before, and he would likely never forget them. “Thank you, Count Regis.” Harry replied simply. 

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Valentina, she nodded towards the door, meaning that they should take their leave. “One last thing, Lord Potter!” Regis called out. 

Looking towards him, Harry raised an eyebrow, “there is a Vampiress I’d like you to meet. She is very dear to me, an adopted daughter of sorts. She is of royal blood and has had her own share of troubles.” Regis sighed, “I believe the two of you will do well for each other.” 

Harry nodded, he was slightly suspicious as this felt like a betrothal type setup but let it be. All that Regis asked was for Harry to meet this Vampire. “I’d be happy to meet her.” 

Regis smiled, “good!” He gestured to Valentina. “Introduce him to Serana,” he said happily then called out as they turned to leave, “and make sure she behaves!” 

Valentina led Harry out of the room, and she turned and gave him a big hug, “you were brilliant! Smart, charming, curious! It was perfect.” 

Harry looked down at the busty Mother, “what? Was that a test?” 

Valentina wrapped both of her arms around Harry’s waist, “of course it was! And you passed!” She sighed then hugged him tighter. “He even wants you to meet Serana! He likes you Harry, he really does!” 

Confused yet feeling proud of himself, Harry warily wrapped his arms around Valentina’s back, returning her tight hug. “Uhm, Valentina?” she hummed into his chest. “As much as I like this hug, I am supposed to meet Serana? Is that what her name was?” 

Valentina extracted herself from Harry’s grasp, “Serana, Regis took her in after her Mother locked her away for a few centuries, she is as close to a Vampire Princess as can be. Regis’ daughter so to speak.” 

Harry nodded, pleased with the information Valentina decided to share. “So she’s important.” 

Valentina’s exaggerated nod was noted. “Of course, she is well known to be Regis’ adopted daughter, the entire Vampire world knows she is protected by him and his followers. Regis allowing you to meet her is a huge step in the right direction for you Harry, it shows he truly likes and values you.” 

Harry nodded easily, “well, I’m certainly glad I made a good impression.” 

Valentina smiled, “you did, now come, she’s this way.” 

They linked arms again, and Valentina led Harry deeper through the hallways of the third floor of the Delacour estate. They came upon another balcony similar to the one that Blaise was on on the floor below. This one was decorated with flowers and lights. It held a view of a large lake in the background, where the wind pushed the waves to the point you could hear them crashing into shore. 

Three women stood on the balcony, two of them looked like handmaidens, they were dressed rather plainly, and were clearly deferential to the vampire Princess who was sitting on the railing. She wasn’t dressed as extravagantly as you would have expected from a lady of her station, plain black slacks and a plain red blouse. Her black hair was tied back on top with braids that fell behind her ears, but her blood red eyes were extremely eye catching. She was extremely beautiful, her vampiric sharp features combined with her lithe figure made her out to look almost too pretty. To the point where Harry did not wish to touch her, for the fact that he may destroy her incredibly crafted form. 

Nonetheless, Valentina did not care for Harry’s perusal, she led him forward and spoke easily. “Lady Serana,” getting the vampiress’ attention. She did not move from her seat on the railing, but she did turn to face the pair of them. “Count Regis has sent us to meet you, he wishes for you and Lord Potter here to be acquainted.” 

Serana’s eyebrows raised subtly, she clearly did not care for the interruption of her quietness. “Lady Zabini, you may take your leave,” she said none too gently, without looking at her two handmaidens she gestured to them and they followed Valentina towards the hallway behind them. 

Confused, Harry turned to watch the three of them leave, and then turned back to Serana. “Lady Serana.” Harry started, bowing to her. “It is an honour to meet you. I am…” but before he could finish Serana interrupted him rudely. She spoke slowly and petulantly, “‘The Boy Who Lived’, I know who you are.” 

Harry nodded, “I assume you voiced your curiosities in meeting me too then?” 

Serana’s expression turned confused. “No? Who said that?”

Harry felt rather stupid. “Regis said that many vampires wanted to meet me because I am ‘The Boy Who Lived’ not because I am a vampire myself.” 

Serana shrugged, “yeah, I don’t care that you’re a vampire, but apparently it is important to Regis.” 

Surprised by that, Harry asked, “important how?” 

Serana rolled her eyes, “important enough to force you to meet me so soon.” 

Not understanding what Serana meant, Harry continued to look dumbfounded. Serana recognized his expression and explained for him, “Regis only forces me to meet vampires who he believes I will get along with. He knows that I dislike formalities and etiquette, so he only puts me through it if he thinks i will like the person he pushes towards me.” 

Harry smiled at the vampiress, “well that makes two of us. I hate the formalities too.” 

Serana raised an eyebrow, and Harry self consciously tucked his hands into his pockets. “Do you really think I like to shake our greasy minister's hand, telling him he’s great at his job when I actually think he is a fat, ugly, blowtart who thinks far too much of himself?” 

Serana laughed lightly, “being the head of a house must be annoying at times.” she said rather curiously. 

Harry sighed sadly, “yeah, all of the traditions and protocol I must follow is annoying but it has its benefits at points.” 

Serana smirked, “that reminds me of my life.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow in question so she continued, “being Regis’ adopted daughter is sometimes great. All of the vampire community knows me and likes me, but sometimes it becomes bothersome….” 

“When you can’t get a moment's peace.” Harry finished for her. 

Serana looked at Harry now, and before she had only really glared, but she was really looking at him now, taking him in and seeing him in a new light. Harry could see a bit of attraction in her eyes, but mostly a firm curiosity, her red eyes did not give away much, but it was there. 

She spoke softly, “yeah,” she said then paused. “you must feel like that all of the time, being famous and all.” 

Harry looked out to the lake that had continued to create its own orchestra. “It was not that bad until I had to attend Hogwarts. My Mother hid most of it from me at first but now, it feels like people are always expecting things from me, and I understand that, that it’s something I must bear, it just gets…” 

This time, Serana finished for him, “overwhelming.” 

And now it was Harry’s turn to speak softly, “yeah,” he paused, “you must feel like that all of the time, being a Princess and all.” repeating her words back to her, only changing the single word. 

Appreciation appeared in Serana’s eyes, “maybe Regis was right for once.” 

Harry smiled, “we are more alike than I would have originally thought.” 

Serana looked at him slyly, “what did you originally think?” 

Snorting aloud, then leaning on the railing next to where Serana was sitting, Harry continued, “Well, you are probably hundreds of years older than me, I just expected for you to think me too young.” 

Harry looked up and met Serana’s eyes, as eerie as they were, they were interesting to gaze into. “Age does not factor in experience. I have more in common with you then I do with thousands of other vampires that I have met.” 

At that moment, Harry felt a fierce connection to Serana, something he was not at all expecting but he was happy he met her. “That is true, I do not think I have ever met a vampire or wizard who could ever relate to me as you just did. It’s refreshing.” 

Serana smiled, and it only made her look that much more attractive. “I would love to see Hogwarts sometime.” she said rather dreamily. 

Harry took the hint for what it was, “I'd love to have you. We may need some type of disguise for your eyes, but it would be an honour.” 

Valentina then interrupted the two of them, she raised her eyebrows at how casual they both looked, Harry leaning against the railing with his arms crossed, while Serana sat there swinging her legs. “Lady Serana, Count Regis requests your presence.” she said simply. 

Serana sighed loudly, in a disappointed fashion. She hopped down off the railing, and did a fierce stretch, groaning as she stretched her muscles. Harry couldn’t help but check out her form. She was lithe, and tall for a woman, but she was shapely as well. The muscles in her legs stood out from her pants, and her ass was shapely and perky. Harry liked what he saw. 

Valentina watched as he checked her out, and when he met her eyes she only looked smug. Serana turned to look at him, “I'll owl you a letter once you return, I expect you to keep your word about that visit.” 

Harry smiled, “of course. I look forward to hearing from you.” 

Serana smiled back at Harry, she looked much happier than she did when he first spotted her. It gave him a sense of pride that he could at least make her happier than before. She took a step towards the hallway before she stopped and looked at Harry again. “It was fun.” that was all she said before she strode out, her two handmaidens following in line behind her as she made her way to Regis. 

Valentina once again strode towards Harry, “you, handsome boy, are an enigma.” 

Harry snorted but Valentina relented, “I am serious!” they linked arms as they headed back to the party, “Serana never speaks to anyone like that, nor does she send owls or ask for visits. Whatever you did, you made an impression. Again!” 

Smiling ear to ear, Harry gently nudged Valentina, “don’t act so surprised, you yourself said I was charming.” 

Valentina shook her head, “I thought you were charming in a boyish seductive way, not like this, like, like, like an eloquent man!” 

Laughing at Valentina’s surprise, Harry couldn’t help but feel pretty good about himself, “are you impressed?” Harry asked. 

Valentina laughed fully, “i am beyond impressed Harry! I am in awe, I have never seen someone do so well in this situation. You certainly made a name for yourself tonight Harry, and I am proud of you.” 

Patting her hand that was linked within his arm, Harry spoke, “thank you Valentina, and I mean it. Your advice was invaluable, I could not have done it without you.” looking over to her, Harry spotted a small blush on her cheeks, that surprised him, but he let it go, for now. 

Guiding Valentina back to the party, Harry spotted Lily and Rose seated at a table with Blaise quietly chatting. They quickly approached them, and Lily rose to her feet immediately. “Harry? You’re okay?” she asked quickly. 

Nodding easily, Harry reassured her, “I am fine Mother,” 

Valentina then chimed in, “he is more than fine, your son is a treat, Lady Potter. I am sure he will fill you in later.” 

Lily nodded but quickly made her way to Harry, she gave him a once over, likely making sure that he was alright, before making eye contact, asking with her eyes if he was truly okay. Harry nodded back to her subtly, and Lily seemed to relax a little bit.

Blaise then chimed in, “your Mother and Sister are much more interesting than you are Harry,” he smirked, “can’t wait to share all the embarrassing stories they told me about you.” 

Harry knew that Blaise was just messing with him, but Harry still shuddered thinking of the teasing from Tracey if she did in fact learn of some of his embarrassing moments. To Harry’s surprise, Valentina quickly defended him. “Whatever they told you Blaise, I am sure I could share much worse things that you have done.” 

Blaise’s face blanched completely and Harry smirked down at his friend, it was very odd, the relationship between Valentina and Blaise that is. Under no circumstances would any Mother ever defend another person's child before their own. Yet, Valentina did just that, defending Harry from her son’s gentle teasing, in a manner that brought him downwards. They obviously had little love for each other, and it was off putting, considering how much Harry truly loved his Mother and Sister. 

Rose stood from her seat, she had been listening to the conversation with a bored expression. “Enough of this,” she said in jest, she walked over to Harry, “you owe me a dance.” she stuck her hand out in an elegant manner, smirking up at Harry. 

Smiling, Harry let go of Valentina and took Rose’s hand, “you’ll be alright Mother?” he asked. 

Lily smiled at her two children, the Delacour’s had joined the party, and Appoline was walking towards Lily. She quickly spotted them and said, “Of course, go have fun.” as she met Appoline halfway. 

Harry shot a look over to Valentina but she was looking at him with a sort of happy, wistful smile, looking at her with a confused expression, Valentina blinked a few times before she smiled. “i’ll be fine too Harry, go have fun with your sister.” 

Nodding at the Zabini lady, Harry spoke softly, “ready to be dazzled, Rose?” 

Rose snorted as he led her to the dancing couples, “your dancing skills are mediocre at best, a simple two step a monkey could master.” 

Harry laughed, Rose always had the ability to make him laugh no matter the situation. “Hey, I resent that,” placing one hand in hers and settling the other on her waist. “Duelling does take some sort of rhythm, and I am a good duelist.” 

Rose shot him a look of disapproval, “that is entirely different, and it clearly doesn’t translate as you’ve nearly stepped on my toes a few times already.”

Trying to focus more on his steps, Rose spoke up again, “where did Valentina take you?” 

Harry sighed, he wanted to tell both Mother and Rose at the same time so he wouldn't have to repeat himself, but Rose was always naturally curious. “You know how she has had seven husbands? The whole Black Widow moniker she has?” 

Rose nodded easily, “she seems to take pride in that.” 

Harry shook his head, “it’s a pretty cool name to have, certainly better than ‘The Boy Who Lived.”

Rose smiled, but didn’t reply, taking the silence as invitation, Harry continued, “apparently her third husband was a vampire, and now she is a part of the community after she charmed them. she took me to meet some more vampires, the community has a leader named Count Regis and we were just formally introduced.” 

Rose’s eyes widened, “everything went alright?” 

Nodding to ease her concern, “Valentina said he liked me, even introduced me to his adopted daughter which Valentina told me is an honour in itself.” 

Rose’s expression turned serious, “Wow, I was expecting her to introduce you to a woman or something, nothing like this.” 

Harry chortled, “that’s a good guess to be fair, Valentina is always looking for some romantic vibes.” 

Rose winked at him, “do you have a crush big brother?” she said in jest. 

Harry rolled his eyes, and then changed topics. “Blaise say anything about me?” 

Rose shrugged slightly, “a little bit, he was mostly quiet, Mother wanted to know about the different families and who got sorted where.” Her smile turned a bit devilish, “he did mention about a few girls though, Daphne, Tracey, Victoria?” her voice turned teasing, with a bit of accusation thrown in. It was very little sister-esque for her to tease him about the few girls he had an interest in. 

Harry smiled down at Rose, “don’t worry Rose, you’ll always be my favourite girl.” 

Surprisingly, Rose blushed, and she gave him a firm whack on the shoulder, “yeah?” she said petulantly, “then what does that make Mum?” 

Harry chuckled, “my favourite woman?” 

Rose laughed, “that doesn’t make any sense dummy.” 

Just happy to see her laughing, Harry replied, “I am serious about that though Rose, you and Mother will always be my favourites.” 

Rose’s smile was genuine, and it shocked Harry by how beautiful she truly was. It rather hit him hard, as before, Rose had always been his little sister. A constant in his life, but someone who was always just cute. Here, with her brilliant smile and her bright eyes, Harry saw her as the beautiful woman she was becoming. 

In his perusal, he missed her reply, so Rose’s eyebrows furrowed. “Harry?” 

“Sorry sis, missed that,” Harry replied. 

Rose shot him a dry look, “I just said thank you, and that you’ll always be my favourite brother.” 

“I’m your only brother,” 

“That’s the point.” 

Harry shook his head, and the song ended, but before the two of them could separate, Rose squeezed his hand. “What were you thinking about?” she said softly. 

Harry’s eyes met hers, “I was just admiring the find young woman you’re becoming.” he complimented. 

Rose snorted, “that is the prettiest way i’ve ever heard someone admit that they were gawking at me.” 

Harry laughed fully, “you have a funny way of seeing things Rose.” 

Watching as Rose fixed some of the hairs that had come loose as they danced, Harry noticed over her shoulder that Fleur had begun to approach the pair of them. Rose spotted her approach as well and sided up to Harry so they both faced the incoming Veela. 

“‘Arry,” she started her French accent negating the ‘H’ in his name. “I wish for a dance, if that ‘‘tis alright with your belle souer.” 

Harry smiled at the beautiful blonde, but it was clear Rose was struggling with the translation. “She is asking permission from my ‘beautiful sister’ for a dance.” Harry said to Rose, helping her out. 

Rose blushed in slight embarrassment. “Of course Lady Delacour. Let me know if he misbehaves.” 

Fleur smiled but waved her off. “Please call me Fleur.” She then winked at Harry, “and I will be encouraging his misbehaviour.” 

Rose laughed while Harry coughed, taken aback by her forwardness. Rose patted him on the back softly. “I’m going to go find Mum,” and she took off before Harry could reply. 

Harry smiled at Fleur comfortingly, holding a hand out for her to take so he can lead them into a dance. 

As soon as they’re skin touched Harry heard Fleur gasp, her eyes went wide and she stared at him incredulously. “Uhm. Fleur?” Harry questioned. 

Fleur seemed to snap out of her momentary reprieve, her face morphing back to the flirty teen that she was. “Sorry ‘Arry, the warmth of your skin surprised me.” 

Harry nodded, he was rather confused but let it go. He brought Fleur close, and took up the same position as he did for Rose, but Fleur was far less conservative, stepping right into Harry’s personal space. 

Despite their closeness, Harry remained relaxed, he just had a beautiful Veela in his arms who could enchant him at her whim, nothing to be anxious about. 

It was slightly awkward at first, until Harry broke the silence, “I’m genuinely curious, you felt my skin was too hot? Is that a Veela trait?” 

Fleur smiled, “Oui, us Veela have a heightened sense of touch, when we feel clothing we know the quality, when we touch food we know how ripe it is, and when we touch people we know who they are.” She finished with a very subtle eyebrow raise, and Harry’s breath caught. Did she know? 

Fleur rested a hand on his chest, “you have not heard of the history of Veela and Vampires?” 

Harry feeling far too exposed to come up with a decent reply, merely shook his head. So Fleur continued, “we have had a torrid history, wars were fought over land, religion and greed for centuries across Europe.” She smiled, “only recently, when Count Regis came into power did a peace pact come about. Now, we are getting along, it is rather tentative and slow going at times due to the historical hatred, but we are closer now than we have ever been.” 

She set a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “which would be good for me and you, seeing as I am Veela and you are a Vampire.” 

Harry felt his hackles rise, immediately on the defensive, Harry knew he had to deny it. “You are wrong Miss Delacour, I have no idea why you are confuse me as a vampire.” 

Fleur seemed taken aback, “‘Arry,” she said offended, “there is no danger in me knowing, I will not speak of this to anyone.” 

Harry had to keep denying, “speak of what to who? There is nothing to tell.” 

Fleur looked at him tensely, they had a staring contest in the middle of the dance floor, both tense in their accusations. 

“Count Regis has already told us about you and your Mother ‘Arry, he trusts us, just as you should trust me to remain silent.” Fleur said, she reached a hand up to cup Harry’s face, “when I touch your skin I can tell you are a vampire. Your blood is different and you have no heartbeat.” 

“I just met you, and you are trusted with a secret that I have kept my whole life.” Harry replied, he looked down at his toes defeatedly. “This is something I am not familiar with, nor do I know how to react to it.” He felt far too open right now, but if Regis trusted the Delacour’s with his secret then that decision had already been made for him. 

Fleur smiled, “that is very mature of you to say ‘Arry.” She continued to touch him, just roving her hands as they slowly danced. “You are different though, I feel your vampire traits, but then you are also a wizard, I have never felt something like this. It is spèciale. You are spèciale.” 

Smiling slightly at the honest Veela, Harry replied, “yeah, we’re still trying to figure that out too.” For the first time, Harry quickly took a sniff, smelling Fleur’s pheromones, and it was a drastic mistake. She smelled absolutely incredible, like sex in the air. Resisting was difficult, but Harry pushed through, trying to smell her emotions. She smelled of excitement, attraction and sincerity. That had Harry relaxing further. 

“You like my smell?” Fleur asked in a flirty voice. 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, and Fleur giggled before she continued, “you are not the first nor the last vampire to try and smell me ‘Arry, I am able to recognize when they do it.”

Feeling abashed, Harry quickly apologized, “Sorry, I won’t do it again.” 

Fleur waved him off, “don’t worry about it, I do not mind, in fact, you probably smelt that I certainly did not mind your advance.” She was obviously speaking of the fierce attraction he smelt towards him. 

Harry smiled, Fleur’s straightforwardness was a breath of fresh air. “Yes, I did, you are absolutely gorgeous yourself, I am very flattered to even be in your thoughts.” 

This time Fleur blushed as Harry returned her affections. “You must not think so lowly of yourself ‘Arry, there are multiple women here who would take a chance with you.” 

Harry shrugged, “not all of them are you.” 

Fleur’s blush intensified at Harry’s smooth talk. She seemed to really like his words as she unconsciously shifted closer to him. “You are much different than I was expecting.” 

Harry frowned, “how so?” 

Fleur explained. “When Count Regis told us you were a vampire, I was expecting a shy youngling who would struggle under people’s attention. Yet, you’re very well dressed, mature, and ‘otter than any man I have seen before, you are a pleasant surprise.” Fleur’s words were extremely complimentary and she spoke with a certain tone that oozed seductiveness. 

Harry felt a bid of pride knowing that the gorgeous Veela thought that of him. “Thank you Fleur.” He replied meaningfully, “I hope that we can become friends, especially considering you could ruin my life with a few words.” Harry said, slightly joking but mostly serious. 

Fleur smiled sadly, “you do not like that Regis told us?” 

Harry shook his head, “he took the decision away from me and my Mother, that is not fair to us” 

Fleur nodded slowly, “you must realize that we know of ‘undreds of Vampires ‘idden within Wizarding society, you are not exactly unique. What is unique about you is that you are one of the noble families, that has never ‘appened before.” 

Harry nodded, “I understand the special circumstances I am in, but I would feel better the less people know of my secret.” 

Fleur nodded, she had not seemed to take any offence to any of Harry’s complaints. “That makes a lot of sense ‘Arry, you just wish to be more protected.” 

Smiling at her, Harry was happy to know that she understood. “I mean it when I say I hope we can be friends.” 

Fleur raised a single eyebrow, “friends? Is that all?” Her flirty tone had come back in full force. 

Harry smirked, “me and you?” he replied, making sure his smirk was devilish, deepening his voice to sound more seductive, “I don’t think we’ll ever be just friends.” 

Fleur’s smile was bright as her blush returned, she had trouble keeping eye contact with Harry so she set her forehead to his collarbone as they continued to sway, further seeking body contact while hiding her face. 

Harry laughed at her hiding, but simply enjoyed the feeling of the beautiful Veela pressed against him for the moment. Once Fleur composed herself she pulled back, “you are trouble ‘Arry Potter.” 

She sighed aloud, before her face changed to look mildly disinterested. “This has been quite enjoyable Lord Potter, however our dance has ended. Please enjoy the festivities and our home.” Fleur curtseyed perfectly, then turned in the direction of her sister. 

Harry struggled to think of what just happened. One moment, Fleur was flirty and kind, and the next she was standoffish and formal. The change was jarring and it shocked Harry. 

He felt a hand slide into his, Valentina bumping shoulders with him. “Ah, I see you fell for the Veela trap.” 

Harry’s eyes widened in fear, “trap?” He croaked.

Valentina nodded, “Fleur uses her ways to try and get information from men, using her beauty and pretty manners, she draws them in then sets off with whatever information they had shared.”

Feeling like chasing Fleur to make sure she would not tell anyone about his secret, Valentina stopped him with a firm grip. “She won’t tell. Despite her manipulations she does not ruin people’s lives with the information she has. She’s a good person beneath it all.”

“A good person?” Harry asked, baffled by her statement. “Good people don’t do….” he gestured to where she went, “that.” 

Valentina shrugged, “welcome to politics.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, he spotted Blaise coming towards them. “You two done?” He asked, “Potter stop flirting with my Mother, I told you she’s had a lot of husbands.” 

Snorting aloud, Harry smiled at Blaise’s dry humour, “why do you care?” Harry smirked, “want me to be your new step-dad?” 

Blaise and Valentina laughed, “that was actually a good one Potter.” He turned to his Mother, “can we leave, this is boring.” 

Valentina gave Blaise a sharp look, before she seemed to deflate, she looked around, “yes actually, I have spoken to everyone I needed to.” 

Blaise nodded, he held his arm out for his Mum, “see you in class tomorrow Harry?” 

Harry nodded back, “yeah man, see you then.” 

Valentina smiled lovingly at Harry, it still felt odd, as she smiled brighter at him than she did towards Blaise. “I’ll be in touch, handsome boy.” She leaned up to give Harry a kiss on the cheek before she took Blaise’s arm and the two headed towards the exit. 

Harry turned around the room, looking for his Mother and Sister, he spotted them with the Delacour’s and he quickly headed over. As he arrived, it seemed they were saying their goodbyes. “I had a fantastic evening Appoline, this was great fun.” Lily said, she was smiling bright.

Appoline replied easily, “of course Lady Potter, you and your family are always welcome.” 

Lily waved her off, “please, we are friends now, no? Call me Lily.” 

Appoline grinned, “if you’ll call me Appoline.” 

Rose looked over to Harry, getting his attention, she drastically rolled her eyes in boredom and Harry had to hold in a chuckle. “Mum?” Harry chimed in, “we’re leaving?” 

Lily nodded, she casted a tempus showing the late time. “Yes, Harry. It is time for us to leave.” 

It only took another couple minutes before they had made their goodbyes to everyone, Harry was unable to speak to Regis or Serana again but he assumed they would both be in touch. 

As they floo’d to Potter manor, Lily quickly pushed Harry to talk, and he told her everything he had learned tonight. Including his dance with Fleur. 

Lily did not have much to say, but she seemed to take all of the information in easily. She said she’d need to think through some things and that she would send him an owl sooner rather than later. 

After that it was droopy eyes and tired legs, so Harry floo’d back to Hogwarts, actually feeling like some sleep would be needed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welp, 'should be a faster upload with Chapter 7' was complete waffle as you can see haha, but we're back! Firing with a chapter that expands our little world here tenfold, bringing in Fleur, we all love Fleur right? She's been in the listed characters for a bit, but now she is here!
> 
> Also, two other newbies, well newbies in the sense while they essentially have the same surface level descriptions and names as their original conceptions, they are not crossover characters. Consider the two characters being honoured here, for now they are just being placed on the board, so expect more in time. Come on though, Vampire story without a ravenette vampire waifu, that just had to be rectified. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, let me know what you all think. ;)
> 
> More Life,

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, trying something new. Blame some Welsh guy for getting me invested in a new IP, heh. Here's hoping it lasts. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed, plus comments are always a great way of gauging a new story, lemme know. More soon (probably)


End file.
